Garota irresistível
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Lily Evans sabe ser irresistível, da sua própria maneira, é claro.
1. All I could do was cry

Como eu já disse essa história de ser charmosa, sedutora e irresistível é o que me enche a cabeça faz dois dias, e tudo isso, claro, é culpa do Sirius. Minha vida estava em perfeita paz até meus pais decidirem morar no Brasil e me deixarem aqui sozinha, bem não exatamente sozinha...

Meus pais são um pouco excêntricos, para não dizer malucos. Eles são tão ricos que não trabalham e vivem viajando, só que agora decidiram de vez ir para o Brasil. Só há um _pequeno_ probleminha... Adivinhem com quem eu vou morar? É isso mesmo! Eu vou morar em um apartamento em Nova Iorque com James e Sirius!!

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui na onda daqueles dois? Pior ainda é quando se vai entrar na faculdade e suas amigas te deixam naquele antro de perdição, vulgo minha casa. Tudo isto para ser arquiteta!

- Lily, você devia usar roupas mais decentes - Marlene, claro! Aquela cruz que adora atormentar minha vida. Não vê que eu preciso de paz?

Marlene tinha um estilo "Beyoncé" e Alice, minha outra amiga, era praticamente uma "Blair Waldorf", já eu estava mais para "Amy Winehouse".

- Elas estão perfeitas! - eu olhei para minha roupa, estava vestindo uma calça jeans velha, All Star e uma blusa de James xadrez. Qual era o problema? Eu gosto de me vestir assim!

- Algum dia desses, eu te apresento o shopping.

Eu saí pela porta da casa dos meus pais e abri a mala do meu Porsche amarelo. Estava levando as últimas coisas para o apartamento.

- Os meninos não vão te ajudar?

Eu dei de ombros e coloquei duas caixas grandes na mala.

- Eles são imprestáveis.

Eu ainda me pergunto se estava sóbria quando decidi morar com eles.

- Então nos vemos hoje à noite. Eu vou para casa, preciso dormir.

Marlene era uma cara de pau que morava na casa dos pais e eu era uma louca por me tornar amiga dela. Nós éramos tão diferentes, quer dizer, para ela eu era a "diferente".

- Leve comida, aquelas coisas não sabem cozinhar - eu falei antes dela entrar na sua Ferrari F430 Spider e assentir.

Dirigi até o apartamento escutando The Fame da Lady Gaga, e percebi que meu ânimo havia melhorado consideravelmente.

Chegando lá, peguei as caixas do carro e levei-as até o apartamento numero 74 do sétimo andar, abri a porta e me deparei com um cara praticamente nu**.**

**- **Lils!

Esse cara praticamente nu me deu um abraço.

- Por favor, Sirius, vista alguma coisa – depois disto ele, com um sorriso cínico, me soltou.

- É, eu sei que sou irresistível.

Eu bufei entrando no meu novo quarto. Era todo branco, e vi que precisava dar um "up" nele. Joguei as caixas em cima da cama, procurando ao abri-las tinta roxa e laranja. Comecei a transformação jogando-as na parede, uma bela artista eu sou!

- O que é isso? - perguntou Sirius entrando no quarto espantado.

- Você devia bater na porta antes de entrar! É mais educado.

Eu retomei a minha arte ao vê-lo sentar-se no banquinho, educação não é um traço forte do Six.

- Lily, Lily, Lily...

É meu nome é lindo, eu sei disso.

- Quando é que você vai aprender que não é uma artista e parar de fazer essas maluquices? Olha só para a parede!

Olhei para o lugar apontado. A meu ver ela estava perfeita! Roxo e laranja brilhavam na parede dando vida ao quarto.

- Você deveria fazer isso no seu quarto também. Se você quiser...

- Não Lily! Eu não quero suas obras de arte no meu quarto, sem ofensas.

Eu sorri e entrei no banheiro, felizmente meu quarto era uma suíte. Fui lavar minhas mãos e vi, pelo espelho, Sirius encostado na porta do banheiro.

- E o outro desocupado? - perguntei me referindo a James. Fazia uma semana que eu não o via, acho que desde minha decisão de morar com eles.

- Saiu, não sei para onde.

Eu suspirei e voltei a arrumar meu quarto.

- Eu estava com a Lene hoje.

Eu adorava provocar o Sirius, ele sempre teve uma queda pela minha amiga e era uma pena ela viver dando coices nele.

- E?

- E... Ela não falou de você!

Eu comecei a rir de sua cara e saí do quarto para pegar o elevador.

- Você gosta de destruir meu ego.

Obviamente não dei atenção a ele e continuei meu caminho. Chegando ao térreo, James vinha chegando com seu Mazda rx8 vermelho. Eu já falei da minha queda por carros? Ainda mais aqueles que correm muito, sabe?

James estacionou seu carro e acenou para mim.

- Você devia me deixar dirigir um pouquinho seu carro – disse manhosa.

Ele riu e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Você é um perigo no volante Lils, ainda não sei como seus pais te deixam dirigir.

Eu sei que nunca fui uma motorista correta, até os caras me chamavam de barbeira, mas fazer o que se carros foram feitos para correr?

- Pois é, três batidas não são números muito bons.

Ele fechou o carro e me ajudou a tirar as últimas caixas da mala.

- Está bem acomodada?

Pegamos o elevador de serviço, James levando as duas últimas caixas para mim.

- Mais ou menos, Jay. Ah! A Lene, a Lice e o Remo vêm jantar hoje aqui.

Ele riu e saímos do elevador.

- E como eu não soube disso? – James perguntou enquanto eu abria a porta do apartamento.

_Meu filho, se você desapareceu para ir a um motel com qualquer uma de suas namoradinhas o problema não é meu_! Eu iria dizer isso, mas hoje, não sei por que, sou uma pessoa mais educada.

- Você saiu, mas eu já falei com o Sirius e ele concordou.

Assentindo ele colocou as duas caixas em cima da minha cama, pra logo depois fazer uma cara estranha. Então percebi que ele estava olhando para a minha _linda_ parede.

- Er... O que exatamente você quer mostrar nessa pintura?

James nunca entendeu de arte apesar de sempre me fazer companhia nas exposições. É... Eu sou uma garota estranha, gosto de adrenalina e de arte.

- Arte abstrata, Jay! Como você não reconhece?!

Ele virou a cabeça de lado para olhar a parede e fazendo uma careta concordou.

- Vamos comer - quando ele saiu do meu quarto, eu peguei minhas chaves e fui até a cozinha.

- Eu vou sair. Vou para a faculdade resolver algumas coisas e almoço por lá mesmo.

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha enquanto James dava de ombros e voltava a colocar comida em seu prato.

- Medo de comer minha comida? – só podia ser o Sirius mesmo. Dei uma piscada para ele, dando dois beijinhos na bochecha de cada um.

- Não. E, aliás, você fica lindo nesse avental Pink – completei, achando muito engraçado o avental rosa que ele usava, era totalmente não-Sirius.

- 'Brigado.

Dirigi até a faculdade que estava praticamente vazia, afinal a maioria das pessoas faltava no primeiro dia de aula.

Alice ia fazer arquitetura comigo, Marlene psicologia com Remo e Sirius e James iam fazer administração.

Entrei na faculdade e peguei o elevador para o quinto andar. Hogwarts era um prédio de quinze andares coberto de janelas de vidro, mais parecia um castelo. Andei até a diretoria e peguei uma senha ao lado da porta, havia três pessoas na minha frente.

Depois de uns vinte minutos esperando, uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros e com mexas Pink levantou-se com raiva. Ela tinha um lindo estilo "Pin up", era praticamente uma "Katy Perry".

- Fala sério! Eu estou aqui há trinta minutos e esse cara ainda não saiu daí! Eu tenho hora, minha querida.

Ela tinha a voz meiga, mas expressava raiva.

- A senhorita pode se acalmar? O problema com o senhor aqui já está terminando.

Ela voltou a sentar, apesar de ainda parecer estar com raiva. Discretamente, comecei a reparar em sua aparência. Ela era linda, tinha a pele bem branquinha contrastando com seu cabelo de uma maneira estilosa, usava um vestido tomara que caia branco com flores rosa, meia arrastão roxa, bota cano longo preta e um casaco aberto. Me senti um lixo com minhas roupas.

- Ei! Sem parecer indelicada, mas já sendo, você é de que curso? – ela virou-se para mim, tirando-me dos meus devaneios sobre aceitar a oferta de Marlene e ir urgentemente ao shopping.

- Eu faço arquitetura. Você deve fazer moda, não é?

Ela sorriu pela primeira vez e virou totalmente sua cadeira para ficar de frente para mim.

- Não, eu gosto de me vestir bem, mas vestir os outros não é muito minha praia. Imagina fazer roupas e saber que os outros é que vão usar?! Não mesmo. Faço arquitetura também, sou caloura.

Eu sorri. Seria legal se ela fosse da minha turma, poderíamos até mesmo virar amigas! Eu, a ruiva nem um pouco simpática, e a garota "Pin up" que eu não sabia o nome.

- Ei garota, pode vir.

Ela me deu tchauzinho e foi falar com a recepcionista. Depois de uns cinco minutos ela saiu e eu ainda não sabia seu nome. Como não sou _nada_ curiosa, fui até a recepcionista perguntar.

- Por favor, qual é o nome daquela garota?

- Fernanda Capelline - levantando a sobrancelha bem feita, ela me respondeu de uma maneira um tanto quanto desdenhosa.

- Certo, meu nome é Lily Evans da turma de arquitetura. Você poderia me colocar na turma de Alice Truscott?

Ela assentiu e começou a digitar no computador. Sabe de uma coisa? Não gostei desta recepcionista. Ela tem uma cara de chata! Nova e chata.

- Muito bem querida, você está na mesma turma que Alice Truscott e Fernanda Capelline.

Eu assenti com meu falso ar superior, não me esquecendo de dizer um singelo obrigada. Fui para o meu porsche, nada simples, afinal eu preferia falar "porsche" a carro, mostrava que eu tinha um carro muito perfeito. Não que eu gostasse de me gabar! Certo... Só com carros.

Saindo do elevador, já no meu andar, comecei a reparar na beleza da casa. Ela tinha quatro quartos, o meu, do Sirius, do James e o de hóspedes. O apartamento era bem grande, disto não podíamos reclamar, e ia ficar perfeito com a nossa arrumação. Chegando à porta, um cheiro invadiu meu nariz e dei de cara com uma fumaça cinza invadindo o corredor. Meu Deus! O apartamento estava pegando fogo?!

- O que está queimando? - perguntei desesperadamente empurrando a porta, e por fim, não obtive resposta.


	2. Learn to Be Lonely

Sério, eu estava em um apartamento em chamas! _Não exagera Lily, o apartamento só 'ta coberto de fumaça_. Eu fui até a cozinha e vi uma fumaça saindo do forno, corri para desligá-lo e fui até o quarto do Sirius. Encontrei-o cantando enquanto parecia escrever uma mensagem no celular, não notou minha presença.

_- Ela sai de saia, de bicicletinha. Uma mão vai ao guidon e a outra tapando a calcinha._

Eu chamei por seu nome e ele não me ouviu então saí do quarto e fui até o de James.

- James, avise ao seu amigo que...

Eu ia falando enquanto entrava no quarto, mas ele também estava ocupado... com uma garota! Que garota eu não sei, eu sempre me senti estranha quando via James com outra menina, diferente de como me sentia com Sirius, mas deve ser apenas ciúme de irmão!

Fechei a porta e voltei à cozinha, abri o forno e tirei um frango queimado que estava lá dentro, joguei-o fora e comecei a fazer uma macarronada para o jantar.

- Lils, chegou cedo... O que ouve com o meu frango?

Eu dei de ombros e voltei a cuidar da minha macarronada, estava com raiva, não sei se era porque Sirius tinha queimado o frango ou porque James estava se agarrando com uma garota, sozinho no quarto. Provavelmente por causa de Sirius...

- Ora, criou pernas e saiu andando.

Eu falei enquanto ele me empurrava e abria o forno ficando espantado.

- Meu frango sumiu! Eu amava tanto ele!

Ele levantou as mãos para os céus e se fez de triste.

- Mentirinha, você deixou queimar e eu joguei fora.

Ele me olhou com cara de assassino e eu voltei a falar deixando minha macarronada de lado.

- Você queria que eu servisse aos convidados frango queimado?

Sirius fez biquinho e murmurou algo como _"são um bando de desocupados"_, logo fez menção de sair, mas eu apontei minha faca para ele impedindo-o.

- Você vai me ajudar! Ah se vai.

Ele suspirou e começou a cortar os pimentões que antes eu estava cortando. Resolvi interromper a pouca vergonha que acontecia no quarto do galinha. Ele ainda se agarrava com a garota (!!!) e eu dei uma tossidinha, como não funcionou resolvi falar mesmo, ou melhor, gritar.

- VOCÊS PODERIAM PARAR??!

Rapidamente se soltaram, sorrindo fui me sentar no meio deles.

- James _querido_, esteja pronto em uma hora e você... – olhei de soslaio para menina. - Jay, ela veio para o jantar?

Ele fez sinal negativo, enquanto ela se levantava murmurando um _"To indo"_, eu dei tchauzinho e a **outra **fechou a porta do quarto.

- Tava boa a farra?

Eu perguntei debochadamente no que ele se levantou da cama e trancou a porta. POR QUE James me trancou com ele no quarto?

- Você não devia ficar interrompendo as pessoas, geralmente elas ficam com raiva.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e olhei para ele que procurava uma roupa em seu armário.

- Você está com raiva? Àquela garota é sua namorada, por um acaso?

Ele tirou a cabeça do guarda roupa e veio até mim.

- Não! E talvez... Talvez eu esteja com raiva.

Será que ele me trancou por que quer me matar?? O que eu fiz de tão ruim??? Eu só o impedi de ir para um estágio mais avançado com a garota.

- James, eu preciso sair ou a comida vai queimar!

Ele sorriu e tirou a chave da porta correndo para o banheiro. O que eu faço agora?! Sirius vai tentar envenenar meus convidados!

Comecei a bater com muita força na porta do banheiro.

- James, o Sirius vai queimar a comida!

Eu gritei mais uma vez esmurrando a porta, mas não adiantou. Ele estava cantando uma música brasileira, desde que eu trouxe uns CDs do Brasil, os dois os roubaram de mim e não paravam mais de cantar as tais músicas.

- _Ei menina me da seu coração fala pra mim tua mãe te  
vende, não?  
Ei gatinha me da seu coração fala pra mim sua mãe não  
te vende, não?_

Ele estava cantando forró dos Play's. Esperei-o sair do banho deitada em sua cama, estava olhando fixamente para o teto quando escutei a porta do banheiro abrindo, logo me levantei e comecei a reclamar.

- Abre essa droga logo! Eu tenho assuntos pra...

Não consegui terminar a frase, olhei para James e ele estava só com a toalha na cintura, reparei em seu corpo perfeito e quase suspirei, quase!

- Algum problema, Lils?

Eu entrei no banheiro e procurei entre as roupas a chave, mas não a encontrei.

- O que você quer me trancando aqui?

Ele sorriu e me jogou a chave, no que fui até a porta imediatamente.

- Pode ir, preciso me trocar.

Eu saí do quarto e fui para a cozinha, felizmente estava tudo em ordem, Sirius estava cozinhando enquanto cantava muito mal suas músicas de forró. Deixei-o encarregado da comida e fui me trocar, afinal tinha que ficar apresentável. Procurei entre minhas roupas alguma coisa decente, precisava mesmo ir ao shopping! Peguei uma blusa pólo branca, uma calça jeans escura, um casaco colorido e meu tênis Nike e fui direto pro banho.

Quando saí me olhei no espelho, até que estava apresentável. Aproveitei para checar a cozinha e mandar Sirius se trocar.

Meia hora depois todos estavam prontos e Alice e Frank chegaram. Como sempre Alice estava linda, hoje com um vestido preto brilhante longo com um casaquinho bege por cima e sapatilhas marrom-claras, os cabelos estavam soltos com uma tiara preta enfeitada com uma flor também preta, ela estava deslumbrante.

Dei um abraço na minha amiga e rapidamente Remo chegou, também maravilhoso, dei dois beijinhos nele e me sentei para esperar Marlene.

- Lice, eu já me coloquei na sua turma!

Ela sorriu pegando um copo de champanhe.

Eu não podia começar bebendo, era fraca para bebidas.

-Que bom! Eu e o Frank estamos morando bem perto da faculdade agora.

Esqueci de falar este detalhe, Alice e Frank eram noivos e moravam juntos! Um casal muito muito muito lindo!

- Estou esperando o casamento! Quero ser dama de honra!

Eles riram e após se beijaram, aproveitei para virar-me para remo que falava de mim.

-... Que eu saiba as damas de honra tem que ser jovens, era melhor ela ser madrinha...

Ele viu que eu ouvia e se calou, estava falando com James e Sirius.

- Você me chamou de velha, Remo?!

Eu perguntei, mas fui interrompida pela chegada triunfal de Marlene que soltou dois beijinhos no ar e pegou um champanhe. Ela também estava deslumbrante, usava um vestido branco, curto, brilhante e de mangas compridas com um cinto grosso bege na cintura. Completou seu visual com saltos que eu nunca conseguiria ficar em pé.

- Falando de mim?

Não vou mentir, Marlene é minha amiga, mas sério, ela se acha demais!

- Na verdade estávamos falando sobre eu ser dama de honra.

Ela soltou um sorrisinho debochado e passou a mãos pelos meus cabelos.

- Lily, querida, essa foi a melhor roupa que você arrumou?

Ela murmurou no meu ouvido para só eu ouvir, pelo menos quando se tratava de eu passar vergonha ela era discreta.

- Depois eu quero falar com você e não ria da minha cara.

Ela assentiu e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Estão esperando mais alguém?

Remo perguntou e todos disseram não. Eu fui colocar o jantar na mesa, uma macarronada ao molho branco com atum, vinho do porto e vinho branco.

Todos se sentaram e estava respectivamente Marlene, Sirius, Remo, Alice, Frank, James e eu. Virei-me para James enquanto todos colocavam as comida no prato.

- Você ainda não me contou por que me trancou no quarto com você praticamente nu.

Ele sorriu e sussurrou ao meu ouvido, eu não sei o que James pretendia com isso.

- Segredo.

Seduzir-me? Era isso? Ele falava com uma voz rouca e doce ao mesmo tempo me dando arrepios.

- Não faça isso novamente.

Eu falei e peguei meu prato colocando macarronada nele. Me servi de vinho branco e Marlene virou-se para mim já servida.

- Então o que você queria falar, Lily?

Eu puxei ar e respirei mais um pouco, é preciso coragem para se dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Eu preciso que você me ajude a fazer compras.

O sorriso se espalhou no rosto de Marlene e ela inesperadamente me deu um abraço.

- Que cena comovente.

Eu empurrei Marlene e voltei a comer minha macarronada.

-E aí? Não vão dizer que eu sou um super chefe?

Perguntou Sirius e Marlene quase vomitou a comida, ela fez uma cara de nojo que até dava pena do Six.

- Lily, não foi você que fez a comida?

Eu fiz sinal de não com a cabeça no que ela quase chorou. Minha amiga pediu para se retirar e foi no meu banheiro, eu comecei a rir da cara do Six e logo todos voltaram a comer.

- Precisa ficar rindo de mim? Você devia ter dito que fez grande parte do jantar.

Ele falou e emburrou a cara voltando a comer.

- E perder de ver você passando vergonha? Nunca!

Marlene voltou para a mesa e eu peguei um suco de laranja para ela, ela não queria voltar a comer a comida de Sirius e eu não ia deixar ela se embebedar.

- Leninha? Minha comida estava tão ruim assim?

Ela suspirou e Six abaixou a cabeça. Marlene humilhava Sirius sempre que podia e eu nunca aprovei isto, mas fazer o que se eu só arranjo amigos loucos?

- Black, quando você quiser envenenar alguém com as porcarias que você faz, por favor, não me convide.

Eu tentei prender o riso e avisei que ia para a cobertura. O apartamento tinha dois andares, o primeiro com quatro suítes, cozinha, sala de estar e jantar e no segundo andar tinha o jardim e a piscina. Subi e coloquei meus pés na água molhando minha calça, fiquei olhando o luar até alguém se sentar ao meu lado.

- Este lugar é lindo não é?

O apartamento era em Manhattan, um prédio enorme com uma vista linda. O apartamento de Remo só era mais perto ainda do mar.

- No seu apartamento dá para ver melhor a estátua da liberdade.

Eu sorri e me deitei na madeira que rodeava a piscina.

- Mas aqui se vê melhor as estrelas.

Ele se deitou também. O apartamento de Remo não era uma cobertura, mas assim mesmo era enorme, não sei como ele conseguia morar sozinho.

O jantar terminou bem. Alice e Frank só no amor, Marlene foi cedo com medo de ficar perto demais de Sirius, Remo vendo as estrelas, James zoando com cara de Sirius, Sirius sendo zoado e eu? Eu ri da cara de todo mundo.


	3. Psycho love

Cap.3  
Segunda feira,primeiro dia da semana,dia em que as pessoas em toda nova york não dormem direito, por que? Para muitos o primeiro dia de aula depois de um fantástico final de semana e para outros mais um dia cansativo de trabalho. Para Sirius Black, James Potter, Marlene Mckinnon, Alice Truscott, Frank Longbotton, Remo Lupin e eu o primeiro dia na faculdade de Hogwarts, alguns cursando psicologia outros arquitetura e alguns outros adiministração.  
Eu acordei cedo aquela manhã, tomei um banho quente, porque estavamos no inverno e Nova York é uma cidade realmente muito fria, coloquei um casaco marrom por cima de uma blusa azul clara de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans e um par de botas. Bem vestida, não tão perfeita quanto Marlene e Alice, mais estava bonita, soltei meus cabelos e fui tomar café da manhã.  
-Já acordada?  
Perguntou James quando entrei na cozinha, ele ainda não estava pronto na verdade estava apenas com um short.  
-Estou meio tensa.  
Eu me sentei ao lado dele na mesa e tirei meu casaco, peguei um pão e começei a passar geleia de maçã.  
-Relaxa Lily, depois de algumas aulas você já fica acostumada.  
Eu suspirei e olhei James, como ele podia estar tão relaxado? Nosso primeiro dia na faculdade e ele assim! Pelo menos me passava calma.  
-Você fala como se fosse um veterano.  
Ele sorrio e parou de comer se levantando.  
-Essa história de veterano e calouro é uma furada Lily, o que importa que todos estão na faculdade.  
Eu sorri e me lembrei de Sirius, onde será que aquela peste está?  
-E o Six? Vai ou não?  
-Lily eu não sou colado com o Sirius.  
Ele falou e saio me deixando sozinha, terminei de comer meu pão e fui até o quarto de Sirius que como eu pensava ainda estava dormindo, fui até a cama dele e o chamei baixinho no ouvido dele.  
-Sirius...Acorda.  
Isso sempre funcionava, mais como não está funcionando... Vou ter que apelar a medidas mais drasticas, peguei um copo de água e jogei na cara dele sem piedade fazendo o coitado acordar assustado.  
-Nossa Lily, eu pensando que tinha um anjo falando no meu ouvido e quando eu vejo é o demônio desfarçado.  
Demônio? Eu sou tão feia assim?  
-Não enche Sirius, vá tomar banho que você tem aula.  
Eu empurrei ele e sem querer o fiz cair da cama, ele levantou murmurrando palavras muito sem sentido e foi para o banheiro, sai do quarto daquele chato e liguei a tv da sala começando a assistir Bob o costrutor, ahr, não tinha mais nada para fazer...  
-Bob o contrutor, podemos costruir!  
Já estava cantando quando James chegou atrás de mim no sofá e susurrou no meu ouvido.  
-Não sabia que você gostava tanto de desenho animado.  
Eu levei num susto e virei meu rosto ficando a milimetros do rosto dele, mais uma ação contraditória.  
-Você e essa sua mania de ficar susurrando no ouvido das pessoas!  
Eu falei com raiva e me afastei do rosto dele, ele começou a rir, não sei se da situação ou de mim, sabe, as pessoas gostam muito de rir de mim como se EU fosse uma palhaça.  
-Desculpa Lils, mas é que você fica tão linda assim bravinha.  
Ele falou ainda rindo, eu quase ia disendo "linda é sua vó", mais pensando bem ele tinha me elogiado e isso é muito estranho, quer dizer, James ultimamente está estranho demais.  
-Por que ao invés de ficar vendo se as pessoas ficam bonitas ou não bravas, você não procura algo melhor para fazer?  
Ele apenas sorrio e me ajudou a levantar.  
-Eu gosto de ver você .  
Eu praticamente corei, mas como James anda estranho e isso pode ser efeito de alguma droga, eu apenas fiquei calada.  
-Vamos, eu tenho hora.  
Pegamos o elevador e fomos para nossos caros, eu no meu porche e ele naquele lindissimo mazda, saimos dirigindo em auta velocidade até a faculdade. Quando eu falei que carros eram feitos para correr, eu falei em 200 por hora.  
-Da próxima vez tente não fazer uma corrida, por favor Lily.  
Ele falou sorridente saindo do carro, já estavamos com nossos carros no estacionamento da faculdade e eu encostada no meu belissimo carro amarelo.  
-Da próxima vez... Eu escolho um desafiante capas.  
Ele veio até mim e me prendeu com suas mãos no carro sorrindo debochado.  
-Eu sou capas de muitas coisas, Lily.  
Eu levantei um sombracelha, ele me segurou pela cintura e nossos rostos ficaram novamente a milimetros de distáncia.  
-Se você quiser um prova....  
Eu empurrei ele confusa e fui andando para faculdade com ele atrás de mim, por que James estava fazendo essas coisas? Ele me deixava nervosa com isso, deveria parar. Nos chegamos a faculdade e eu fui procurar minha sala de aula, vi aquela garota de cabelos castanhos claros e mexas rosas e fui até ela, ela era da minha sala mesmo.  
-Ei!  
Eu gritei e ela se virou sorrindo para mim.  
-Ah ruivinha, então você é de que sala?  
-A mesma que a sua, sala 48, perguntei seu nome para aquela recepicionista e vi que você estava na mesma sala que eu e minha amiga.  
Ela saio andando e eu fui com ela.  
-Legal, entâo não vai me dizer seu nome?  
Tinha me lembrado, eu sabia o nome dela, mas ela não sabia o meu e logo me apressei a falar.  
-Lily Evans e aquela que está vindo na nossa direção é minha amiga Alice.  
Eu falei apontando para Alice que vinha nervosa com vários livros na mão.  
-Lily, eu não marquei da gente se encontrar no estacionamento? E porque você não atende o celular?  
Eu levei minha mão ao cabelo e desatei a falar.  
-Foi mal, Lice, eu vim apostando corrida com James e nos entramos juntos aqui, eu não escutei o celular e acabei encontrando a Fernanda aqui.  
Alice se virou para Fernanda que até agora ela não a tinha notado e sorrio.  
-Alice Truscott, prazer.  
Ela falou estendendo a mão e Fernanda apertou a mão dela também.  
-Fernanda Capelline.  
Depois das apresentações entramos na sala, a maior parte das aulas foi só apresentação e joguinhos estranhos. Depois fomos para o intervalo e eu fui comprar alguma coisa.  
-Um refrigerante por favor.  
Eu falei para o garota que se virou e pegou meu refrigerante, paguei a conta e fui me sentar.  
-Lily, já a essa hora do dia tomando refrigerante? Vai ficar cheia de estrias.  
Falou Marlene que fazia psicologia com Remo se sentando na minha mesa.  
-E você tomando água, não pretende encher a barriga com isso, não é?  
Como ela sempre falava " água tem muitos minerais" e eu me empurrei na cadeira, Remo saiu da mesa e foi comprar alguma coisa.  
-Vamos hoje?  
Disse Marlene, como eu queria esquecer que precisava de roupas.  
-Depois da faculdade, nos almoçamos lá mesmo.  
Ela bebeu um gole de água e eu do meu refrigerante.  
-Alice vai?  
Claro que Alice ia querer ir, mas não, Alice é pior que a gossip girl e ia ficar falando para todo mundo dessa minha ida repentina ao shopping.  
-Não, isso é só entre você e eu.  
Ela rio e Remo voltou com dois pasteis para a mesa, eu como sou adiantada peguei um e ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
-Voc não ia aguentar tudo mesmo.  
Comi "meu" pastel terminando o assunto e voltei sozinha para a sala, Alice estava com Frank e Fernanda foi não sei para onde, o resto dos meus amigos eram de outros cursos.  
Me sentei em uma mesa no fundo da sala sozinha, estava cansada de toda aquelas apresentações e brincadeirinhas. Um garoto muito bonito se sentou ao meu lado sem nem pedir permisão.  
-Aulas chatas, não?  
Eu assenti ainda emburrada, ele nem fala "oi" e nem pede licença! Mais que garoto mal educado (como se eu fosse melhor.)  
-Ei, eu sou David Ross e você?  
Nem me conhece e já me chama de você! (e iria me chamar como? "senhorita"?)  
-Lily Evans.  
Ele sorriu e começou a conversar comigo, minha primeira impressão era que aquele garoto era um tremendo de um chato, mas na verdade o David era um cara super legal e gente boa.  
Nos falamos de muitas coisas enquanto as aulas passavam e eu descobri muitas coisas sobre ele com: Ele mora também em Manhattan, gosta de adrenalina e esportes radicais, Beatles e é um amor.  
-...e naquelas férias meu skate acabou com a roda toda.  
Ele ia falando mas foi enterrompido por Alice que chegou mal humorada ao meu lado.  
-Chega de coversa, Lily.  
Eu me levantei e peguei minha bolsa.  
-Tchau David.  
Ele me deu tchau e também saiu da sala, eu fui atrás de Alice.  
-Por que não se sentou ao meu lado e quem era aquele garoto?  
Alice me perguntou em seguida que eu chegei ao seu lado, ela parecia realmente muito mal humorada.  
-Estava sem saco para aturar a aula e aquele garoto era o David.  
-E eu tive que aguentar um garoto gordo e nogento do meu lado!  
Eu ri, nem tinha percebido se Alice estava bem na aula, David era tão interresante com suas histórias!  
-Deixa de drama, Alice.  
Ela bufou e descemos as escadas, eu ainda tinha que ir me encontar com Marlene.  
-E esse tal de David? Tá afim dele agora é?  
Eu neguei apressada com a cabeça e ela riu.  
-Ele é muito legal, mas apenas meu amigo e Alice eu tenho que me encontar com a Lene, tchau!  
Eu sai correndo e ela até chegou a gritar meu nome, mas eu já estava longe e encontrei Marlene encostada no seu ferrari, ela parecia bastante desligada.  
-Lene?  
Ela se virou para mim e abriu a porta do carro.  
-Oi, vamos?  
Eu fui para meu carro que estava ao lado do de James, entrei no carro e fui a 100 por hora para o shopping, já tinha transito na cidade.  
O shopping estava lotado, primeiro eu e Marlene fomos ao Mc'donalds fazer um lanchicho.  
-Alice me ligou enquanto eu dirigia, estava com raiva.  
Disse Marlene e eu levantei uma sombrancelha enquanto colocava katchup no meu hamburger.  
-Ela brigou navamente com Frank e tudo por causa que ela teve que aturar na aula uma garoto nojento e gordo por que você abandonou ela por um tal de David.  
Eu continuei a comer meu hamburger calada enquanto Marlene esperava uma resposta.  
-Então quem é David?  
Ela perguntou já vendo que eu não ia dar a resposta.  
-Meu amigo, Alice exagera, eu só estava conversando com ele e se ela sentou ao lado de um garoto nojento eu não tenho culpa.  
Marlene sorriu e voltou a comer seu hamburger, parece que nessa semana todos estão muito estranhos, James fica sussurando coisas sedutoramente no meu ouvido, Sirius só dorme, Remo não Fala nada,  
Marlene está comendo hamburger e Alice nervosa demais, até eu estou estranha, começar a fazer compras quem já se viu?  
-Remus estava tão calado hoje.  
Eu falei me lembrando do Reminho que quase não trocou nenhuma palavra comigo.  
-Bom, ele me falou que quando chegou no estacionamento uma garota quase ia batendo no carro dele.  
Estranho, Remo nunca foi muito preucupado com o carro, isso seria uma atitude mais minha do que dele.  
Marlene me levou a várias lojas e me forçou a provar várias roupas que não tinham nada haver comigo, comprei muitas roupas, algumas eu escolhi e outras Marlene me obrigou a comprar.  
Chegei em casa umas oito horas e fui direto para o meu quarto, arrumar aguelas coisa.  
-Fez compras, ruivinha? Novidade.  
Eu ri e olhei para Sirius que parecia pronto para sair.  
-Marlene me obrigou.  
Preferia mentir, dizer que eu tomei essa dastrica decisão é demais para mim.  
-Vai sair?  
Eu perguntei voltando a arrumar minhas coisas.  
-Vou encontrar a Carol no cinema, se James já não estivesse ocupado poderiamos ir juntos.  
Eu levantei a sombrancelha, essa história de ocupado eu não gostei nenhum pouco.  
-Ocupado?  
Eu perguntei receosa, esperando que Sirus não perguntasse se eu estava com ciumes,por que eu não estou.  
-Tá com uma loira ai no quarto já faz um bom tempo.  
Eu emburrei a cara e voltei a arrumar minhas roupas.  
-Não precisa me esperar, eu não volto cedo.  
Eu assenti e ele veio até mim me dando um beijo na cabeça e depois foi pegar o elevador.  
Eu terminei de arrumar minhas roupas e fui tomar um banho, vesti uma camisola e como James estava "ocupado" eu fui para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer.  
Escutei uma porta abrindo e fechando e depois um "tchau James" e uma loira saiu do quarto dele pegando o elevador, fiquei emburrada, até aguela vadia era mais arrumada que eu.  
-Sirius já saiu?  
Escutei James falar da sala e não respodi, estava chateada demais para abrir minha boca, ia cabar falando besteira.  
-Lily?  
Ele chegou na cozinha e ficou olhando para mim, por que ele não entende que hoje eu estou revoltada?  
-Você não acha que essa roupa está muito curta não, Lily?  
Eu me levantei e fui até ele.  
-Tem medo de não aguentar a tentação?  
Falei entrando no joguinho dele.  
-Claro que eu não tenho medo.  
-Não?  
Cheguei mais perto dele ficando a milimetros de seu rosto.  
-Não, mas se você continuar me tentando eu não me culpo pelos meus atos.  
Eu ri e quando estavamos quase nos beijando eu me afastei dele ainda sorrindo.  
-Boa noite James.  
Fui para o meu quarto e cheguei a ouvir um baixinho "boa noite,Lils". Se James queria brincar comigo eu também poderia brincar com ele.


	4. The Girl Nex Door

A cada dia eu desconfio mais da inteligência desses dois,imagina,eles deixaram a dispensa vazia e foram para a faculdade sem nem ao menos me acordar!  
Depois de um demorado banho e da minha barriga roncando eu desci para pegar meu carro,dirigi correndo como sempre para a faculdade e estacionei perto do bloco  
12, que no caso era do curso de psicologia,direito e arquitetura,sai do carro e me deparei com Remo que tinha acabado de estacionar ao meu lado,esperei ele para entrarmos juntos.  
-Não veio com James e Sirius?  
Como se aqueles dois ligassem para mim,eu posso morrer e eles só vão pensar em farrar.  
-Me abandonaram!  
Ele rio e continuou andando.  
-Então,Lils,gostando da faculdade?  
"Eu sinceramente odeio estudar",que mentira!eu sempre fui uma nerd,e nerd que é nerd não nega sua inteligência.  
-Ansiosa para começar as aulas de verdade.  
Nós entramos na faculdade e ele foi atrás de Marlene e eu fui procurar minha sala,é,eu já tinha esquecido qual é.Meu Iphone tocou e eu olhei para a tela que tinha  
uma mensagem do Sirius,"Lily,amor da minha vida,faz as compras?" dizia a mensagem,só me falta essa,esses dois esquecem de fazer seus deveres e colocam tudo para cima de mim!  
-Cínico!  
Eu murmurrei com raiva e avistei Fernanda entrando em uma sala,devia ser ali então,entrei na sala e avistei David conversando com ela fui até eles já que a professora ainda não tinha chegado e nem Alice.  
-Oi gente!  
Fernande esbanjou um sorriso e David apenas acenou.  
-Lils,tenho uma proposta para você e para o Daiv também.  
-Claro.  
Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando arrumar a franja que saia do lugar.  
-Maldito cabelo,continuando,vocês querem almoçar comigo?Podem levar quem quiser.  
Mas quem eu chamaria?Marlene?Ai eu teria que levar Remus também,Fernanda não gostava de Alice e se eu levasse Sirius tinha que levar James,mereço.  
-Eu vou,não tinha planos para hoje mesmo.  
David falou e eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha com insegurança.A professora chegou e eu fui me sentar com Alice,ela lia algum livro em particular e levantou a cabeça quando chegei a mesa.  
-Lembrou da minha existencia?  
Ela perguntou sarcástica e eu me sentei.  
-Sou misericordiosa,não ia deixar você se sentar ao lado do cara gordo e nojento de novo.  
Ela sorrio e veio com mais ironias para sima de mim.  
-Oh,santa.  
Mas eu sou sim um anjo de bondade e misericordia,apesar dos outros não terem misericordia de mim.  
-Ok,vai fazer o que depois da aula hoje?  
Ela pegou uma mexa do cabelo e a olhou.  
-Cabelereiro e acho Lily,que você devia vim também.  
Eu suspirei pesadamente e voltei a olhar Alice.  
-Mais uma criticando minha aparência?  
Ela rio novamente.  
-Ah,Lily,não se faça de vítima,e ai vem?  
Eu negei com a cabeça e começei a escrever o que a professora escrevia no quadro, mesmo que eu não soubesse o que.  
-Não posso,vou almoçar com Fernanda e David.  
Alice emburrou a cara,ela não gostava de Fernanda apesar de ser educada com ela,Alice era assim nunca gostava das pessoas de cara e comigo mesmo foi assim,ela me achava uma maloqueira,eu confesso.  
-Ahé,esqueci que você arranjou novos amigos.  
Alice era tão dramatica quanto ,eu não sou dramatica!  
-Lice,eu só vou sair com eles,o mundo não vai acabar e alias eu acho que também vou dar uma passada no cabeleiro depois.  
Ela rio e parou de escrever,Alice estava escrevendo alguma coisa?  
-O que é isso?O que fez minha velha amiga Lily querer frenquentar o cabeleiro?  
Eu suspirei pesadamente,se eu estava ficando louca daqui a pouco ia começar a me embebedar também.  
-Sabe,Alice,você aprende muita coisa com a vergonha pública.  
Voltei a minha concentração a aula e eu e Alice não conversamos mais, apesar da "cruz da minha vida" chegar inesperadamente na sala e pedir para falar comigo,eu com meu mau humor infeliz me levantei de má vontade e cruzei a porta fechando-a.  
-O que você quer James?Não vê que eu tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que ficar puxando conversa com você enquando minha aula vai passando?  
Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro parecendo sério e depois soltou um sorrisinho debochado,eu odeio esse sorriso alias eu estou odiando muitas coisas ultimamente.  
-Lils,não sejá tão ranzinza,eu só vim entregar a lista de compras para você.  
Como se eu fosse uma empregada!Minha vontade era de dizer "vai se ******,James",mais claro,minha educação não me deixa dizer isso,maldita educação!  
-Nada disso,vocês vão fazer as compras comigo,mesmo que seja só por compainha.  
Ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado e eu com minha misericordia me controlei para não bater naquele lindo rostinho.  
-Ah,Lils,eu tenho que sair com a Renata.  
Renata?quem é renata?  
-Eu tambem vou sair,com a Fernanda e o Daiv,você poderia vim com essa tal de Renata e depois vamos as compras!  
Forçei o nome do meu amigo e James estranhamente não reclamou e apenas assentio.  
-Otimo,eu ligo para você quando estiver saindo.  
Falei por ultimo e entrei na sala batendo a porta na cara de dele,como eu amo deixar James sem palavras!A aula continuou na chatice de sempre e quando felizmente chegou a hora do intervalo fui correndo atrás de Marlene,não poderia sair com James e uma garota qualquer sem minha amiga.  
-Lene,minha amiga para todas as horas!  
Marlene se virou para mim com sua água de sempre na mão e a sobrancelha levantada me fitando.  
-O que você quer?  
Direta,esse povo é muito mal comigo!Tá,eu sei que sou dramatica,mas pelo menos finjo não ser.  
-Por que vocês só pensam assim de mim?  
Eu falei com a mão no coração e Marlene rio.  
-Deve ser por que você só é boa quando quer alguma coisa.  
Me virei e fitei Remus que avia acabado de chegar.  
-Até você,Reminho?  
Por que as pessoas andam me criticando tanto?Ele apenas deu de ombros e continuou a tomar seu suco de cereja.  
-Ok Lily,chega de drama e conta logo o que você quer.  
Eu abri um sorriso para (tentar) ser simpática.  
-Vocês podem almoçar comigo?  
Marlene pegou o celular do bolso e passou ums dois minutos até falar sem tirar o rosto dele.  
-Não dá,marquei de ir com minha mãe de ver meu irmão no hospital.  
Esqueci de contar,Marlene tem um irmão,Rusty,que tem ums probleminhas e vive no hospital,sério a família da Lene é muito problematica não que eu tenha algo contra.  
-Certo...Remus?  
Me virei para Remus e ele passou a mão pelos cabelos pensativo.  
-Só não me arrange problemas.  
Eu acho que isso é um sim,mas tudo bem o Rem é melhor do que nada.  
-Você é minha salvação.  
Abraçei ele e sai correndo para encontrar Fernanda que conversava com Sirius,desde quando eles se conhecem?Chegei perto dos dois e soltei uma exclamação.  
-Vocês se conhecem?  
Eu perguntei me apoiando em Sirius,bem ele era mais forte que eu, podia muito bem me aguentar.  
-Da noite,Lils e eu não sou incosto.  
Eu me afastei dele e senti uma dor nos pés,me sentei no chão e todos me olharam como se eu fosse uma louca.  
-Qual é o problema?  
Eu perguntei olhando para os dois que ainda continuavam em pé.  
-Lils,a pergunta certa é "qual é o seu problema?"  
Povo critico,eita,quase ia me esquecendo do que ia falar.  
-Fê,o Remus,James e a namorada dele vão,ok?  
Sirius levantou uma sombrancelha e eu dei de ombros.  
-Você não devia me olhar assim,quem fica se pegando com uma garota diferente a cada dia é ele e não eu.  
Sirius me levantou a força e minhas dores nos pés aumentaram,nem para me ajudar a entrar na sala ele morrendo e Fernanda só fez rir da minha cara.  
-Algum problema,Lily?  
Perguntou David,pelo menos uma pessoa solidaria nesse mundo!  
-Eu acho que todos os meus pecados estão caindo em dobro por cima de mim.  
Ele pareceu confuso e eu dei de ombros,ando dando muito de ombros ultimamente,fui me sentar com Alice e fiquei calada(o que é uma coisa muito dificil) todo o resto da Aula.  
Sai me arrastando até encontrar Remus em seu carro.  
-Me dã uma carona?  
Eu perguntei já sentando no bando do passageiro.  
-E seu carro?  
-Depois eu pego,não ve meu estado de quase morte aqui?  
Ele apenas rio da minha desgraça(como todos fazem) e partiu com o carro para o restaurante onde nos chegarmos ninguém tinha chegado ainda então eu e Remus sentamos na mesa para espera-los.  
-Preocupada?  
Perguntou Remus ao ver eu praticamente destrosar minhas unhas roendo-as.  
-Esse povo demora demais e o James ainda foi pegar o casinho dele.  
-Então esse deve ser o motivo da sua preucupação.  
Ele falou estranho mas eu não liguei tinha mais coisas para me preucupar.  
-É,pessoas que demoram,esse é meu problema.  
-Pois então não prescisa se preucupar mais,eu chegei!  
Me virei para tras para saber quem era,mas claro que eu já sabia,reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar.  
-Quem disse que estavamos esperando você,James?  
Eu falei com a sobrancelha levantada e ele e a tal Renata se sentaram na mesa,ela era bonitinha,tinha os cabelos lisos,loiros e usava um oculos que cobria toda sua cara.  
-Da para ver pela sua preocupação.  
Eu ri e olhei para Fernanda e David que acabavam de entrar no restaurante.  
-Pois saiba que eu estava esperando o Daiv.  
Eu me levantei e segurei David pelo braço para se sentar ao meu lado,James colocou cara feia e os dois se sentaram na mesa.O olhar de Fernanda e Remus se cruzaram e ela se levantou.  
-Você?  
Ele se levantou também e fitou os cabelos rosa.  
-Sabia, a Lily só podia ter arrumado uma amiga barbeira!  
Eu não to entendendo nada e por que me colocaram nessa história?  
-Lily,como você pode ser amigo desse mal educado?  
Eu dei de ombros e logo falei.  
-Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?  
Eu perguntei e os dois voltaram a se sentar.  
-Eu sem querer quase batia no carro dele,mas foi sem querer!  
Ela falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos rosa.  
-Sem querer.  
Remus resmungou e o garçon chegou por tras de mim.  
-Então,o que desejam comer?  
Falou um garçon e eu logo peguei o cardapio.  
-Frango a parmegiana.  
Eu falei e James me olhou como se dissese "gulosa",como se eu comesse tanto um escolheu uma coisa e começamos a conversar.  
-Então,Renata,de onde você e James se conhecem?  
Eu perguntei com o olhar mais venenoso que pude e James me olhou intrigado ou com raiva,ah,não sei desifrar a expressão das pessoas.  
-Eu e Jimy somos da mesma sala.  
Ela terminou dando uma irritante risadinha e eu sorri amarelo.  
-Mesmo?Eu e Daiv somos da mesma turma também.  
James me olhou com veneno e se voltou para David ainda me encarando.  
-Então,David você deve conhecer bem a Lily.  
-Mais ou menos.  
David falou confuso e James continuou a me encarar.  
-Você sabia que a Lily tem alguns probleminhas?  
David pareceu mais confuso e eu me levantei com raiva.  
-James querido,podemos conversar?  
Ele se levantou ainda sorrindo e nimguém entendendo nada a não ser Remus que sabia dos meus probleminhas que James sempre espalhava quando estava com raiva de até a frente do banheiro e James ainda me olhava divertido.  
-O que você pensa que ia fazer?  
Eu falei apertando seu braço que pelo visto não causava dor.  
-Está com medo?  
-Não,só não fique falando mal de mim para o garoto.  
James rio e se desvencilhou do meu aperto.  
-Tá afim dele,é?  
Eu iria dizer "não te interessa" mas como estou tentando alfinetar James tenho que ser venenosa(isso não combina comigo).  
-E se esviver?Você tem algo contra?  
Ele rio parecendo ter diversão e raiva na voz,desde quando eu percebo a emoção das pessoas?  
-E se eu tiver algo contra?  
Eu dei um risinho e segurei o rosto de James com a mão.  
-Ai eu vou mandar você se ferrar.  
Sai dali e voltei para a mesa sorrindo e logo James voltou também não parecendo nada feliz e murmurrando algo como "você me paga".  
-Jimy,está tudo bem?  
Perguntou Renata e ele apenas ignorou.  
-Então,James,está tudo bem?  
Ele continuou a ignorar e eu voltei a falei para ele não brincar comigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------...  
Nota.A:E então gostaram?A Lily tá com tudo né?coitado do David,tem que aguentar a doida da Lils,mandem reviws,sabe,eu presiso muito delas para ter inspiraçã lendo e...  
Bjinhos!


	5. Ironic

Ta vendo o que dar mexer comigo? James praticamente me matou com o olhar no jantar e quando estavamos indo embora ainda quis fugir.  
-Renatinha,vamos?  
Ele a chamou e ela, idiota, foi sorrindo para ele.  
-Vamos porcaria nenhuma, James você vai fazer compras comigo.  
A loira se virrou para mim com as mãos na cintura e mascando chiclete.  
-Desce quando você manda nele?  
-Desde que ele deixou a casa sem comida e quer me obrigar a fazer compras sozinha.  
Ela rio de mim e eu revirei os olhos.  
-Por que você não faz sosinha? Bem que você tem cara de empregada.  
Foi um impulso, a culpa não é minha, eu só me atirei nela e começei a socar aquele lindo (terrível) rostinho, mas James me segurou pela cintura e me obrigou a sentar na mesa.  
-Você vai comigo levar ela em casa e depois fazemos as compras.  
Eu cruzei os braços como uma garota mimada, é a verdade o que fazer?  
-Prefiro ir no meu carro!  
Ele revirou os olhos e eu ouvi Remus dizer:  
-Lily seu carro está na faculdade.  
Traidor, tudo bem eu me entrego em seus encantos James...exagerei.  
-Certo, mas que essa(suspirei)garota não fale comigo.  
Ele assentio e ajudou a Renata a sair do restaurante, devia me ajudar! Apesar de que foi eu que fiz o estrago,opps!  
Entrei no banco de passageiro e logo liguei o rádio na minha estação favorita e fiquei balançando a cabeça, não presiso dizer que James e a loira oxigenada me olharam como se eu fosse uma louca, né?  
Ele deixou a salafraria em casa e logo fomos para o super mercado.  
Saimos do carro com James resmungando que o Sirius não fazia nada e ele tinha que ser obrigada a ir atrás de comida.  
-Só quem sofre nessa porcaria de apartamen...  
Já estava cansada de reclamação, até eu não reclamo tanto!  
-Cala a boca, James.  
Ele olhou emburado para mim.  
-Vai pegar um carrinho.  
Ele continuou a resmungar enquanto pegava o carrinho e eu só ri. James voltou com o pior carrinho e eu suspirei da burrice de dele.  
-Feliz agora?  
-Não, vai pegar refrigerante que eu vou procurar coisas para o ap.  
Ele saio resmungando como sempre e eu sai jogando tudo que achava bom no carrinho enquanto cantava.  
-Went your bad romance!  
James chegou em mim com uma sobrancelha levantada e eu apenas dei de ombros.  
-Você tem certeza que tomou seus remédios hoje?  
-Talvez...  
Perai! Eu não tomo remédios! Sou uma pessoa completamente normal, apesar da Marlene e todas as outras pessoas não acreditarem nisso.  
-Tudo isso?  
Ele falou olhando para o carrinho agora praticamente cheio, mas eu não exagerei, a casa estava nessecitando!  
-Você quer voltar a morrer de fome?  
Ele passou a mão pela testa e eu voltei para minha missão impósivel.  
-Lily...só por curiosidade...  
-O que?  
Eu me presipitei e ele me olhou feio, vou acabar criando um album de caras feias que eu recebo ao longo do dia.  
-Posso continuar? Certo...você estar tendo alguma coisa com o tal de David?  
Eu sorri por dentro mais fingi desinterrece, uma parcela de mim é uma boa atriz. Não pensem que eu sou convencida, por que eu não sou!  
-Talvez...  
-Você sabe dar respostas afirmativas ou negativas, não?  
-Claro que sei, só não quero dar para você.  
Ele bufou me fazendo rir e fomos para o caixa. Pagamos e fomos para o carro, pedi para James me deixar na faculdade por que já estava com saudades do meu carro.  
-Tem certeza que vai sozinha? Eu não sei me virar direito com as compras.  
James falou quando já estavamos no estacionamento da faculdade e eu bufei, ele se importa mais com as compras do que comigo!  
-Faz bem para a dignidade saber se virar.  
Abri a porta do carro e sai ainda segurando a porta.  
-Minha dignidade está em perfeitas condiçoes.  
Ele falou e eu sorri sarcástica.  
-Então piore ela.  
Bati a porta do carro e fui até meu carrinho vendo James ir embora, abri minha bolsa e peguei a chave, entrei no porche e tentei ligar o carro,tentei por que essa porcaria não funcionou! Isso que da ficar se gabando do carro, de repente ele  
vira uma lata velha que nem anda! Nada pode piorar agora! BUM! Boca maldita essa minha, agora vou ter que sair nessa chuva andando até encontrar um taxi nessa maldita cidade. Isso me lembra aquela música brasileira "tic tic nervoso", tem até uma parte assim:  
Eu to preso no trânsito com pouca gasolina...isso me da tic tic nervoso, sinseramente eu acho que errei mais tudo bem não da para me culpar, eu não sou brasileira!  
-CARONA?  
Escutei alguém gritar e por um minuto eu penso ser algum pervertido interresado na minha pessoa, o que é pouco provavel, estreito os olhos e me aproximo do carro.  
-David?  
Percebi ele por um momento e logo, olha o desastre: Saio correndo para fugir da chuva e tropesso no meio fio dando de cara com uma poça de água, me levanto, pesso piedade para Deus e entro no carro.  
-Belo tombo.  
E o idiota ainda ri da minha cara, como eu pude querer causar ciúmes com esse cara? Não! Eu não quis calsar ciúmes a James!  
-Hoje é um dia de má sorte.  
Ele sorri e liga o carro.  
-Aonde você morra?  
Eu suspiro e coloco minha bolsa no colo, só falta eu ter falta de mémoria!  
-Manhattam, mas o que você faz aqui?  
Ele virou a esquerda passando por um sinal vermelho, só eu mesmo para pedir carona a um barbeiro, apesar que eu sei que sou pior que ele.  
-Vim pegar umas pastas com o professor Cameron para poder terminar o trabalho.  
Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, eu não sei de nenhum trabalho!  
-Trabalho?  
Ele da um risinho e passa pela ponte.  
-Não se preucupe, é trabalho extra.  
Eu suspiro, falando nisso ainda presiso ir no cabelereiro por que não posso negar que meu cabelo está pior que...mas ele não presisa saber disso.  
-Alias você pode me deixar na proxima esquina?  
Ele assentio e logo depois parou.  
-Muito obrigada, espero não ter dado trabalho para você.  
-Nada, eu morro aqui pertinho.  
Eu assenti e dei dois beijinhos no rosto dele mas antes que eu fosse ele segurou meu braço.  
-Você poderia me passar o e-mail da sua amiga Marlene?  
Eu conjelei, então o cara estava a fim da minha melhor amiga? Que tragedia grega, logo eu que queria dar ums pegas nele.  
-Pessa a ela.  
Falei rudimente e bati a porta do carro, sai andando até entrar no cabelereiro preferido da Marlene. Que mundo é esse? Onde estão as pessoas loucas que me achariam pelo menos atraente? Eu acho que estão internados. Entrei no cabelereiro que aparentemente estava  
quase vazio e três mulheres vinheram até mim me deixando praticamente sufocada.  
-Querida o que você deseja?  
Perguntou a mulher mais alta que logo me empurrou na cadeira.  
-Bom, eu acho que é melhor repicar, sei lá.  
A mulher sorrio e chamou outra mulher loura que mascava chiclete e bufou ao ver meu cabelo.  
-O cabelo dela é lindo só falta um corte e idratação.  
A que mascava chiclete pegou meu cabelo, uma tessoura e começou a corta sem nem mesmo ter molhado! Vinte minutos depois ela me virou na cadeira, disse que estava pronto e saio sem falar nada. Eu levantei fui até o caixa, paguei e fui embora sem nem mesmo olhar no espelhor, já estava ficando com medo do resultado.  
Peguei um taxi, o taxista me olhou estranho e cheguei em casa.  
-Boa noite senhorita Evans! A senhora Evans ligou para cá.  
Minha mãe se importando comigo? Estranho, fui até o porteiro.  
-Ela pedio para a senhorita ligar para ela.  
Eu sorri e entrei no elevador, as vezes eu penso que esse porteiro é um robo, cheguei em casa e logo entrei no meu quarto correndo para nimguém ver o horror do meu cabelo. Olhei no espelho e vi que o resultado era até bom, eu tava até parecendo Ashley Simpsom! Sai do carro e fui até o quarto de James que felizmente não estava se agarrando com alguma garota.  
-Jay?  
Liguei a luz e vi James deitado na cama só de cueca, como ele fica assim sem nem trancar a porta?Pulei na cama e ele levantou a cabeça com sono.  
-Quardou as compras?  
Ele se virou e passou a mão no cabelo.  
-O que você fez no cabelo?  
-Nada  
Ele levantou a sobrancelha e eu ri, ele estava horrivel!  
-Então quer dizer que seu cabelo mudou com um simples toque de magica?  
Eu ri e empurei ele na cama.  
-Você esta linda sabia?  
-Jura? Eu me achei horrivel parecendo mais a ashley Simpsom.  
Ele rio e me puxou fazendo-me ficar deitada na cama ao lado dele.  
-Você é linda, mesmo com o cabelo parecendo uma espiga de milho.  
-Vou levar isso como um elogio.  
Meu celular tocou e eu sai correndo até chegar na sala e atender o telefone.  
-Alô?  
-Filhota?  
Que surpresa! Dona clara!  
-Mãe, soube que você me ligou mais cedo?!  
-É,estou triste de você não estar aqui, Brasil é um lugar lindo querida você iria amar.  
-Mãe, eu estou muito bem aqui.  
-A filha, eu sei que está, Sirius falou que ia cuidar de você.  
Se ela soubesse, que pena que minha mãe é fragil.  
-Tudo bem eu só queria avisar que sua prima, Missy, vai passar ums tempos ai...tá cortanto querida.  
-Certo, eu não ouvi nada mãe, thau.  
Desliguei o telefone e fui dormir.

Nota.A: Já notaram como isso é estranho? A Lily fica enchendo o saco de todo o mundo por nimguem gostar dela e quem mais gosta dela ela nem nota? eu adoro a Lil's mais sinseramente, parece que meus personagens tem vontade propia! Não que a personagem seja minha por que todo mundo sabe que é da JK mais tudo bem eu posso conviver com isso.  
Mandem reviws tá gente? Eu já falei que vocês são muito fofos? Especialmente os que perdem tempo lendo minhas loucuras, brigada a todas que mandão reviws, eu respondo quando tem perfil e desculpa pela demora.  
Bjinhos!


	6. Angelic me

_Hoje é um dia super especial! Não, não é meu aniversário, porque se fosse seria o melhor dia do ano e hoje é só um bom dia. Vocês devem estar me achando louca, né? Mas eu não sou! Hoje eu apenas não tenho aula, quer dizer eu tenho, mas não vou. Desde quando sou uma boa aluna?_

_Levantei-me indo em direção ao banheiro. Estava com uma cara horrível e meu cabelo parecia mais o do James. Só pra constar, meu cabelo é rebelde! Prendi-o em um rabo de cavalo, escovei meus dentes e fui para a sala. Como não havia ninguém por lá, liguei a televisão e fiquei assistindo Tom e Jerry até Sirius aparecer na sala com uma lata de pêssego em caldas. Eca!_

- A cada dia você fica mais nojento.

Ele sorriu sentando-se ao meu lado.

- 'Brigado.

- Eu não falei que era um elogio.

Bufando o cafajeste roubou o controle da minha mão e colocou na MTV.

- Sirius! Aquele era o episódio especial de Tom e Jerry!

Dando de ombros ele colocou o controle dentro da calça para eu não pegar.

- Isso é trapaça!

Ele sorriu e eu saí para a cozinha, estava morrendo de fome. Agora eu tenho certeza que nunca vou ser dona de casa! Sério, como eu vou sobreviver só de porcarias? Eu acho que é por isso que Marlene sempre fala que eu estou engordando, coitada de mim!

Peguei uma barra de chocolate e voltei para a sala, Sirius ainda assistia o canal de música, onde passava Bad Romance da Lady Gaga.

- Seu desocupado, não vai para a aula não? – comecei a comer minha barrinha e o vi dar de ombros mais uma vez.

- Hoje é sexta- feira.

A cada dia a criatividade dele atrofia, nem vou citar o fato de que também não tenho criatividade.

- E daí?

- Último dia da semana, um dia muito feliz para se ir à aula, mas eu não vou.

Coitada da minha cabecinha, esses loucos querem me enlouquecer e ainda parece que tem uma vozinha na minha cabeça falando "_você já é louca, querida_".

- Hoje eu ainda tenho que pagar alguém para buscar meu carro, ele quebrou -falei suspirando. Coitado do meu carro, sozinho, isolado, na chuva... insignificante.

- Arte das trevas.

Levantei a sobrancelha, desde quando Sirius fica lendo "Harry Potter"?

- Macumba?

Resolvi sair dali, o Sirius cansa qualquer um. Fui para o quarto do Jay, que não estava lá, e voltei para a sala. Acho que vou caminhar...

- Sirius, vem caminhar comigo? – Pedi passando as mãos pelo cabelo dele com a voz mais doce do mundo.

- Lily, querida, seus encantos só funcionam com o James.

Que garoto chato! Peguei meu celular e procurei alguém disponível para caminhar comigo.

- Vou acabar tendo que alugar amigos - resmunguei e Sirius só riu da minha cara. Ele nem notou meu novo corte de cabelo!

Fui trocar de roupa e voltei pronta para caminhar.

- Você não vai aguentar nem cinco minutos.

- Você é tão encorajador.

Ele sorriu amarelo e aproveitei para pegar uma água na geladeira.

- Uma tal de Missy ligou ontem querendo falar com você.

Missy? Será que era a minha prima Melissa? Mas eu não falo com ela há anos!

- E o que ela queria?

- Alguma coisa sobre aeroporto, não entendi direito.

Suspirei. De duas uma, ou Sirius 'tava bêbado ou tinha levado um fora da Lene.

- Você bebeu Sirius? Não minta!

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, sustentando um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu não lembro.

Eu estou mesmo em um antro de perdição.

- Tchau, beijos! - falei saindo pela porta e ele só levantou o braço fazendo uma careta engraçada. Tanto esforço...

Fui até a praça central e comecei a caminhar. Sério, isto exige um grande esforço físico, porque meus joelhos estão quase cedendo. Liguei meu Iphone e comecei a escutar minha diva Britney Spears, acho que não preciso comentar que Alice tem repulsa por ela, né? Na verdade Alice odeia tudo que não é convencional, apesar disso somos amigas e ela tem afeto por mim, eu acho...

Ah! Minha situação é complicada. Marlene também não é uma amiga das melhores, eu não sei que fixação ela tem por querer me mudar. Na verdade ela fala que eu sou a _estranha_, mas quem namorou o prepotente do Lestrange foi ela! Como que uma pessoa como ela pôde namorar aquele político corrupto que agora é noivo da prima do Sirius, Belatrix? E o Sirius a ama! Quer dizer, ele nunca falou, mas isso é óbvio apesar dele dizer que é apenas uma paixonite. Sei, sei.

Certo, eu aqui criticando minhas amigas e nem me olho no espelho! Quem sou eu? A louca que já fez as coisas mais vergonhosas no colegial! Já pulei na piscina de roupa e tudo quando as criançinhas estavam tendo aula, em um ataque joguei todos os livros da biblioteca no chão, dancei tango com meu ex professor de física e cantei rapper no meio do pátio central com essa minha voz maravilhosa (cof,cof).

- Ai!

Eu gritei quando um idiota bateu em mim. Isso que dá ficar caminhando de olhos fechados! E ao invés de esbarrar com um cara musculoso e gostosão, esbarro com um baixinho, gordinho e com um cabelo de palha.

- Desculpe-me - ele falou docemente no que senti minha raiva aumentando.

- Vai à merda! Quem é você?

Eu sou uma boca suja miserável, eu sei disso. O cara todo bonzinho e eu uma mal educada sem educação.

- Peter Pettigrew, prazer.

Nome estranho... ele não tem cara de Peter. Uma vez eu conheci um Peter, mas ele era mais bonzinho e... tá, deixa para lá.

- Dorcas Meadowes.

Que é? Eu não ia dar meu nome para um sujeito que eu mal conheço, ele podia muito bem estar inventando esse nome. Eu sou desconfiada, fazer o que?

- Posso te acompanhar na caminhada?

Eu assenti insegura, será que ele ia me enfiar em um beco escuro, me matar e pegar meu cheiro? Calma Lily, ele não é o homem sem cheiro daquele filme.

- Sabe, eu sou cantor.

Como um cara tão feio pode ser cantor? Não é descriminação gente, eu só não fui com a cara dele.

- Legal, eu sou DJ.

Ele sorriu e continuamos a andar. Se eu estava em um momento da minha vida em que eu podia mentir a vontade eu ia aproveitar, afinal eu sempre quis ser hippie e DJ.

- Você canta o que? - perguntei enquanto bebia minha água.

- Eletrônico. Estranho... nunca ouvi falar de você.

Opps!

- Eu uso codinome, e claro não posso falar para não revelar minha identidade.

Ele riu como se isso fosse ridículo e eu mesma achei que minha criatividade agora passou de zero para impossível.

- Por quê?

Engoli em seco, o que eu ia inventar agora?? Que eu era filha do presidente?

- Meu pai é político e muito corrupto.

Ele me olhou com uma cara estranha e eu me amaldiçoei por dizer uma besteira dessas, quem ia dizer que o próprio pai é corrupto?

- Mas eu o amo.

Ele assentiu ainda me olhando estranho, eu tenho que vazar daqui.

- Eu vou pegar aquele caminho - disse apontando. - É mais perto da minha casa.

Eu comecei a correr e vi de relance, ele acenando para mim. Até que o cara não era tão estranho assim, talvez a estranha aqui seja eu. Liguei para Marlene para pedir ajuda.

- Lene?

Apesar de estar falando no telefone senti que Marlene não estava nada feliz.

- O que aconteceu?

Sentei embaixo de uma árvore e peguei minha água.

- Lily, aquele idiota do Rodolfo veio falar comigo!

Falando no diabo ele aparece, ela pareceu engolir o choro.

- O que ele disse?

Nunca fui conselheira amorosa, mas ela insiste em desabafar comigo ou com Remus, já que Alice daria uma tapa na cara dela e diria "Vá fazer alguma coisa que preste".

- Que ainda me amava e estava com Belatrix só por causa do pai dele.

- Você quer dizer que ele está com Belatrix por dinheiro, não é?

- Mas ele disse que me ama!

- Ama? Então por que abandonou você por outra?

Ela começou a chorar e eu me arrependi de ser tão dura, mas Marlene precisava aprender!

- Ele quer se encontrar comigo no cassino do pai dele.

Ela falou já contendo o choro.

- E você?

- Eu não sei Lily... Eu realmente não sei.

Eu suspirei. Precisava ir para o hospital, meus pés estavam uma desgraça!

- Bom, eu vou à sua casa mais tarde. Meu carro não está funcionando então terei que pedir carona para Sirius ou James.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas quando o fez sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Não traga Sirius aqui! E não demore, pois Remus não entende nada do que eu digo.

Como ele iria entender? Ele nem conhece Rodolfo!

- Certo! Beijos, amiga.

Levantei-me e voltei para casa, mas não sem antes comprar um Mc Donald's. No caminho todo me amaldiçoei por ser tão gulosa e ter comido DOIS Mc Chickens.

A casa estava vazia, nada de Sirius, nada de James. Troquei de roupa e fui checar a caixa eletrônica.

_- Jay, aqui é a Lorelai, você me deu seu número ontem e não me ligou!! Então eu liguei, mas como você está escutando deu na caixa postal. Me liga, amor!_

Desliguei o telefone com raiva. Pra que eu iria querer ouvir mais uma Renata da vida? Liguei para o táxi e fui esperar na portaria.

- Oi - falei depois de três minutos olhando para o porteiro sem falar nada.

- Boa tarde, senhorita.

Ele respondeu gentilmente e eu senti mais medo ainda. Eu tenho muita desconfiança de pessoas aparentemente gentis.

- Você sempre trabalhou aqui?

Cara, eu não tenho nada para falar com o porteiro do meu prédio, nem o nome dele eu sei!

- Faz mais de dez anos.

- E nunca viu nada suspeito?

Ele me olhou ainda com aquele sorriso gentil e eu suspeitei que ele fosse dizer: "_só a senhorita"._

- Bom, aqui já teve um traficante da Argentina.

Tenho uma leve impressão de que esse cara me odeia, mesmo que eu não seja argentina.

- Hum... E qual é seu nome?

- Erico e antes que me pergunte, sou de Nova Iorque mesmo.

Isso é uma prova, nenhuma pessoa normal falaria o nome verdadeiro e a cidade! Tudo bem, pessoas legais falariam, mas esse cara pode ser um robô disfarçado!

O táxi chegou e eu corri para dentro dele, no rádio tocava uma música clássica muito chata e eu quase cochilei no caminho. Chegando à casa da Lene, paguei o taxista e toquei a campainha.

- Lily, querida! – foi a fofa da Sra. Mckinnon me abraçando quando abriu a porta.

- Boa tarde Sra. Mckinnon.

Ela me soltou e eu me senti aliviada.

- Marlene está presa no quarto dela, talvez você consiga fazer com que ela abra a porta.

Entrei na casa espaçosa e fui em direção ao quarto de Marlene com a em meu alcance.

- Lene!! É a Lily!

Eu gritei e escutei-a vir até a porta.

- O Sirius 'tá aí?

- Não, eu vim de táxi.

Escutei ela suspirar abrindo a porta, para logo em seguida me puxar para dentro do quarto.

- Minha mãe não para de me perseguir, ela quer saber a todo custo o que está acontecendo.

Ela falou voltando para a cama e eu me sentei na poltrona ao lado.

- Pensou se vai aceitar?

Ela suspirou e pegou o chá gelado ao lado da cama.

- Queria saber o que ele vai falar e depois daria o fora.

- Se você estiver segura, pode muito bem fazer isso.

Ela colocou o chá novamente na mesinha e sorriu para mim.

- E esse é o problema Lily, eu não sei se estou segura o suficiente.

Eu fui até a cama e segurei a mão dela.

-Se você quiser, eu te acompanho.

Ela sorriu e secou os olhos com a mão livre.

- Você iria querer bater nele – disse rindo e até eu ri.

- Possivelmente.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso da minha calça jeans e atendi sem ver quem era.

- Priminha?

Falou uma voz conhecida que eu não reconheci.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Melissa! A Missy!

- Ah, oi Missy.

- Cadê você? Você nem foi me buscar no aeroporto! Eu mandei aquele cara te avisar, mas ele parecia bêbado! E agora eu estou no seu apartamento com um tal de James, cadê você, Lilyzinha?

- Um minuto.

Tampei o celular com a mão e olhei nervosa para Marlene.

- O que foi? - perguntou numa careta ao beber seu chá frio.

- Simples, minha priminha de dezesseis anos está na minha casa com James e eu nem sei o motivo.

Marlene riu de mim e se levantou enquanto eu voltava para o telefone.

- Missy?

- Oi, flor.

- Já chego aí.

Desliguei o telefone, me despedi de Marlene e da mãe dela, e fui embora.

Tinha uma prima menor de idade me esperando em meu apartamento. Eu merecia mais o que?

Nota. B: Oooi (:

Ahh! Adorei esse capitulo! To sentindo que essa Missy vai aprontar algo hein? Hahaha será que a doida da Marlene vai encontrar com o corrupto???

Cara to adorando a fic, sua Lily é muito comédia!! Me acabo (:

Não demora heein? (yn)

Beijinhos zix zix!

Lu

Nota. A: Minha beta é demais, ne¿ O que seria de mim sem ela¿ Bom pessoal não esqueçam de comentar por que isso deixa essa velhinha muito feliz!E eu estou tentando fazer um vídeo para essa fic, se de certo eu coloco o link no meu perfil.

Bjos e até a próxima!


	7. No One Needs To Know

Enquanto meu carro corria para chegar em casa a tempo da minha querida prima não fazer qualquer loucura, eu pensava o que ela estaria fazendo lá, afinal Missy nem sabia onde era a minha casa!

Coloquei meu carro na garagem e logo peguei o elevador. Abri a porta de casa e fui até a sala onde Missy e James conversavam animadamente.

- Ei, vocês dois, cheguei!

Os dois olharam para mim e Missy deu um pulo pra correr em minha direção.

- Lilyzete!

Ela me abraçou e quando se soltou eu reparei como ela estava diferente da pequena Missy de cinco anos atrás. Seus cabelos castanho-claros agora estavam bastante ondulados e com partes loiras, ela estava bem bronzeada e seus olhos estavam em um verde água maravilhoso. Só uma coisa não havia mudado: ela continuava baixinha.

- Como você veio parar aqui?

Fui até o sofá depositando minha bolsa, mal reparando minha prima saltitante vindo atrás de mim.

- A tia Clara não avisou?! Eu vim passar as férias aqui!

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e depois olhei para James, que colocou as mãos para cima.

- Eu não dei em cima da sua prima e não me olhe assim.

Eu sentei no sofá e Missy ficou em pé na minha frente.

- James foi bem legal comigo, Lily!

Ela falou desaprovando meu olhar, por que todo mundo pensa só o pior de mim?

- Eu não falei nada!

Os dois deram de ombros e eu guardei para mim o instinto de pular no pescoço daqueles dois seres.

- Certo, eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Deixe-me explicar, priminha! Mamãe me deixou de férias todo o mês dizendo que já que eu trabalhei o verão inteiro no hotel da família, eu poderia viajar para o continente. Falei com tia Clara e ela disse que eu podia vir para sua nova casa, pois ela está no Brasil!

Eu suspirei. Minha mãe não me avisa nada e, além disso, a filha de dezesseis anos da tia Donna vem passar as férias na minha casa junto com James! E Sirius, eu quero dizer.

- James já mostrou teu quarto?

Os dois trocaram olhares e depois Missy sorriu. Tentei engolir minha súbita vontade de matar alguém (especialmente aqueles dois!) e balancei a cabeça para espantar estes malignos pensamentos, mas simplesmente piores ainda rodearam minha _doce_ mente. _E se James estivesse interessado em Missy? E se por um acaso o sentimento de Missy fosse recíproco? E se eu estivesse sobrando nessa história?_ Sério, se eu continuar com minhas paranóias vou acabar delirando e começando a falar em terceira pessoa, olha que eu estou **bem** perto disso!

- Então eu vou tomar um banho. Missy, não saia de casa! Você é minha responsabilidade.

Eu sabia que ninguém ia cair nessa minha história de que ela estava sobre minha responsabilidade, afinal eu não era responsável e Missy nunca iria ligar para minhas regras.

- Reformulando, não saiam sem mim!

Os dois apenas assentiram. Entrei no meu quarto e procurei por uma toalha limpa dentro do meu guarda roupa, ou seja, minha bagunça total. Achei a toalha e me enfiei no banheiro. A única coisa que iria me tranquilizar agora era uma boa porção de chocolate, mas como eu estou nova demais para virar uma diabética e morrendo de medo de sair do quarto e ver Missy e James juntos, comecei a cantarolar uma música velha dos Beatles bem lentamente.

Saí do meu demorado banho e coloquei um vestido vermelho e sapatilhas azuis. _Realmente, só faltava colocar duas ligas no cabelo pra ficar mais ridícula!_ Mas não me deixei abalar pelas críticas da minha própria mente e coloquei um cinto branco sobre o vestido soltinho. Fui para a sala ainda com uma toalha tentando enxugar meus cabelos, percebi que James assistia quase dormindo ao seriado Lost e não havia sinal de minha priminha preferida.

- Hey, James!

Ele virou a cabeça preguiçosamente para meu lado e eu me forcei a suspirar. Ele estava lindo! Sentei ao seu lado tomando o controle de sua mão, se Sirius não me deixa assistir televisão em paz eu poderia força James a deixar.

- Por que está arrumada?

Levantei uma sobrancelha intrigada. Ele sofria de sérios problemas mentais ou eu não falei que iríamos sair?

- Vamos sair James, vá se trocar!

Ele levantou correndo e entrou no quarto sem falar nada. Aproveitei para pegar meu celular e ligar para Marlene.

- Lily, 'tá tudo bem aí?

- Mais ou menos, quer sair com a gente?

- Não estou muito afim... Acho que vou dormir.

- Marlene, você nunca fica assim nessa secura, o que foi?

- Vou me encontrar com Rodolfo amanhã, já decidi.

- Tudo bem, mas já falou com Alice? Ela também é sua melhor amiga.

Ela engoliu em seco. Claro que Alice iria ficar irritada de qualquer jeito ao saber que Marlene não contou a ela e que ela ainda iria se encontrar com o Lestrange.

- Não posso, ela vai me matar! Você conhece Alice e sabe que é melhor eu contar depois.

- Certo. Depois vai sobrar para eu tranquilizar a fera, mas tudo bem.

- Boa noite Lils, divirta-se.

Ela desligou na minha cara sem esperar minha resposta, como sempre. Levantei-me do sofá e fui até o quarto que agora hospedava Missy.

- Lily! Me ajuda!

Abri a porta do quarto e vi Missy pendurada na janela segurando alguma coisa, fui até ela e a segurei pelos ombros.

- Melissa, o que você está tentando fazer?

Ela segurava um fio de nylon que no final prendia uma pedra parecidíssima com granito.

- Minha pedra da sorte Lils, vai cair!

Eu puxei Missy com o fio de nylon e a pedra para a cama e senti que meus ossos nunca mais se moveriam. Isso é o que acontece quando se é prestativa com a uma prima pior que você mesma.

- Como foi que você foi parar ali?

Ela segurava a pedra com as duas mãos murmurando alguma coisa, e eu tive uma leve lembrança daquele filme "O Senhor dos Anéis" onde ela era o tal do Smigol murmurando "_meu precioso"_ para o anel, no caso dela a pedra.

- É uma longa história e o que importa é que minha pedrinha está salva.

Bufei e puxei Missy pelo braço até a sala e surpreendentemente ela ainda segurava a maldita pedra! James já estava lá e parecia um pouco menos cansado. De esguelha olhei para Missy e vi que ela vestia uma saia de flores com uma blusa branca e os cabelos loiros presos, estava uma graça!

- Bom, não dá para ir a uma festa sem o rei delas.

Os dois pareceram confusos e eu peguei o meu celular.

- Sirius?

- Lils!

- Onde você está? Eu, a Missy e o James vamos para alguma balada e como você sabe não dá para ir sem você!

- Obrigada pela gentileza querida Lils, eu 'to no pub do Seu Matheus, mas a gente pode se encontrar em algum lugar.

- Certo, a gente se encontra na Life.

- Vou pagar a conta e 'to indo pra lá.

Desliguei o telefone e olhei para os dois na minha frente.

- Bom, vamos com o carro de quem?

Enquanto eu dirigia cantando "I Gotta Feeling" com Missy, James estava preocupado em não me fazer bater. Já estava farta das tentativas dele tirar o volante de minhas lindas mãos e também cansada dos "_Olha o sinal vermelho!"_ ou "_Isso se chama quebra mola, não pule sobre mim!"_ quando eu fazia alguma imprudência. Já bastava os carros atrás buzinando e com James **buzinando** no meu ouvido não dava!

Quando chegamos à minha boate preferida, James estava de mau humor e logo foi atrás de um copo de whisky com Missy atrás dele. Eu, A abandonada, procurei por Sirius e só o achei cinco minutos depois dançando cercado de garotas.

- Você não perde tempo!

Eu gritei fazendo Sirius me puxar pela cintura.

- Ruiva, tempo é dinheiro!

Eu sorri e olhei em direção ao bar onde James conversava suavemente com minha prima.

- Já conheceu minha prima?

Eu falei apontando para ela e Sirius quase suspirou.

- Tão linda quanto você, o James me falou dela.

Senti-me mal, será que eu estava com ciúmes da minha prima? Afinal ela era linda e loira e eu uma ruiva louca!

- Só não devia ficar tão perto do James!

Ele sorriu e eu quase me matei por minha gafe. Não, eu não sou apaixonada por James!

- Ciúmes?

- Não, é só impressão sua!

Desvencilhei-me de Sirius e fui até James que agora não conversava mais com Missy.

- Desilusão amorosa?

Falei apontando para o copo de whisky e logo depois ele me olhou de cara feia.

- Não te interessa.

Pelo visto já 'tá bêbado.

- Mal educado.

Murmurei e James apenas deu de ombros enquanto eu pegava uma cerveja e me virava para ele.

- Onde está minha prima?

- A prima é sua!

Olhei pelo salão e nada de Missy, se aquele ser desaparece tia Dora me mata! Peguei meu celular e tentei ligar para ele, o que não adiantou muito, pois a _fofa_ não me atendeu.

- Sabe, não é normal ser gay.

Olhei para James que passava o indicador na borda do copo enquanto olhava para o mesmo vazio. Levantei uma sobrancelha, esse garoto não está **nada** bem!

- Você é muito medieval, James.

Ele olhou para mim com tristeza, claro estava bêbado, e depois colocou o copo na mesa levantando-se.

- Você pensa que vai aonde?

Quando ia se levantar quase caiu e eu tentei ajudá-lo sem muito sucesso.

- Vamos, eu ajudo você.

Não sei o que me deu naquela hora, esqueci de Missy e Sirius e só estava pensando na segurança de James, afinal ele estava bêbado e uma amiga que se preze não vai deixar o melhor amigo ir dirigindo e acabar por destruir um lindo carrinho. Cheguei à conclusão que sou uma boa amiga, mas não uma boa prima. É... Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa para melhorar isso.

- Espera aí, vou falar com Sirius e já volto.

Deixei ele encostado em uma parede e fui até Sirius que pulava freneticamente ao som de uma música.

- Sirius, leva Missy para casa?

Ele parou de pular por um instante e apenas concordou, voltei até James e fomos para o meu carro.

- Acredite Lily, estar no fundo do poço é muito melhor do que estar por cima.

Ele falou exatamente depois de eu ajudá-lo a entrar no carro e ir para o banco de motorista.

- Para poder se embebedar?

Ele balançou a cabeça e por um momento eu pensei que ele fosse vomitar.

- Eu posso beber a hora que eu quiser.

Eu ri internamente, James quase nunca ficava bêbado. Bom, ele sempre bebia, mas nunca parecia bêbado.

- Então... Você está no fundo do poço, por quê?

Eu perguntei enquanto virava a esquina já bastante perto de casa, não tinha ligado o rádio, pois com certeza ele estava com dor de cabeça e eu não queria piorar seu estado.

- Porque eu estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

Oh meu Deus! Relaxa Lily, afinal ele estava bêbado!

**N/B**: OOMG! OOMG OMG! James se declarando?? :O

To curiosa, você parou na melhor parte sua chata!!! Haha

AMEI o capitulo, foi beem divertido : )

Será que rola algo com o Sirius e a missy? Hein hein? Curiosa ;x

Mas saberemos depois ;x hahahhaa

Bom, então está aí mais um capítulo amado!

Posta logo, doidinha :DD

Beijos da beta mais louca ainda haha

**N.A: **OMG (2)! E ai, gostarão¿ Quero comentários! Nem eu mesma sei o que deu no James, afinal como a Lily disse ele estava bêbado! Obrigada minha beta preferida! E falando nisso, mudando de assunto total eu quero disser, Obrigada Sophie, Luu, Angel, Brooke e todas as pessoas que comentaram! Vocês são muito fofas!


	8. Oh my god

**Capítulo 8**

Pisquei meus olhos atordoada, James estava bêbado e falando besteiras ou eu estava ouvindo coisas? Ele agora olhava fixamente para mim deixando-me mais confusa.

- Sabe do que você precisa? De um bom banho.

Entrei na garagem do prédio e James abriu a porta enquanto o carro ainda estava em movimento.

- Você perdeu a cabeça?

Parei com tudo e ele saiu do carro, peguei minha bolsa e fui atrás daquele louco, afinal o que dera nesse menino? Entramos no elevador e ele continuou a olhar para baixo.

- Não querendo dar uma de mãe, mas dando, o senhor vai direto tomar um banho, está fedendo a bebida!

A porta do elevador abriu e ele se enfiou no quarto sem trocar nenhuma palavra comigo... O que eu fiz? Ele fala que está apaixonado pela melhor amiga e sai do carro sem falar nada! Queria me deixar louca ou o que?! Fui para meu quarto, precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

Já era domingo, bom vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu já pulei para o domingo,o único motivo é que eu fiquei trancada no meu quarto o dia inteiro! James não deu sinal de vida, Sirius tentou me tirar à força do quarto, Missy disse que perdeu a sua pedra da sorte e também se trancou no quarto e Marlene por fim foi se encontrar com o Lestrange. E agora neste exato momento eu estou indo para a casa dela para saber o que aconteceu ontem.

No mesmo momento que eu ia batendo na porta ela se abriu e Marlene me puxou para dentro do seu quarto.

- Me mata logo.

Murmurei estressada e Marlene nem sequer ouviu, partiu para a mesa de cabeceira atrás do celular.

- Você vai me matar, Lils!

Bufei distraída e fiquei apenas observando a decoração do quarto enquanto Marlene ligava para alguém.

- Alice? Você pode vir aqui? Certo, até daqui a pouco então.

Não tinha entendido absolutamente nada e fui me sentar na poltrona ao lado da cama.

- Você vai mesmo contar para Alice?

Ela levantou a sobrancelha e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Pensei que você queria que eu contasse.

- Só estou averiguando.

Falei enquanto dava de ombros e Marlene não parava de mexer a perna esquerda.

- Aliás, como foi a festa?

Deveria eu contar a ela o que James falou? Ele estava bêbado! **Só isso**! E afinal ele não me considera sua melhor amiga, talvez uma amiga legal... É melhor ficar de boca fechada! Ai!! Mas isso é tão difícil!

- Legal, só faltou você.

Ela sorriu e eu escutei a campainha tocar, Marlene saiu correndo e depois de alguns minutos voltou com Alice.

- Então... Vão finalmente me contar o que estão aprontando?

Ela falou com uma sobrancelha levantada e eu engoli em seco, isso ia ser muito cansativo, Marlene olhou para mim pedindo ajuda e eu dei de ombros.

- Se vira.

Nossa como eu sou má. Ela suspirou e falou gaguejando.

- Eu fui me encontrar com Rodolfo ontem.

Alice abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, eu já estava pronta, tinha até tapado meus ouvidos!

- Você é louca? Bateu com a cabeça? Sair com aquele safado que te traiu por dinheiro! É por dinheiro Marlene! Ou você acha que ele estava com a Bellatrix por que a amava? Que papo mais idiota... E...

Depois de descarregar toda sua raiva, o que vocês definitivamente não precisam ouvir, ela suspirou devagar e olhou para Marlene e em seguida para mim, eu falei que ia sobrar pra mim!

- Então, o que aconteceu?

_**Flashback**_

_Quando eu cheguei ao cassino Rodolfo já estava lá e me mandaram subir até a sala dele. Eu até achei engraçado estava vestida toda de preto! Entrando na sala ele pediu para eu me sentar. Ah, ele estava tão lindo!_

_- Não precisa se esconder, Bellatrix não está aqui._

_Ele citou enquanto eu tirava meus óculos. Na verdade eu estava vestida assim porque não queria que as pessoas me vissem entrando em um cassino._

_- Você não a traz aqui?_

_Ele pegou um charuto e até chegou a me oferecer e, claro, eu neguei._

_- Ela odeia este lugar, fala que só serve para perder o seu precioso dinheiro, na realidade eu acho Bellatrix muito fresca._

_Cheguei a suspirar, seu perfume deixava um rastro na sala. Eu até me lembro de que antigamente ele usava o mesmo perfume que eu, só que obviamente na versão masculina, e pode ser que aquela era a versão masculinizada do perfume de Bellatrix. Tá, foco Marlene!_

_- Chego a achar que ela está certa, este lugar me dá arrepios._

_Ele sorriu de lado e se levantou vindo em minha direção, eu não estava mais me sentindo bem, era como se o velho Rodolfo tivesse morrido e a versão capitalista dele estivesse à tona._

_- Não se preocupe, eu te protejo._

_Ele falou enquanto passava a mão pelos meus cabelos, o meu perfume se misturava ao dele e deixava um odor desagradável._

_- Você já não me protege Rodolfo, eu só vim aqui saber o que você realmente quer._

_Seria ridículo demais se ele falasse que me queria de volta, aliás, iria ser clichê. Meu ódio de quando soube que havia sido trocada pela prima de Sirius estava de volta._

_- Marlene, querida, o que importa não é o que eu quero e sim o que queremos._

_Eu sorri sarcástica e me levantei, queria ir embora._

_- Eu quero distância de você Rodolfo, o único sentimento que eu tenho por você é nojo. Desculpe, eu vou embora._

_Fui em direção à porta, não queria que ele viesse com uma história ridícula de que ainda me amava._

_- Só não se arrependa depois quando estiver em outros braços!_

_Ele gritou enquanto eu saía da sala dele, me apressei para meu carro e fui para casa de Remo._

_**Fim do flashback**_

- Por que você não foi à minha casa?

Eu perguntei com ciúmes, afinal ela era minha **melhor amiga** e ia recorrer ao Remo que não sabia nada da história!

- Eu tentei te ligar Lily, Sirius atendeu e disse que você estava trancada no quarto!

Ela falou pegando uma xícara de café na mesa de cabeceira e Alice olhou provocativa para mim.

- Por que se trancou no quarto, hein Lily?

E agora o que eu ia contar? Não, eu **não** ia contar a verdade!

- Problemas intestinais...

Alice riu e Marlene me olhou com aquele olhar de "mentirosa", outra vez vou tentar ser mais racional.

- Certo, eu tenho que ir para casa e Marlene não faça nada de imprudente!

Falou Alice se levantando e eu acompanhei minha amiga.

- É Lene, não faça nada que eu não faria!

Marlene revirou os olhos e eu saí acompanhando Alice. Da próxima vez vou dar conselhos melhores! Entrei no carro partindo logo depois de Alice, ainda bem que minha casa é perto da casa da Lene.

- Talvez eu precise de uma reabilitação.

Sugeri para minha mente maluca. Claro, eu não estava normal! Ficar trancada no quarto o dia inteiro por causa de uma besteira dita por um bêbado é o fim! Estou a ponto de ficar acordada a noite inteira batendo minha cabeça na parede. Saí do carro e entrei no elevador. Ah, não aguento mais esse elevador, também!

Entrei com cuidado no apartamento, escutei barulho de música vindo do quarto de Sirius, deve ser mais uma festinha particular. Coloquei minha bolsa em qualquer canto e me joguei no sofá.

- Sirius 'tá te chamando, Lils!

Ouvi alguém falando por trás de mim e me virei bruscamente. Ele não estava bêbado e estava sem camisa... Oh nossa! Como ele fica perfeito assim! É gente, esse cara é o James.

- Por que ele não vem até aqui?

James sorriu e veio até mim, pelo visto ele não devia se lembrar de nada de sexta à noite! Nossa que má sorte... Quer dizer, muita, muita sorte!

- Você conhece o Sirius. Preguiça, pura preguiça.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado sorrindo, eu preciso de uma camisa de forças AGORA! É inevitável olhar para esse abdômen perfeito e não poder tocá-lo.

- Sei... E James você se lembra de alguma coisa de sexta à noite?

Ele pareceu achar a pergunta engraçada e negou com a cabeça.

- Não me lembro de absolutamente nada, por quê?

Ninguém cai mais no truque "apenas curiosidade", então minha única forma de evitar constrangimento nesse exato momento é mentindo. É, minha ficha de verdades diminui a cada palavra que eu digo.

- Nada, você 'tava bêbado e eu tive que te carregar até o quarto, isso devia ter sobrado para o Sirius!

Claro, tudo é culpa do Sirius. Mesmo que um terremoto ocorra do outro lado do mundo todos vão pensar que ele influenciou os deuses. Não viaja Lily.

- Desculpa Lils...

Ele falou sorrindo e eu me levantei para saber o que o maldito queria, fui até o quarto de Sirius onde ele e um cara conversavam e bebiam animadamente.

- Dorcas?

Nossa!! Eu acabei de me meter em uma R O U BA D A, afinal desde quando Sirius conhece Peter??!

N/B: AMORE! Sorry pela demora, culpe as férias e as viagens de última hora :) mas enfim, aqui estou eu! Haha adoreei esse capitulo, pra variar né? Pelo menos a Marlene fez uma coisa sensata o/ palmas palmas

Haha

Mas esse final... oomg! Caran, Sirius conhece Peter? :O To vendo que ainda vai dar muiiita confusão. Não demore a atualizar que eu prometo não demorar a betar haha ;)

Enfim, um comentário a fazer, JAMES GOSTOSO! Cadê o meu que não aparece até aagora? :D haha

Então, está aí amoré! Beijos até a próxima :)

Nota.A: Gostou¿ Que perfeito! Bom,minhas queridas leitoras muito obrigada por comentar e espero que gostem! Obrigada a Maria Fernanda Potter, a Larissa, a Luu(claro!),a Gabi, a Bruna, a Manuela, a Carol Mamoru,a Sophiee, a , a Angel Cullen...Meninas vocês podem se considerar muito fofas! Brigadão e bjinhos, até a próxima!


	9. One of those girls

**Capítulo 9**

Forcei-me a sorrir e o melhor que eu consegui foi uma careta sem forma, afinal o que aquele garoto dos infernos estava fazendo ali? Sirius me olhou com desdém.

- Não, Pitt, o nome dela é Lily.

Ele falou como se estivesse explicando a uma criança de cincos anos como um mais um é dois, mas no caso de Peter é que uma professora mentirosa ensinou tudo errado, no caso eu.

- Claro que não Six, eu me lembro da Dorcas no parque.

Sirius me olhou com aquele mesmo olhar que Marlene dava para mim "sua mentirosa", estou começando a odiar esse olhar. Não pude aguentar e tive um ataque de risos.

- Lils!

James veio até mim como se eu estivesse tendo uma crise de asma. É eu tenho asma, mas só quando estou mal mesmo. James lançou um olhar significativo a Sirius que respondeu muito prematuramente.

- Lily e sua pequena tendência a reformular os fatos.

Afinal, por que ele tinha que falar do meu pequeno probleminha? Parei de rir e só tentei respirar enquanto Peter me olhava com uma expressão "coitada, é louca", uma explicação simples e lógica.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se ela é bipolar ou algo assim.

Falou James enquanto me dava um copo de água. Bem, a afirmação de James pode até ser verdadeira e se for eu aviso: Preciso urgentemente de um médico.

- Por que você não me contou que seu nome era Lily?

Peter perguntou e eu simplesmente tive que me acostumar com a ideia de que mentir em uma hora dessas é um grave sintoma da minha nova doença, ou é mais fácil dizer que eu que a criei!

- Bem, você podia ser um maníaco! E se você me arrastasse para um beco escuro, me matasse e roubasse meu cheiro?

Certo, agora parece que não é mais minha vez de rir e sim dos três garotos  
a minha frente.

- Lily, isso é um filme!

Falou James rindo da minha cara.

- Você não é desse planeta Evans!

Berrou Sirius agora me chamando de Evans, o pior é que ele só me chama de Evans para zoar a minha cara!

- Eu tenho cara de maníaco?

Falou Peter depois de todos estarem mais calmos e eu suspirei.

- Você foi simpático, o que me leva a pensar que você não é uma boa pessoa.

Por que todos insistem em me olhar assim?! Eu juro solenemente que tomei meus remédios hoje.

- Na realidade isso não tem lógica.

Desde quando eu sou lógica? Levantei-me cansada da algazarra.

- Então, quem é você afinal?

Peter me perguntou, eu realmente não gosto de falar de mim mesma, mas fazer o que? Se alguém for me apresentar só vai ter na ficha a palavra louca, e isso não é bem uma qualidade.

- Lily Evans, ruiva, solteira, estudante de arquitetura e moradora do mesmo apartamento que James Potter e Sirius Black. Satisfeito?

Peter assentiu e Black veio até mim com um sorriso estranho.

- Vou te levar a um lugar, Lily.

Levantei a sobrancelha. Sinceramente eu desconfio dos planos de Sirius, e se envolverem drogas, contrabando e álcool?

- Black, nós não somos um casal de namorados.

Ele sorriu da minha tentativa de piada, pois no caso tinha ironia no meio, na verdade eu não sei se foi ironia ou sarcasmo, para mim é tudo a mesma coisa.

- Sem discussão, você vai no meu carro e Peter vai no do James.

Levantei a sobrancelha novamente, não que eu seja uma pessoa prática, porque eu sei que não sou, mas para que ficar gastando gasolina se dá perfeitamente quatro pessoas em um só carro? Peter não era tão gordo assim.

- Posso me trocar pelo menos? Ou eu vou ser obrigada a ir a um lugar com uma roupa completamente amassada? Minhas coisas não vêem um ferro de passar há dias!

Ele assentiu e fui para meu quarto colocar uma calça capri e uma blusinha baby look rosa, amarrei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto e coloquei duas botas sem salto pretas. Voltei para o quarto de Sirius onde os três meninos bebiam à vontade. Povo alcoólatra.

- Que lugar é esse? Uma seita secreta onde vocês acreditam que rei Arthur ressuscitará dos mortos?

Eu perguntei enquanto entrávamos em uma casa branca com aspecto de nova.

- O que você anda lendo, Lily?

Na verdade isso nem eu mesma sabia, e claro, minha mente já estava muito frustrada para poder responder, porque agora eu era conhecida publicamente como "mentirosa".

- A Lenda do Rei Arthur.

Pelo menos era o que eu tinha lido da última vez e no caso essa seita que eu falei é a ordem do urso onde na verdade as pessoas tentam banir a escuridão para a nova encarnação de rei Arthur triunfar. E claro, eu acredito nisso, só não participo porque não sei como entrar.

- Eu logo pensei.

Falou Sirius bem humorado, o que me deixava desconfiada, também não confio em pessoas felizes. Entramos na casa que na verdade mais parecia um clube, muitas pessoas tomavam banho na piscina e outras ficavam se agarrando publicamente. Oh, eu até cheguei a pensar coisas indecentes.

- Gostou?

Sirius me perguntou fazendo James rir, claro que James pensaria que eu dissesse "odiei" e saísse pela porta, mas ele estava enganado.

- Então você me força a sair de casa para vir a esse antro de perdição?

Eu falei com a sobrancelha levantada e James riu novamente.

- Como se você fosse um anjo.

Imitei uma criança e dei a língua para ele. Claro eu podia dizer alguns palavrões e tudo mais.

- Bom, divirta-se Lily, porque eu vou me divertir.

Falou Sirius e foi andando até uma garota na beira da piscina, cruzei a sala e fui até o barzinho pegar qualquer bebida que me fizesse cair no sofá e só acordar no outro dia, mas acho que a bebida me fez um efeito pior: ódio, puro ódio.

Oh, diabos, não! Licença, o que? Quem é AQUELA que eu vi pela piscina se esfregando em James, afinal o que ela pensa que está fazendo? Ele é meu! Cheguei mais perto da piscina até escutar a garota falando para ele:

- Você parece bem.

"Bem, com você se esfregando em mim? Cai fora!", essa era a resposta que eu esperava que ele desse, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi dar um sorriso de lado. Aproximei-me deles com o melhor sorriso que pude, a vadia olhou para mim com um sorrisinho de deboche.

- Oh, ei, você está com ele?

Ela me pergunta como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Você sabia que sim, sua vadia suja". James não respondeu nada, saí dali e fui até onde Sirius conversava alegremente com uns caras.

- Quem é aquela garota com James?

Tentei fazer meu tom mais desinteressado possível, mas como Sirius parece, mas não é idiota sacou a verdade.

- Não sabia que você era ciumenta, Lils.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, além de ele estar rindo incentivava seus amigos a rirem também. E de mim!

- Eu não estou com ciúmes do James.

Falei palavra por palavra e apesar disso ainda acho que Sirius não entendeu muito bem, eu estava errada no fato dele só parecer idiota. Ele realmente é.

- Eu não disse que estava só disse que eu não sabia.

Bufei indignada e retraí minha raiva de dar língua para ele. Será que eu preciso de minha mãe dizendo para mim "Lily não aja como uma criancinha"? Esqueci, minha mãe que estava mais para uma criancinha.

- Vá se danar, Sirius.

Cruzei o bar e voltei para onde James e aquela vadia conversavam.

- Posso conversar com você?

Talvez possamos sair da era das feras selvagem e tentar ser civilizadas, só talvez porque meus instintos selvagens imploravam para se revelar.

- Claro.

A garota saiu de perto de James, o que me deixou um tanto aliviada, e veio até mim.

- Talvez possamos só conversar sobre isto, não precisamos partir para a violência, eu não sou do tipo ciumenta, mas tire suas mãos da coxa dele.

Falei isso rapidamente e a garota levantou a sobrancelha tentando não rir.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Ele me disse que não está com você, se toca garota você é só uma idiota apaixonada pelo gatão ali. Você acha que ele iria preferir **você** a mim?! Há!

Em vez de engolir em seco e sair correndo como a garotinha que sou, minha boca abriu formando um "Oh" sem som e meus instintos que a pouco estavam retraídos se revelaram: Joguei a garota na piscina de roupa e tudo.

- Espero que saiba nadar!

Há, há, eu sempre ganho. Mas enquanto eu ria me virei e vi três amigas altas dela. Cara, eu estava encrencada! Por que em todo capítulo eu só termino me dando mal? Mais que autora mais maníaca, assim até parece que eu sou uma masoquista. Tá certo Lily, pare de culpar Deus e todas as autoras do mundo, se controle!

Pelo visto eu só tenho três saídas agora: dar uma de Jack Chan e lutar; entregar-me à morte ou sair correndo. Mas claro, eu sempre escolho o mais fácil. Saí correndo até dar de cara com a porta de madeira do bar.

**BAM!**

Lá se vai meu domingo...

N/B: OOMG! HAHAHAHHAHAA cara a Lily chega a ser pior que eu! E olha que isto é meio difícil, hein? Mas ta certa, ta tomando atitude e mostrando que o Jamesgato é DELA! (e meu de vez em qdo hahaha) mas enfim, aí está gatona :D

Beijos beijos

Nota.A: OMG(2)! A Lily é muito louca isso sim! O que James deve ter pensado quando ela jogou a garota na piscina¿ E ainda mais, a Lily só tem coragem de expressar seus lindos sentimentos para as garotas que dão em cima do seu homem! Mas tudo bem, só espero que ela esteja bem, brigada a todas leitoras, você são demais!

Bjinhos sabor Hortelã!


	10. So Damn Hard

CAPÍTULO 10

Acordei apressada esperando estar atrasada para a faculdade, mas minha sanidade mental mostrou-se presente. Realmente eu não estava em casa e sim em cima de uma cama de hospital, o que será que tinha acontecido? Será que eu tive uma crise de asma durante a noite?? Mas eu não tenho asma desde os meus dez anos! Estranho...  
- Vejam, ela acordou.  
Não, eu não tinha perdido a memória e sim, eu reconheci a voz de Alice. Ela veio até a frente de minha cama com Frank ao seu lado.  
- Tudo bem Lily? - perguntou Frank enquanto Alice tirava alguma coisa da bolsa.  
- Não, eu odeio este lugar.  
Certo, eu estava exagerando porque hospital não é tão ruim assim, se você não se lembrar de agulhas e sopa sem gosto quando vê um.  
- Amiga você está com uma cara horrível.  
Alice mais uma vez tentando abaixar meu mau humor. Pois é, esta frase não fez sentido. Tentei levantar a cabeça para ver se mais algum de meus amigos estava ali, é... parece que esqueceram totalmente de mim.  
- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui? - perguntei depois de Alice me forçar a deixá-la me maquiar, queria por um momento que uma enfermeira chata entrasse aqui e expulsasse-a.  
- Hoje é terça, James me falou que você saiu fugindo das amigas de uma garota e terminou batendo a cabeça. Bom, o lado positivo é que James ficou o dia todinho aqui.  
Sabe, eu não vejo lado bom nisso, ele me viu com cara de doente e eu tenho certeza que isso não é bom.  
- Então, cadê ele?  
Minha pergunta não precisou ser respondida, James o supracitado, apareceu com três copos de café expresso para todos menos para mim, ingrato!  
- E eu?  
Ele sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa, me virei mandando uma cara feia para Alice que bebia o café murmurando algo como "delicioso" toda vez que tomava um gole, alguém veio aqui só para me esnobar.  
- Desculpa Lils, mas café pode fazer mal para sua cabeça.  
Abri a boca para falar meu discurso de "Você não é médico, seu imbecil!", mas como Frank, o médico, estava na minha frente eu simplesmente fiquei calada.  
- Marlene disse que passa aqui mais tarde com Remus, e Sirius disse que ia trabalhar para a cura da burrice.  
Muito animador.  
- Ele vai ver essa cura quando eu jogar uma vaca na cabeça dele.  
Primeiro erro: Eu não tenho força suficiente para jogar uma vaca.  
Segundo erro: Ele não ia ver coisa nenhuma comigo plantada nesta cama.  
- Ah, a enfermeira disse que já volta para arrumar o curativo.  
Quando ele falou coloquei imediatamente a mão na cabeça, e percebi um corte enorme cheio de pontos lá. Eu devia estar parecendo o Chuck.  
- Quando eu vou sair deste remoto lugar?  
James deu de ombros e pegou água para mim.  
Mas eu não pedi água nenhuma! - eu exclamei e a única resposta que recebi foi um "Vai ser melhor para a sua cabeça". Idiota, ele não sabe nada disso.  
Alguns minutos depois a enfermeira Karen (chata, feia e boba) apareceu para renovar meu curativo, o que doeu muito, Alice e Frank foram embora e Sirius ligou.  
- Lilyzinha, mais tarde eu passo aí com doces para você.  
- Ah, então você quer me comprar com doces?  
- E funcionou?  
- Talvez... peça para Marlene passar aqui, eu preciso ter uma conversa particular com ela.  
- Não vou falar com ela, Marlene me odeia se você não percebeu.  
- Lá no fundo, no fundo, no fundo mesmo, ela acha você legal.  
- Pensei que fosse dizer que ela me ama.  
- Não vou mentir, desculpe.  
- Você sempre mentiu!  
- Só em ocasiões necessárias, tipo para me salvar de ser raptada por um maníaco.  
- Peter não é um maníaco.  
- Certo! James quer falar com você, não se esqueça dos meus doces!  
Passei o telefone para James que saiu do quarto para poder falar coisas inapropriadas, claro. Levantei-me e peguei um livro na mesa de cabeceira, Fundamentos da Filosofia - Terceiro Ano. Certo, este livro é meu, mas que pessoa em sã consciência traria isto para eu me distrair? Só tinha uma resposta óbvia: Sirius.  
Coloquei novamente o livro na cabeceira e como não tinha nada para eu fazer comecei a cantar, o que eu não esperava era a enfermeira Karen me mandar calar a boca afirmando que faria mal a minha cabeça. Tenho certa dúvida, as pessoas fazem isto para minha cabeça ou essa é só uma desculpa para me torturar?  
Bom, vamos deixar minhas idéias de que o governo paga para nos deixar grogues de lado e vamos voltar à etapa final, como está o mundo lá fora? Sinto-me uma presidiária...  
James voltou para o quarto e se sentou ao meu lado.  
- Como está minha prima? - perguntei imediatamente.  
Tudo bem, me sinto envergonhada por esquecer a existência de Missy. Ele passou a mãos pelo cabelo com preocupação, me deixando com receio.  
- Bom, ela conheceu Peter quando você foi para o hospital e os dois saíram para conhecer umas cidades aqui perto...  
Ele falou devagar preocupado com minha reação, levantei lentamente e falei mais lentamente ainda.  
- Você deixou minha prima menor de idade viajar com um maníaco?  
James recuou um pouco para trás. Fala sério, eu devia estar com uma expressão demoníaca.  
- Lily, pela milésima vez, Peter não é um maníaco e ele até deixou flores para você.  
Olhei para a mesa ao meu lado, é verdade, tinha mesmo um buquê de lírios lá.  
- Mais uma prova de que ele não é normal! Como ele sabe que minhas flores preferidas são lírios? Não acredito em acaso!  
James respirou fundo e quando falou até me senti mal por dentro, era uma prova de que ele estava cansado de mim, de eu dar trabalho e tudo mais...  
- Eu contei que você gosta de lírios, Lily. Se ele for maníaco então você é pior, é uma louca.  
Abri a boca com raiva, tentei falar, mas nenhuma reclamação conseguia sair, então apelei para violência. Peguei a jarra onde estavam os lírios, joguei os lírios sobre mim com raiva e como eu já pensava, James foi recuando até a porta e quando joguei a jarra em sua direção, ele conseguiu se safar.  
Agora já sei o que aquela maldita enfermeira vai falar quando tiver que limpar os estilhaços do jarro: "Isso faz mal para sua cabeça, querida". Não, eu não estava feliz e queria mesmo que o chão abrisse e eu caísse dentro de uma piscina para me afogar.  
Depois de mais de três horas sem sinal de vida, olha quem apareceu para me alegrar, Sirius! Se ele me dissesse que James havia morrido, eu até poderia me animar, mas não, quando chega já vem com piadinhas.  
- Já espantou o príncipe encantado? Pensei que você fosse a bela na história, mas estava enganado.  
Ri sem graça enquanto pegava os doces que ele havia trazido para mim, não prestei atenção ao que ele falava e me concentrei nos doces. Pelo menos uma coisa o imprestável sabe fazer, me trazer doces!  
-... acabei encontrando a Lene lá...  
Levantei minha cabeça dos doces e me interessei no assunto, Sirius pareceu perceber.  
- Quando eu falo das amigas dela, ela vai e presta atenção.  
Dei um sorriso inocente, e olha que de inocente eu não tenho nada, mas parece que meu dom para as mentiras às vezes funcionam bem, eu sou uma menina malvada.  
- Claro que eu me interesso pelo que você diz, mas estava tão feliz pelos doces que não ouvi nada.  
Se ele acreditou ou não eu nunca vou saber, pois apenas falou misteriosamente "sei, sei" e continuou o que eu tanto queria.  
- Encontrei a Marlene no pub do seu Matheus, muito estranho, eu acho, porque Lene sempre falou que aquilo era lugar de indigente. Cheguei nela, que já estava mais para lá do que para cá, e quando me viu começou a chorar. Tentei ajudá-la, mas a única coisa que consegui foi levá-la para casa onde a mãe dela me encheu de perguntas, foi por isso que me atrasei.  
Levantei da cama com lençol e tudo e coloquei a mão no seu ombro.  
- Vamos ajudar a Lene, onde está meu casaco?  
Ele assentiu com um sorriso maroto, pelo menos aquele era Sirius e não James, James me empurraria na cama e me chamaria de louca e eu, definitivamente, não teria chances de escapar.  
Sirius me deu o casaco e planejamos nossa missão FRL, no caso "Fugindo para Resgatar Lene".  
Era exatamente quatro horas da tarde de uma terça feira muito quente e eu estava me vestindo com uma roupa de ginástica, porque Sirius e James não tiveram capacidade de trazer uma roupa que prestasse para mim! Eu e Sirius fugimos de James quando o vimos falando no telefone lá na cantina e entramos no carro do Cachorro.  
Missão quase completa! Segunda Parte: entrar na casa da Lene sem sermos notados pela senhora Mckinnon.  
Sirius arrombou a janela e entramos encontrando uma Marlene aos prantos. Fui até ela que me abraçou quase me esmagando.  
- Ele não presta! Aquele ser desprezível!  
Sirius olhou para mim com um olhar de interrogação e eu apenas dei de ombros.  
- Calma Lene.  
Ela tentou enxugar as lágrimas e Sirius começou a mexer nas coisas do quarto dela.  
- Ele veio aqui em casa com a idiota da Bellatrix e ainda me chamou... chamou...  
Não consegui saber do que ele a chamou porque a fofa abriu novamente o berreiro e quando parou olhou para Sirius com uma sobrancelha levantada.  
- O que você faz aqui?  
Sirius recuou para trás do mesmo jeito que James tinha recuado quando eu joguei o jarro, mas desta vez Marlene se levantou e colocou as mãos nos ombros dele.  
- Espere lá fora, tenho que conversar com minha melhor amiga. Depois você volta, por favor.  
Entranhei a educação da minha amiga, já que era muito estranho ela não ter dado uma tapa na cara dele só por vê-la chorar! Ele tão estupefato quanto eu saiu sem falar nada e eu me acomodei na cama. Se ela estava tão educada nada melhor do que abusar da educação.  
- Acho que você tomou muitos antibióticos hoje, não Marlene?  
Sirius saiu pela porta e Marlene bateu com força me olhando de forma demoníaca. Nossa, essa menina tem dupla personalidade!  
- Quem toma antibiótico é você, idiota.  
Mal educada, ela se sentou ao meu lado quase me empurrando.  
- Eu quero que você vá falar com Rodolfo.  
Ela falou de uma vez e eu peguei um brinco na mesinha de cabeceira.  
- Não.  
Falei simplesmente e a fofa me olhou de forma mais demoníaca ainda.  
- Lily, eu não estou de bom humor e é melhor você fazer o que eu mandei.  
Quando eu tinha sete anos meu gato de estimação, Dr. Lino desapareceu misteriosamente e meses depois descobriram seus ossos no terreno atrás de casa, já sei quem foi a culpada.  
- E o que eu vou fazer lá, dizer "Oi Rodolfo, vim fazer uma visitinha!"? Corta essa!  
Ela se levantou e entrou no closet, três minutos depois ela voltou com uma caixa roxa.  
- Por acaso, dentro dessa caixa não tem os ossos do Dr. Lino, né?  
Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca (pra variar) e levantou uma sobrancelha.  
- Quem é Dr. Lino?  
- Meu gato.  
Ela deu de ombros e me entregou a caixa.  
- Entregue a ele...  
Abri um pouquinho a caixa, mas fui impedida por um grito.  
- Não abra!  
Bufei, depois ia abrir a caixa mesmo...  
- Ligue para ele e peça para encontrá-lo no cassino, ele se lembra de você.  
Coloquei a caixa dentro da bolsa e sorri sem graça.  
- Afinal por que você está usando roupas de ginástica?  
Estava mesmo ridícula com aquela roupinha, mas tudo bem! Levantei-me da cama e fui até a janela.  
- Foi o melhor que achei e não me olhe assim.  
E pulei da janela dando de cara com o chão.  
Como a enfermeira idiota do hospital dizia: "Isso faz mal para sua cabeça, querida".

~*  
N/B: Até que enfim deu sinal de vida!!! Já estava mandando chamar a policia e os bombeiros!!!! :DD  
Gatann, mais um capitulo mara! Tava com saudades! I loved!!! Cara a Lily é realmente doida, maluca, pirada, enfim, LOOOOUCA! Hahaha ela pulou da janela? Oo  
:O  
Hahaha ri muito!  
Missy safadeenha, hein? Se dando bem na vida! Acho que tenho que tomar umas lições com ela... ;x  
E o James todo preocupadinho, ow ow *-* não vejo a hora deles se declararem, e da Marlene e o Sirius tiverem algo caliente também ;x  
hahaha  
Não demora, ouviu doidinha?  
Beijo da Beta maaais romântica

Nota.A: Aii gente, demorei muito né? Culpem o carnaval e minha falta de criatividade! Espero que gostem galera! Obrigada a todas que comentaram, você sabem o quanto são perfeitas!  
Brigadão Luu, você é super!


	11. Go Ahead Make My Day

Capitulo.11

- Eu 'to bem!

Levantei nada cuidadosamente e corri até Sirius que olhava para seu celular preocupado.

- Algum problema?

Depois de meio minuto ele olhou para mim crispando os lábios.

- James está ligando.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, não tinha pensado nisso antes! Ele ia me matar, me cortar em pedacinhos e me jogar nas chamas do inferno!

- Deixa que eu atendo senão ele coloca toda culpa em você.

Não que a culpa seja minha, por que não é, mas James exagera. Ele não vê que todos os dias várias pessoas saem do hospital?! Eu sei, eu fugi.

- Encare a fera.

Ele me passou o celular e entramos no carro. Não havia passado nem meio minuto e James ligou.

- Alô?

- LILY? LILY VOLTE AGORA PARA O HOSPITAL! VOCÊ É MINHA RESPONSABILIDADE, MOCINHA! EU MATO O SIRIUS!!! COMO ELE PODE AJUDAR VOCÊ A FUGIR?

- Calma, James, calma! Primeiro: eu vim ajudar a Lene; segundo: eu estou em um estado perfeitamente bem, sem nenhum arranhão.

Ouvi-o suspirar. É claro que eu havia mentido, mas se eu dissesse que tinha acabado de cair de uma janela ele iria cortar meus cabelos para fazer tricô!

- Certo... Eu quase liguei para a polícia, Evans, volte para casa, A-G-O-R-A!

- Certo, eu não sou burra, eu entendi.

Ele suspirou novamente, até foi fofo ele ficar preocupado comigo... Mas ninguém merece ficar me tratando como uma criança irresponsável que só faz besteira.

- Lily, sério, eu fiquei preocupado.

Sorri abertamente apesar de saber que ele não poderia ver meu sorriso. Sirius olhou para mim desconfiado.

- Eu vou me cuidar, general.

Ele riu e falou que ia desligar, coloquei o celular no porta- malas do carro e olhei para Sirius.

- Que sorriso é esse?

Fiz cara feia por um momento, Sirius não podia desconfiar de nada agora! Nossa, eu estava ultra feliz por dentro que até me deu vontade de festejar! Lily, não exagera.

- Nada, nada, só estava pensando se você iria até o McDonald's.

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e eu me entretive de folhear uma revista qualquer. Quando já tínhamos passado do "Mc" e estávamos em casa, eu abri a porta e logo fui puxada para um abraço por James.

- Você por acaso planeja me matar?

Eu falei quando ele finalmente me soltou, ele me puxou até meu quarto e me forçou a deitar na cama. Minha mente é muito pervertida, mas o que será que ele queria? Deitar-se ao meu lado?

- Agora descanse Lils, vou trazer uma sopa para você.

Estava pronta para resmungar quando ele fechou a porta com tudo, peguei meu celular na mesinha de cabeceira e liguei para Missy, precisava saber como estava minha prima.

- Lilyzete! Tenho notícias!

- O que você aprontou desta vez?

- Acredita que Peter me pediu em namoro?

OMG! OMG! OMG! O que aquele maníaco pretendia fazer com minha priminha tão inocente e pura? Mas eu ia matar ele antes! Onde estão minhas malas?

- Você não aceitou, né?!

- Claro que não! Adoro o Pit, mas ainda tenho que curtir muito antes de me prender a um relacionamento. Sabe como é priminha, como você ainda não está com James...

- Ahn? Como assim?

- 'Tá na cara que vocês são completamente...

-Lily? Aqui é o Pit, não se preocupe que eu vou cuidar muito bem da Missy, mas agora ela tem que desligar!

E desligou... Quem ele pensa que é para tomar o telefone da minha prima?! Quando eu ia finalmente saber o que ela quis dizer... _"'Tá na cara que vocês são completamente..."_, completamente o que? Idiotas? Solteiros? Burros?

Ai, Zeus! Eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco aqui!

- Pronto está quentinha!

James voltou me dando uma sopa que mais parecia vômito. Ele quer me envenenar, isso sim.

- Eu não vou comer isso.

Coloquei a sopa de lado e James sentou ao meu lado olhando para a maldita sopa.

- Por que não?

Ele colocou a colher dentro da sopa e a levou cheia indo em direção a minha boca. Empurrei a colher com a mão.

- Quem fez?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e iria rir da preocupação dele se eu não estivesse com nojo da maldita sopa.

- Bom, eu.

Sorri e peguei a colher a colocando dentro da sopa e depois provando, o gosto era horrível.

- Jay, sem querer ofender, mas essa coisa 'tá horrível!

Ele riu e logo provou a sopa, fazendo uma cara que me fez gargalhar depois.

- É mesmo... melhor eu comprar aquelas sopas prontas!

Eu e James começamos a rir até que ao invés de rir eu comecei a chorar. O que deu em mim? Estou ficando louca!

- Eu não aguento mais, não aguento!

Ele também já tinha parado de rir e me abraçou, um abraço tão quentinho que me fez encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Algum problema com as meninas, Lily?

Ele perguntou e eu caí mais ainda no choro, eu realmente não estava aguentando!

- James... escuta,Jay...eu...sou...

Não, eu não vou conseguir! Tentei enxugar minhas lágrimas, mas o máximo que consegui foi chorar ainda mais.

- O que, Lils?

- Eu sou idiota! Tão idiota que não consigo mostrar o que sinto e não consigo mais negar!

Ele olhou nos meus olhos por alguns segundos, não conseguia saber o que ele sentia naquele momento, mas meu choro aumentou quando ele me soltou e saiu do quarto apressado.

Deitei-me zonzamente na cama, eu amava tanto James que não ficava com ódio dele por me deixar ali sozinha, apesar de que estava frio sem seus braços fortes me aquecendo. Passei mais de uma hora olhando para o teto até que cansei e fui até a cozinha pegar um café, já estava tarde e não tinha sinal de vida em casa.

Peguei meu café e fui até um Sirius sonolento que praticamente dormia no sofá, fiquei assistindo The O.C até, também, pegar no sono.

_**POV JAMES**_

Sai de casa quando Lily disse aquilo. Não, ela não estava bem. Fui para um bar qualquer e quando voltei vi uma Lily encolhidinha no sofá dormindo ao lado do Padfoot, coloquei-a nos meus braços e a levei para seu quarto. Era incrível como a ruiva conseguia ser tão linda. Ela parecia tão inofensiva dormindo com os cabelos no rosto que nem parecia a Lils esquentadinha que eu conhecia.

Deitei-a na cama e antes de voltar para meu quarto dei um beijo no seu rosto, ela se mexeu um pouco, mas logo voltou ao seu sono pesado.

- Boa noite, Lils...

N/B: OMG OMG OMG! JAMES LIIIINDO E PERFEITO! Quero um urgente!!!

Ai que fofo cara! Não acredito q ele não acreditou na Lily :/

Mas to curiosa pra saber como vai ser a relação dos dois depois dessa confissão ;x

Peter safadeeenho, hein?! Haha já queria se aproveitar da Missy!

Não demora, viu?!

Beijos beijos da beta mais gata

N\A:Ai, eu achei esse capitulo tão fofinho...sei lá por que, a Lily com certeza não é fofa. Mas saindo disso vamos as reviws:

Lily...:  
É, essa Luu esquece de mim as vezes! Nossa que drama meu agora! Olha que que curiosidade mata!  
brincadeirinha, haha, que bom que está gostando e espero que continue a acompanhar a fic.

S2 Lily S2:  
Pode deixar que eu passo seu recadinho pra Lily, afinal, ela presisa mesmo dele! Espero muito que  
você continue acompanhando, suas reviws sempre me fazem rir. Adorei!

Rose Anne Samartine:  
Ai, Rose, você não sabe como essa Lily deve dar trabalhos para os amigos, até para mim ela dá!  
Continue acompanhando!

Carol Mamuro:  
Ai que otimo que está gostando, sabe, eu gosto disso! E também estou tentando amar um geitinho dos dois se acertarem,  
mas acho que tá dificil...

Luu Delacuor:  
É, gata, eu sempre esqueço de fazer as coisas certas...Sabe que eu adoro que você esteja gostando?

Manoela:  
Olha que a Lils parece realmente comigo...Até minha amigas dizem isso, é otimo você está gostando!

Juliana:  
Ah, essa parte de se endentificar nem importa muito! É só deixarem reviw que essa autora aqui fica muitooo feliz! Adorei você ter gostado, acompanhe, ok?

Angel cullen Mcfellou:  
Ai, Angel, você sabe o quanto eu gosto das suas reviws, né? Elas sempre me deixam mais animada para escrever. Se você continuar acompanhando é que eu fico mais feliz ainda!

Minhas caras leitoras, você são muito fofas, obrigada pelo carinho e a coragem de postar uma reviw, eu amo isso, sabe? Continuem acompanhando, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente!


	12. Crush

Tudo bem, eu acabei de ter um sonho bastante estranho! Eu dormia sossegada no sofá ao lado de Sirius, apenas ao lado, não pensem besteiras! E de repente uma garota loira, que me lembra a ex namorada do James, chegou ao meu lado tentando falar soluçando e chorando algo como: _Você não sabe como é difícil superar o que ele fez. Me abandonar! Eu o amava tanto, tanto, tanto! Agora você vai sofrer o mesmo que eu e blá blá blá._ Como dizem que os sonhos são reflexos dos seus pensamentos do dia a dia, será que isso realmente aconteceu? Acho que não. Okay, melhor eu dar uma sondada aqui em casa, só para me certificar! Abri a porta do meu quarto, nossa ainda são cinco horas da manhã! Bom, é melhor dar uma checada no quarto do Sirius. Dormindo, como era de se esperar. Nossa me deu uma fome agora, melhor ir até a geladeira, só para olhar claro.

- Nem tinha pensado que você ia acordar tão cedo.

Virei-me assustada, mas era apenas James. Corei um pouco me lembrando do sonho, é... uma parte de mim queria que fosse verdade.

- Pois é, mas você acordou antes de mim, muito antes.

Ele sorriu de lado enquanto se sentava à mesa da cozinha, enquanto isso eu preparava meu café da manhã.

- Na verdade eu acabei de acordar.

Eu peguei meu sanduíche e me sentei ao lado dele, dava para ver que ele tinha mesmo acabado de acordar, ainda estava com a calça de dormir e o cabelo não parecia ter visto um pente.

- Poxa Lily, você poderia fazer um desses para mim.

Eu sorri de lado, aquele aproveitador.

- Nada disso, não sou empregada e se você quiser, contrate uma.

Mas mesmo assim eu dividi metade do meu sanduíche com ele, afinal, eu sou uma pessoa generosa, não sou tão egoísta assim!

- Quer saber? Vai ter um encontro de alunos na casa do meu professor, ele é meio louco mesmo e tem no máximo 25 anos, eu acho que você devia ir comigo.

Hum, isso é bom, um avanço constante na arte do amor, pelo menos para mim.

- Isso é um convite? Ou você apenas não quer aparecer lá sozinho?

Voltei a comer meu sanduíche e James me olhou fingindo decepção.

- Nossa Lils, pensei que você esperasse o melhor de mim.

- Existe um melhor? - Falei com sarcasmo, mas para James isso passou despercebido.

- Sabe, o Sirius vai também, se você não quiser ir comigo pode ir com ele.

Saí da cadeira para deixar o prato sujo no balcão, mas James continuou onde estava.

- Isso me leva a crer que você quer muito minha presença lá.

Ele fechou e abriu os olhos antes de responder, mas sem sorrir.

- Isso não lhe leva a crer nada, só estou sendo educado.

Lavei a louça e voltei ao lado dele, James parecia confuso.

- Não estou entendendo, você nunca é educado, o que te levou a ser agora?

Será que ele estava apaixonado? E claro que essa mulher não seria de ser eu. Isso realmente não é bom.

- Eu sempre fui, você que nunca notou. Bom, vou me trocar.

Ele veio até e mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha, sorri e fui preparar um suco.

***

- Sirius!

Realmente meu amigo não estava em seus melhores dias, tentei empurrá-lo da cama, mas nada adiantou. Claro, uma garota baixinha e ruiva nunca conseguiria contra um cara como o Sirius.

- Lily, deixa, ele não quer ir mesmo.

James falou, ele não fazia nada, nem para me ajudar ele ajudava.

- Sirius não pode ser um irresponsável para sempre! Vamos, me ajude.

James foi mais prático, pegou um copo de água no banheiro e jogou na cara de Sirius. O resultado: ele acordou berrando.

- Cala boca Sirius, você sabe que está errado.

Ele pegou uma toalha e se enfiou no banheiro, ainda aborrecido.

- É melhor a gente esperar para ver se ele vai mesmo.

Eu falei me sentando na cama e James se sentou ao meu lado.

- Lily, ele não é uma criança.

- Mas é quase. Pelo menos para mim...

Ele riu e eu acompanhei desnorteada, quase ia me esquecendo do que Marlene havia me pedido. Levantei-me alarmada da cama.

- Bom, você espera ele, eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver.

Saí, deixando um James confuso para trás, depois eu explicava,mas agora eu tenho que achar Remus para ir comigo até Rodolfo, sou medrosa fazer o quê?

Quando já estava dentro do carro liguei para a pessoa que eu mais queria falar no momento.

- Remus? Sou eu, Lily.

- Hã? Ah, oi Lils. Eu acho que não posso falar agora.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, é sério. Marlene me pediu uma coisa e eu não sei como resolver.

- Certo, fala.

- Bom, ela me pediu para entregar uma coisa para Rodolfo, uma caixa, não sei o que exatamente tem dentro, espera, eu vou olhar.

- Não, Lils, é a privacidade da Lene. Você não pode sair por aí abrindo coisas que não são suas sem a autorização do dono!

- Er... certo, o que eu faço então?

- Me espere no estacionamento depois da aula, aí a gente resolve isso.

- Só para me certificar, por que você não podia atender?

- Hum, depois eu explico.

- Não vou esquecer! Beijos!

Desliguei o telefone e liguei para quem menos eu queria falar.

- Ah, Lilian, pelo visto Marlene não mentiu.

- Bom, ela confia em mim.

- Ainda acho que ela deveria rever essa escolha.

- O que você quer dizer...

- Vamos aos negócios, Lilian.

- Bem, tenho uma caixa para te entregar, mas nem morta eu vou nesse cassino.

- Me encontre no Le Hotel, ao meio dia, então.

- Ah, aquela boate no centro?

- Ela mesma e, por favor, seja pontual.

- Vou tentar.

Desliguei o telefone na cara dele, ai como isso é bom! Mas mesmo assim eu ainda tenho três dúvidas mortais. Por que Marlene não entrega, ela mesma, a caixa? O que haveria de ter naquela caixa, afinal? E, claro, James realmente está apaixonado por outra garota? Eu vou descobrir e me matar e tal? Tá bom, isso aqui tá mais parecendo comercial de filme da seção da tarde.

Entrei no carro e me apressei até a faculdade, se minha vida fosse um filme de terror essa parte seria: "**De volta ao Inferno"**. 'Tá, isso não teve graça nenhuma!

Mas voltando ao meu estado agora, liguei o carro e parti com tudo para a faculdade, mas inesperadamente meu celular tocou. Li "mãe" no visor e atendi apesar de estar dirigindo. Minha nossa o que vão pensar de mim?

- Filhinha, Sirius me ligou hoje de manhã.

- O que aquele peste queria, afinal?

- Bom, ele me disse alguma coisa sobre você e o James. É verdade?

- Mãezinha, por favor, nunca acredite nas besteiras que Sirius conta e, não, não é verdade.

- Ótimo, seu pai quase teve um ataque do coração aqui, você sabe o que ele pensa sobre o James, né? E eu também prefiro o Sirius.

- Mãe! Não seja ingênua, Sirius não é um anjo, faça-me o favor!

- Certo, só queria me certificar...

Virei em uma curva e quase bati meu carro, para piorar meu celular caiu com tudo no chão do carro, suspirei e o desliguei. Alguém gritava por trás, mas não dei valor. Peguei meu celular e me certifiquei que ele ainda estava vivo, afinal, essa porcaria eletrônica custou caro!

Estacionei na faculdade e subi as escadas correndo até minha sala, eu sabia que estava um lixo, ajeitei minha roupa amassada, prendi meu cabelo em um coque, respirei e entrei na sala.

- Como vocês sabem o comitê de veteranos todo ano prepara temas de trabalhos para os alunos facultativos, eles vão de temas universais a temas escolares...

Um loiro lindo falava sentado na mesa de escrivaninha da sala, mas parou de falar quando eu irrompi pela porta como um borrão ruivo. Ele era bastante novo, deveria ser do comitê dos veteranos, claro. Pegou um papel, olhou e depois se virou para mim suspirando.

- Você deve ser a Evans, faltou metade das aulas até agora e não deve saber quem eu sou, meu nome é Oliver Blue, senhorita Evans.

Tentei sorrir, o que no máximo deve ter saído um sorriso amarelo, mas tudo bem. "Lily, querida, não tenha medo do ridículo", era voz de Marlene na minha mente.

- Eu tenho uma explicação para isso tudo... professor.

Ele sorriu de lado, colocando o papel de lado e dizendo.

- Não se preocupe, apenas assista a aula... Continuando, vou dividir a turma em pares e dar os temas hoje mesmo, por favor, silêncio classe.

Acomodei-me na cadeira e coloquei minhas coisas no chão quando quase gritei de susto por Alice ter tocado meu braço com a mão gelada dela.

- Tenho certeza que o professor não vai nos deixar juntas, o que é uma pena, mas de qualquer jeito eu vou tentar persuadir ele.

Eu soltei o ar, ainda estava abalada pelo susto.

- Não adianta, eu senti que esse professor vai me odiar.

Ela sorriu, lá vem o sarcasmo!

- Lily, flor, todos os professores te odeiam, nunca notou?

Alice e suas ótimas maneiras de elevar a auto-estima das pessoas, coitado do Frank. Voltei minha atenção para o que Oliver falava dos pares, todos foram formados e apenas o meu não.

Fui até o professor revoltada.

- Oliver, penso eu que a turma é impar porque, sabe, faltou meu nome.

Ele sorriu de lado novamente, debochado.

- Não, senhorita Evans, a turma não é impar. Você apenas não vai fazer esse trabalho com nenhum aluno.

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, ele é louco? Porque todos podem ter duplas e eu tenho que ficar sozinha?

- Não vou?

- Não, você vai fazer comigo.

Louco! Claro, parece me odiar e depois me faz fazer o trabalho com ele? Nunca na minha vida eu vi uma aluna fazer trabalho com o professor.

-Vamos lá, escolhi um ótimo tema para nosso trabalho! Que tal falar sobre vampiros, hum?

Levantei uma sobrancelha em caso de reprovação, para que falar de vampiros em uma aula de arquitetura?

- Você só pode ser louco, nunca ouviu falar que alunos fazem trabalho com professores, não?

Ele colocou a mão no queixo como se estivesse pensando e depois de alguns segundos respondeu.

- Não. Bom, nos vemos amanhã!

Bufei e voltei para minha cadeira, que má sorte eu tenho, pelo menos que eu tirei algum proveito disso. O resto das aulas passou normalmente, quando saí da sala fui direto para o estacionamento encontrar Remus, ele estava encostado em seu carro girando a chave na mão despreocupado.

- Hum, você não parece estar de bom humor hoje.

Entrei no banco do carro e só respondi quando estávamos acomodados lá dentro.

- Impressão sua.

Ele me olhou desconfiado, mas ligou o carro.

- Para onde nós vamos exatamente?

Suspirei, mas que tensão, até parece que eu vou me encontrar com um traficante de drogas, tá, Rodolfo está mais para o chefe da máfia.

- Vamos para o Le Hotel e não pense que eu esqueci por que eu não esqueci, por que você disse que não podia me atender?

Ele engoliu em seco, mas respondeu.

- Bom, eu estava com alguém.

- Ah, você quer dizer "eu dormi com alguém"?

Ele me olhou em choque, mas assentiu.

- Posso saber o nome da felizarda? Só não me diga que era "ele"?

Ele riu, apesar de parecer nervoso, ai que fofo meu amigo com vergonha!

- Eu passei a noite com a Fernanda, pronto falei!

Fernanda? Que Fernanda? Ah, a Fernanda! Bati palma entusiasmada.

- Ai que fofo, meu amigo dormiu com uma amiga minha! Vocês estão namorando?

Ele suspirou e parou o carro, já estávamos na frente do Le Hotel.

- Não sei, pronta para encontrar o diabo?

Eu até poderia disser que sim, mas para que mentir em uma hora dessas?

- Anjos nunca se acostumam a encontrar demônios.

Ele riu, certamente da minha ironia de eu ser um anjo, mas eu sou! Só falta as assas e um milhão de coisas. Entramos na boate que certamente ainda estava fechada, mas pelo visto fechada não estava no dicionário de Rodolfo, um segurança apareceu quando eu abri a porta.

- Nome, por favor?

- Lily Evans.

Ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça e depois olhou para Remus.

- Senhor Rodolfo não falou de nenhum acompanhante para a senhorita.

Olhei para o cara desconfiada.

- Ah, vamos lá, você acha que eu confiaria em entrar sozinha em uma boate cheia de homens?

Ele olhou novamente para Remus, será que esse cara é gay e não quer deixar meu amigo entrar para poder dar uns amassos nele? Cara, minha imaginação 'tá demais hoje.

- Ele é homem também.

- Vamos fazer um acordo, ele entra comigo e eu te pago uns cem dólares na saída, ok?

Ele sorriu, um sorriso debochado, claro. Isso não é um bom sinal.

-Senhorita, eu não sou comprado, mas vá, pode entrar.

Puxei Remus comigo para dentro da boate, vendo de longe, qualquer um diria que ele é meu amigo gay. Eu queria ter um amigo gay!

- Estranho, as pessoas hoje em dia nem aceitam mais suborno.

Subi as escadas e bati na porta do que parecia ser um escritório, a porta abriu e o cheiro de cigarro se apoderou de mim, tive uma crise de tosse. Quando finalmente fiquei melhor, se podia chamar aquilo de melhor, eu entrei na sala.

- Ah, Lilian, eu estava certo em não confiar em você.

Abri a minha bolsa e joguei a caixa em cima da mesa dele, droga, tinha me esquecido de verificar o que tinha dentro.

- Posso ir embora agora?

- Não que tomar uma bebida, Lilian?

Ele enchia dois copos de uísque, minha boca pedia pela bebida, cara, falando assim eu até pareço uma viciada. Eu não sou!

- Você não espera que eu dê uma de dançarina pornô, não é?

Ele riu e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Vamos, Lily. - Disse Remus atrás de mim e eu segurei o braço dele.

- Bom, já fiz o que Marlene pediu e eu posso beber em qualquer outro lugar, com uma companhia mais agradável, claro.

Puxei Remus para fora dali, entrei no carro e vi que o segurança estranho da boate ainda nos olhava.

- Esse cheiro de cigarro não fez mal a sua asma?

Eu assenti, minha garganta coçava e meu nariz também.

- Fez, mas eu só volto para um hospital em caso de vida ou morte.

Ele ligou o carro e logo estávamos em frente ao meu apartamento.

- 'Brigada, Rem, não sei o que seria de mim se eu entrasse ali sozinha!

Ele sorriu, dei um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e saí do carro.

- Não foi nada, Lily.

Eu sorri de lado e para terminar falei debochada.

- É melhor você ir, sua namorada está esperando no seu quarto!

Entrei no prédio rapidamente e quando cheguei em casa me troquei e caí direto na cama. Precisava dormir.

N/B: Gatan, demorou nesse, hein?! Haha

Já tava com saudades daqui! Ai ai, essa Lily, não tem jeito mesmo!

To sentindo falta de uma _action_zinha JL :(

E to ansiosa pro próximo, será que lily vai na festinha? E ql é a desse professor... estranho... haha

Vê se não demora dessa vez, querida!

Muitos beijos!

N/A: Ai,AAAAaAi, desculpa a falta de emoção gente! Só que eu tinha que fazer essa parte para vocês entenderem o que vai acontecer. Prometo que vai ter umas senas calientes no proximo, mas não digo de quem! Brigada a todas que comentaram, vocês são demais mesmo!


	13. Godbye blue sky

Não, eu não estou bem. Depois da aula de hoje cedo, que com certeza não é bom lembrar, más recordações! Bom, voltando ao outro assunto, sem rodeios, depois da aula eu tive um ataque de choro, me tranquei no banheiro e fiquei lá chorando! Imagina?! James foi quem apareceu lá para me ajudar, tanta ajuda... Primeiro tenho que explicar por que chorei, né?

Bom, eu andava tranquila para a aula de sociologia sem me preocupar com nada, ainda estava cedo, entrei na sala e me sentei sorrateiramente ao lado de David que escrevia algo em sua carteira sem parar e eu não dei atenção, mas pelo visto ele deu.

- Oi Lily, que tranquilidade é essa?

Ele me perguntou ainda escrevendo e me olhou por menos de um segundo.

- E o que tem demais, posso saber fofinho?

Ele incrivelmente riu, mas me entregou uma folha colorida.

- Festival de Tênis? Você vai se inscrever?

Ele revirou os olhos e virou a folhinha que estava na minha mão.

- Festival de esportes radicais, Lily.

Suspirei e entreguei a folha para ele, não tinha tempo para me arrombar em esportes.

- Não vai querer participar?

- Não, é perda de tempo.

Ele colocou a mão sobre minha testa e depois pegou minhas mãos as olhando bem perto de seus olhos.

- Você 'tá pálida, precisa de um pouquinho de praia.

- Desde quando você é médico?

- Hum, só estou querendo ajudar.

Cruzei os braços e olhei para frente, oh não! Só agora me lembrei quem era o professor de sociologia. Não, não, não!

- Bom dia alunos, vejo que todo mundo está firme e forte no trabalho de soci...

Ele ia terminar uma frase quando Emily Vance levantou a mão, Oliver se aproximou dela encostando-se a sua cadeira. Emily era muito bonita e aquele safado do Blue olhou para os peito dela, tirando proveito!

- Sim, senhorita Vance?

Ela abaixou a mão e ao notar para onde o professor olhava corou, mas respondeu:

- Estou com dúvidas, meu trabalho é sobre Helena de Tróia, o senhor pode me ajudar?

- Que isso! Pode me chamar de Oliver e claro que eu posso te ajudar, querida.

Segurei-me para não rir, tudo bem que ele era no máximo três anos mais velho que a maioria dos alunos aqui, mas dar em cima de uma aluna no meio da aula para todos ouvirem e VEREM já é demais! Ele notou que eu estava praticamente morrendo ali para não rir e me perguntou.

- Está tudo bem, Lily?

Me abanei e tampei meus olhos, não aguentei e gargalhei.

- Desculpa...é que...isso foi...ridículo!

Suspirei, agora já estava vermelha e pera aí...Tomo mundo estava olhando para mim. Coitada!

- O que é ridículo, Lily?

- Nada não professor, eu não estou bem, posso ir rapidinho ao banheiro?

Ele me analisou e depois assentiu, com certeza devia me achar uma louca. Levantei-me e fui para o banheiro, meus amigos chegaram a me olhar interrogativos. Entrei no banheiro, lavei meu rosto, repus a maquiagem e voltei para sala.

- Desculpem por tudo, gente.

Algumas garotas chegaram a dar risadinhas e outras apenas assentiram, também ignoraram. A aula terminou e Oliver me chamou antes de sair, pedi para Alice me esperar do lado de fora.

- Tudo bem, Lily?

Me apoiei na mesa dele, agora que a aula havia terminado podia tratá-lo normalmente.

- Você nem tem vergonha na cara, né? Dar em cima da Emily no meio da sala...tsk tsk.

Ele riu e se levantou ficando praticamente na mesma altura que eu.

- E você tem tanta certeza que eu estava dando em cima dela, por quê?

- Fala sério, era óbvio como você olhava para os peitos da garota!

Ele cruzou os braços e me olhou debochado.

- E o que você tem contra isso? Tenho praticamente a mesma idade que ela.

- Eu? Nada!

Coloquei minhas mãos para cima como um bandido pego no flagra.

- Ciúmes, Lily?

Faça-me o favor, ciúmes **dele**? Se fosse o... Deixem para lá.

- Claro que não, só achei uma falta de respeito, eu não gostaria que fosse comigo!

- É uma pena, Lily, você é realmente muito interessante.

Ele passou levemente a mão pelo meu rosto, logo dei uma tapa na mão dele que se esquivou e eu bati no meu próprio rosto.

- OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, PORRA!

- Eu não fiz nada, Lily, foi você.

- EU TE ODEIO, SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ É O PIOR PROFESSOR DE SOCIOLOGIA DA FACE DA TERRA!

- Obrigada pelo carinho, você é linda, sabia?

Bati meus pés no chão com raiva.

- ENERGÚMENO!

Não aguentei aquele sorriso debochado e bati na cara dele, depois me arrependi, nossa eu estaria ferrada pelo resto da minha vida. _ELE É SEU PROFESSOR, SUA IDIOTA!_ Ah, claro, como se eu me lembrasse disso na hora do surto. Sem reação sai correndo dali e fui pro meu carro até minha casa, eu estava prestes a cair no choro, todos iam querer me matar, eu praticamente bati em todos os carros da rua!

Ufa, casa! Entrei no meu banheiro e me prendi lá, ainda bem que era a última aula e eu não havia faltado o resto, pelo menos isso. Não posso deixar de lado minha pose de aluna exemplar!

Fiquei me criticando até alguém bater na porta do meu banheiro.

- Lily, o que tá acontecendo?

Tentei ignorar, mas a vontade de ficar nos braços de James enquanto ele me acalmava era tanta que eu abri a porta e me joguei nos braços dele.

- EU VOU MORRER JAMES! EU ESTOU FERRADA ATÉ A RAIZ DO MEU LINDO CABELINHO!

Ele me olhou intrigado e me abraçou forte. Ai que bom!

- Por que isso tudo?

- James, eu bati na cara do meu professor.

Ele me soltou e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Por quê?

- Ele ficou olhando para os peitos de uma garota da minha sala.

Ele me abraçou novamente e eu encostei meu rosto no ombro dele.

- Safado ele não? Deu em cima de você também?

- Claro que não! Ele me odeia, estou ferrada.

Ele me fez sentar na cama e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Lily, você por um acaso não gosta del...

- Não!

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu. Me encostei no ombro dele não chorando mais.

- Obrigada pela ajuda.

- Você sabe que é minha melhor amiga, sempre vou estar aqui.

Certo, amiga, não por muito tempo, fofinho! Podem ter certeza! Que autoestima essa minha...

- Bom, vou almoçar, se cuida, Lils.

James me deu um beijo na cabeça e saiu do quarto, peguei meu notebook e logo o abri para ler meus e-mails.

_**De: **_

_**Para: Lils_Evans**_

_Lily!_

_Sérios problemas! Você por acaso entregou direito aquela porcaria para o Rodolfo? Ele está me ligando o dia inteiro! Não vou atender, não tenho coragem e Remus agora fica olhando para o vazio só me escutando no maior silêncio!Tudo bem, ele sempre foi um bom ouvinte, mas tá ficando chato pra caramba, o que será que 'tá acontecendo? _

_E você mocinha, nem apareceu na hora do intervalo, procurei você por toda Hogwarts, impossível. Alice me disse que você saiu que nem um furação da sala de sociologia, posso saber o porquê, ruiva? Certo, mande notícias._

_PS: Estou desesperada!_

_PS 2: Você sabe se o Sirius vai estar livre nesse sábado, gata?_

_PS 3: Não fique rindo de mim aí!_

Ela não sabe que eu estou rindo mesmo, abri uma caixa de texto e respondi a mensagem da morena.

_**De: Lils_Evans**_

_**Para: **_

_A culpa é minha se o Rodolfo é louco?! Ele que tem uma forte atração por você morena, então o único jeito é pular para outra, que tal para o Six? Ele sempre 'tá livre em uma noite de sábado e se não estiver desmarca tudo por você._

_Olhe, tenha paciência com Remus, jovens apaixonados são assim mesmo, ainda mais os apaixonados por certa loira de olhos azuis e denominada F-E-R-N-A-N-D-A, a vida é assim fofa. Você acredita que meu professor ficou olhando os peitos de uma garota da minha sala?_

_E ainda deu em cima de mim!! Só um pouquinho, claro. Ele pode ser muito gostoso, mas eu gosto de uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa que vive se agarrando com qualquer garota por aí, mas melhor. Além do mais eu estava morrendo de fome no intervalo, fui à "Hot Hot" comprar alguma coisa, demorei muuito, a fila tava enorme!_

_PS: Calma, tudo que é ruim... piora!_

_PS 2: Vou perguntar._

_PS3: Não adianta, meu riso é incontrolável._

Enviei e tirei o notebook do meu colo, fui até o banheiro, passei uma água no meu rosto, escovei os dentes e tentei, tentei meeesmo, pentear meus cabelos. Um mito: cabelos lisos não embaraçam.

Puro mito, meu cabelo pode ser liso à vontade, e eu ainda vou continuar a passar mais de meia hora com a escova na mão; resultado: um cabelo totalmente quebrado, quem mandou ter falta de paciência?

Voltei correndo para meu computador ao ouvir aquele barulhinho tão esperado de mensagem novinha chegando.

_**De: **_

_**Para: Lils_Evans**_

_Obrigada...Haha, ótima amiga você é. Fui irônica se você não entendeu, não vá pensando que eu to caída de amores pelo seu amiginho, não estou! Óbvio que não! Eu apenas quero ter uma amizade civilizada com ele, sou muito inocente, meu anjinho! Mas que história é essa? Quem é Fernanda? Ela ainda não notou que o Reminho é MEU? Sou possessiva, fazer o quê? Ai, quero conhecer esse seu professor Lils! Me apresenta? _

_Não que eu esteja desesperada, tá? Não coma na "Hot Hot"! Como você vai ter um corpinho como o __**meu**__ comendo naquela loja gordurosa e nojenta? Não precisa repetir mil vezes Lils, eu já notei o quanto apaixonada você é pelo Jamesito, ok? Beijinhos!_

_PS: Não precisa responder, eu vou dormir agora._

Ai ai... Só Marlene Mckinnon mesmo!

* * *

N/B: haha A-DO-REI! E foi bem rápida gatan, amei amei : )

UAU! A Lily 'tá que tá', hein? Hahahaha E esse professor safado ( e gostoso dela) ui ui não tenho um assim :/ haha ;x

Enfim, pare de matar suas fãs de curiosidade e ansiedade! Nós QUEREMOS E NECESSITAMOS de uma ceninha beem HOT JL *-*

O James tá tão lindo... ai ai...

E Marlene, será q ta caindo nas 'garras', (ou seriam patas?) do Sirius?

E não demora tá? Haha, a fic ta cada dia melhor : )

Beijos

N\A: GOSTARAM MESMO? QUE FELICIDADE! TAMBÉM COMO EU NÃO SÉRIA RÁPIDA COM UM CAPÍTULO DESSE TAMANIHO? MAS EU SÓ FIZ DESSE TAMANHO PARA NO PRÓXIMO SER O DA FESTA DOS AMIGOS DO JAY, IMAGINA. LILY, JAMES, SIRIUS, AMIGOS GATOS DELES, COMIDA E MUITA CONFUSÃO? TENHO UMA SURPRESINHA PARA VOCÊS NELE! BEIJOS E QUE TAL DAR UM PASSADINHA NAQUELE BOTÃOZINHO DE REVIWS? VAI DEIXAR UMA AUTORA MUIIIIITO FELIZ! AH MENINAS ( E MENINOS SE TIVER ALGUM), OBRIGADA PELAS REVIWS, ELAS ME DÃO VONTADE DE ESCREVER MAIS E MAIS, BRIGADÃO!


	14. Alone

Uma coisa difícil? A vida. Outra coisa difícil? Eu. Além de ser a pessoa mais irrelevante do mundo, sou a pessoa mais difícil e perturbável! Sério, minhas dúvidas mortais aumentam a cada dia!

Eu acordei atrasada para ir a uma festinha na casa do professor do Jay, louco, né? Ainda não sei o que vestir e David está me ligando. Esse menino é estranho, além de ser gatíssimo, é radical (o tipo de garoto dos meus sonhos!), mas ele é totalmente insistente e não para de ligar!

Vamos lá resolver a primeira questão, minhas caras. Quando você não sabe o que vestir, a única maneira de não passar horas em frente ao espelho, trocando e trocando de roupa é: Abra uma página da internet, coloque no "Google" e procure por alguma celebridade que você ama. Pronto, um vestidinho listrado azul e branco, um mini blazer preto por cima e um par de sandálias de salto pretas, hum, é melhor colocar um cinto cor de madeira por cima do vestido. Bom, agora eu pareço mais Lily Evans. Segundo passo: Atender ao telefone, ai.

- Alô?

- Lily?

- Eu, oi David.

- Hum, por que não me atendeu antes?

Simplesmente não quis, amorzinho.

- Dormindo, desculpa, não ouvi.

- Certo, uma pergunta, você conhece Melissa Evans?

- Claro, minha prima, por quê? O que ela fez?

- Hum, interessante, tchau, Lily!

E desligou na minha cara!!! Certo, isso não foi legal, com certeza não foi. Bom, estou pronta, cadê Sirius, hein? Fui para sala, nada de Sirius... Será que ele foi sem mim? E sem o James claro, que incrivelmente se atrasou para nos buscar.

- Sirius?

Nada, tenho que aprender a não dar responsabilidades a esse menino. Nossa, ele não aprende nunca? Pelo visto não.

- Ruivinha do meu coração?

Ah meu deus! Que delícia cremosa é essa? Não, garotas, calma, eu não estou falando de Sirius. Estou falando do sorvete de morando com calda de chocolate que ele está segurando, mais 500 calorias para minha coleção. Mas bem que Sirius é tão delicioso e cremoso como esse sorv... Foco, Lily, foco!

- Onde o senhor foi?

Ele colocou meu lindo sorvetinho no balcão da cozinha e sorriu para mim.

-Calma, ruiva, eu não me esqueci do nosso evento não.

Revirei os olhos e Sirius foi até seu quarto, aproveitei para olhar meu twitter.

_**MarleneMckinnon**: **__**Lily, vai sair?**_

- Lily, você viu meus óculos escuros?

Para que ele quer óculos escuros a essa hora da noite? Só Sirius Black mesmo!

_**Lils_Evans: **__**Vou sim! Com Sirius e James, e vc?**_

- Estão na sua mesa de cabeceira!

Gritei de volta e logo Sirius gritou um _quase _singelo "obrigado".

_**MarleneMckinnon**: **__**Ok, vou com Fabian no show do Maroon 5.**_

_**Lily_Evans: **__**O Prewett?**_

Sirius voltou para a sala e se jogou no sofá, continuei em pé.

_**MarleneMckinnon**:**_ _**É, já falou com Sirius? Não diga que eu saí com Fabian, please!**_

Eu ri e twittei que não ia falar nada. Voltei-me para Sirius, depois eu falava o que realmente Marlene queria, mas tive que rir ao ver o meu amigo, ele estava todo de preto. Camisa preta e uma jaqueta de couro por cima, preta claro, uma calça jeans e seu luxuoso ray ban, estilo vintage preto, para completar.

- James não deu sinal de vida.

Ele avisou e me juntei a ele na missão de se jogar no sofá.

- Ligue então.

Ele assentiu e puxou o celular do bolso, será que homem leva todos os documentos no bolso? Lily, existe carteira masculina para quê? Consciência, existe bolsa masculina para quê? Homens são desorganizados, é fato.

- Prongs, seu veadinho, vai ou não aparecer?... Você o que?(Risos)... Não cara, que bela enrascada... Levo sim... Não, já disse que minha única companhia oficial é a Lily, o resto é resto... Como se ela fosse aceitar... Papo furado, Prongs... Ok, tchau, vagabundo.

Sirius desligou rindo e se virou para mim, jogando as suas chaves do carro, sorri para ele

- _Baby, you can drive my car._

- _I can drive you crazy._

Sussurrei para mim mesma e entrei no elevador, Sirius atrás de mim fazia uma fraca imitação de James passando as mãos pelos cabelos e com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Dirigimos por toda Manhattan, Sirius não sabia exatamente onde era a festa, tivemos que ligar para uma amiga do curso dele, mas ele pediu para eu ligar, pois não queria que a garota ficasse de blá blá blá com ele.

- Você não presta sabia?

- Ah, sempre soube.

Estacionei o carro praticamente duas ruas atrás de onde a "reunião" acontecia. Estávamos atrasados, culpa de quem claro?! Sirius segurava minha mão para fingir estar acompanhado já que não queria ficar com nenhuma garota hoje, duvidei disso, mas ele disse que sua promessa para conseguir Marlene tinha entrado em prática e que São Longuinho (hã?) ia ajudar. Por que não contei que ela queria sair com ele? Simples, sou sádica. Brincadeirinha gente, mas Sirius está mesmo precisando de uma, como é mesmo o nome? Ah, limpeza de todos os pecados.

- Tem certeza que não quer dançar, meu Liriozinho?

Um bêbado perguntava para mim, ele estava atrás de mim desde o começo da festa. Sirius, para variar, havia desaparecido e James não havia chegado. O cara até que era gato, mas 'tava bêbado e isso não rola, se bem que... Acho que estou carente, só pode ser.

- Bonito sapato... Quer transar?

Suspirei, já estava irritada.

- Preste bem atenção no que eu vou dizer, meu nome é Lily, eu **não** sou sua, estou acompanhada e não, EU **NÃO** QUERO TRANSAR COM **VOCÊ**!

Ok, essa última frase eu gritei mesmo e todos olharam para mim, corei instantaneamente, mas o bêbado se voltou para mim ainda sorrindo, ai que idiota.

- Não estou vendo acompanhante nenhum.

- Por que será?

- Diz, meu anjo, ele é invisível, né?

Eu gargalhei chamando a atenção, esse povo me ama, só pode. Mas essa é minha chance de escapar.

- É sim, o nome dele é Fabian. Vai lá perguntar se ele me deixa dançar com você, 'tá na mesa de bebidas.

Ele sorriu de lado para mim e saiu gritando por Fabian, sorri e corri para fora da festa me sentando no gramado e colocando a cabeça por cima dos meus joelhos dobrados. Será que eu devia ligar para o James? Afinal, ele nem apareceu na festa e isso me preocupa. Será que ele foi fatalmente machucado? Não, deve ter desistido de me trazer e ido para cama com qualquer uma.

Na verdade, eu deveria ser tão vadia quanto essas aí sabia?! Vários caras deram em cima de mim, a maioria bêbados, mas tudo bem, e eu não fiquei com nenhum porque a bestona aqui só quer o James! O idiota do James! Ai que ódio!

- Lils.

Sorri, só existe uma pessoa que me chama assim, a única que eu deixo chamar. Virei-me rapidamente me jogando nos braços de James, ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Calma, Lils, eu demorei, mas já estou aqui.

Soltei-o instantaneamente e arrumei meu cabelo sorrindo amarelo. James estava vestido uma pólo branca com uma calça jeans e claro(!!), sem óculos escuros.

- Você demorou.

- Problemas, mas afinal, por que você tá aqui?

Eu ri. Lily, Lily, você quer fazer ciúmes a James com um bêbado?

- Fugi de um bêbado que queria dançar comigo.

- Posso saber como?

- Mentindo ué! Disse que estava acompanhada.

- Tecnicamente você não mentiu, afinal fui eu que te convidei.

- Então, acompanhante, vamos entrar na festa?

James assentiu e logo entramos. Tentei manter a calma quando uma garota loira se jogou nos braços de James, depositando um selinho sem permissão em seus lábios, eu com raiva fui para mesa de bebidas, rapidamente tomei três latas de cerveja.

- Lily Evans, é você?

Virei-me irritada para a pessoa que falava, estava tonta, mas corei quando Amos Diggory, meu ex-namorado de uns dois anos atrás apareceu na minha frente.

- Quem mais seria? É claro que sou eu e sem abraços, por favor.

Falei puxando a garrafa de vinho que ele segurava entres as mãos. Amo olhou-me intrigado.

- Você está ok?

Olhei para ele rindo com deboche e tomando mais alguns goles de vinho.

- Ok? Não, eu não estou ok, estou péssima.

Ele me olhou com carinho e abraçou-me subitamente, fazendo com que eu quase derramasse o vinho. Exclamei alguns palavrões antes dele me soltar.

- Eu poderia ajudar?

- Claro, vá lá e bata no James, isso seria de grande ajuda.

Ele sorriu para mim e foi até James, dando um soco em seu rosto para depois sair correndo. Esse cara é louco?! Corri até James empurrando algumas vadias que tentavam ajudar.

- Você não está legal. Vamos, eu cuido disso.

Puxei James pela gola da camisa e entramos no banheiro masculino, é eu entrei mesmo. Forcei-o a sentar na bancada de mármore e me aproximei tirando da minha bolsa um creme para machucados. Melhor andar prevenida, sabe? Sou um desastre ambulante.

- Você está irritada.

- Não estou, só cale a boca, por favor.

Voltei a passar o creme na bochecha machucada de James. Ele me olhou intrigado.

- Quem aquele cara pensa que é?

- Amos Diggory.

- O Diggory? Ele não é seu...

- Ex- namorado? É sim.

Ele olhou para o chão e depois se voltou novamente para mim.

-Por que está fazendo isso? Qualquer uma dessas poderia ter esse trabalho.

- Não sou qualquer uma, James, sou sua melhor amiga, agora, só cale a boca.

- Por quê?

- Eu bebi demais, estou com dor de cabeça.

- Não, eu perguntei, por que ele me bateu?

A meu favor, eu pedi... Claro que eu não iria dizer isso, então apenas me calei.

- E então Lily?

- E como é que eu vou saber? Ele é só meu ex, ok? Não o via há quase dois anos.

Ele me olhou irritado, mas assentiu. Magoei-me por dentro por estar mentindo para ele, afinal, eu gostava realmente de James.

- Você ficou com ciúmes?

Corei instantaneamente, mas tentei, **apenas tentei**, mentir.

- Não, por que ficaria?

-Isabelle me beijou e você logo foi se embebedar.

Joguei o creme que eu segurava no chão e sentei-me ao lado dele.

-Talvez eu goste de ficar bêbada, ok?

- Não, Lily, não minta para mim, apenas admita.

Suspirei derrotada. Ele estava certo, eu apenas queria fugir da verdade.

- Certo, como quiser, eu admito que fiquei com ciúmes.

- Interessante...

Olhei-o interrogativa e James se levantou. Tentei me levantar também, mas fui forçada a ficar no meu lugar por ele que colocara as mãos por cima do espelho do banheiro, me prendendo.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Rolei os olhos, o que ele queria?

- Talvez.

- Vou aceitar isso como um sim. Lily, quer ficar com o cara mais lindo da festa?

Estava pronta para dizer "se não for você, tudo bem", mas apenas me controlei e fui prática, estava curiosa.

- Nãaaaaaao!

- E comigo?

James não me deu chances de responder, na verdade eu não dei, o puxei pela gola da camisa juntando nossos lábios. Ele me levantou segurando-me pela cintura e passeou suas mãos por toda extensão das minhas costas, suspirei mordendo seu lábio inferior de modo que James me segurou mais forte e começou a beijar meu pescoço descendo para minha clavícula e por fim meu colo. Empurrei-o tirando sua camisa e ele apenas voltou a me beijar enquanto eu percorria com minhas mãos sua barriga definida e seus músculos malhados. Está calor ou é só minha impressão?

Parei de beijá-lo quando a porta foi aberta fortemente e para minha surpresa, Sirius entrou no banheiro nos olhando intrigado e prendendo o riso.

- Se aproveitando de uma ruiva indefesa, Prongs?

James me soltou e pegou sua camisa do chão.

- Vai à merda Sirius.

Ele riu e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta, eu corei e tentei me explicar.

- Não é o que você está pensando.

- Tipo assim Lily, eu não sou seu marido chegando mais cedo de viagem e flagrando minha esposa e meu melhor amigo transando pelados, calma ruiva.

James revirou os olhos e vestiu sua camisa.

- Eu não estou bem, quem me leva para casa?

James sorriu para mim e segurou minha mão, Sirius olhou para nós dois rindo.

- Mal se agarram e já 'tá tão firme assim?

Suspirei e James revirou novamente os olhos.

- Cala a boca Sirius, Lily continua a ser minha melhor amiga.

Sorri para ele e acenei para Sirius que logo quando eu ia saindo abaixou as calças e rapidamente tive uma visão de sua boxer preta, como se você não visse sempre, Lily.

- Desculpa James, mas vamos relevar e foi você que começou.

Ele riu e me abraçou pela cintura.

- Eu ainda quero ficar com você Lily, não estava brincando.

Eu sorri e ele me deu um beijo carinhoso na bochecha. Fomos para o carro de James que estava ainda mais longe que o de Sirius. Só Deus sabe a que horas Sirius vai chegar amanhã. Sentei-me no banco de carona, não estava em situação de dirigir e James foi para o volante logo ligando o carro e o rádio. Tocava Justin Bieber, me virei para James rindo.

- Justin Bieber?

- Não ria, eu gosto, ok?

Dei de ombros me acomodando no banco.

- Nada contra.

- Acho bom.

A viagem de volta foi muito mais rápida, chegamos ao apartamento e eu me joguei no sofá, estava morta.

- Lá vem o efeito pós- festa.

Minha cabeça começava a latejar, James se sentou ao meu lado no chão, já que eu ocupava todo espaço do sofá e começou a beijar meu braço.

- Podemos começar o que não terminamos...

Eu ri e James subiu em cima de mim beijando minha barriga.

- Não não, na barriga não, Jay!

Ele sorriu e passou suas carícias para minhas pernas, não esquecendo minhas coxas. Sorri internamente com a sensação de prazer, James voltou e beijou meus lábios.

- Vamos ver se você é mesmo bom nisso.

Joguei-o no chão e subi em cima dele que passava as mãos por minhas coxas enquanto eu beijava seu tanquinho perfeito. Ele passou as mãos por cima da minha calcinha puxando meu vestido e revelando meu sutiã, tirei sua blusa também e ele sorriu me colocando no chão, agora subindo sobre mim.

- Eu sei que você vai querer me bater, mas eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão gostosa.

Eu ri e notei que James abaixava suas calças revelando sua boxer azul. Parei instantaneamente, não estava pronta para isso, não podia...

- James, para!

Eu disse e ele subitamente parou, contra sua vontade, de beijar meu pescoço.

- Algum problema, Lily?

Eu o empurrei levantando-me e sentando no sofá, ele continuou no chão.

- Jay, desculpa, eu simplesmente não... consigo.

Ele me olhou intrigado e segurou minhas mãos.

- Lily, você é virgem?

- Não, mas não, eu não consigo fazer isso com você.

Ele assentiu e beijou minhas mãos.

- Sem problemas, não vou te apressar.

Sorri desconcertada e me levantei indo para o meu quarto, James me seguiu, mas foi para a porta do seu, eu logo ri.

- Mas você pode dormir comigo, no sentido literal.

James entrou no meu quarto e deitou-se na cama me puxando enquanto eu aproveitava para me aconchegar em seus braços e apenas tentar dormir. Amanhã eu estaria com muita dor de cabeça. Fato.

N/B: OMG! HIPERVENTILEI! Não creio gatan, você atendeu ao pedido de todas as leitoras *-*

Serio foi o MELHOR CAPITULO EVER!!! Eu amei demais!! Nossa, eu quero um James pra mim AGORA! Vou entrar em depre caran! Hahaha serio, amei amei amei AMEI a cena JL, Sirius como sempre tinha que interromper! Hahaha mas até que enfim *-* eles juntos são perfeitoss! Beem calientes ;p

E a Missy, hein?! O que será que aprontou? Fiquei curiosa agora haha :S

E a cada dia você ta se superando! :] fico mto feliz por isso!!

Desculpa pela demora, culpe o vestibular, mas acho q valeu a pena, pq meu deus!! *-*

To mega ansiosa pro outro, pra ver como vai ficar a relação deles agora :x

Não demora :)

Beijos linda !

N/A: Gente, eu quero muito que gostem desse capitúlo, eu tive que fazer duas vezes acreditam? A primeira eu excluir sem querer, mas acho que isso teve um lado bom, na minha opinião o capitulo ficou melhor, obrigada por todos elogios a mim, a Lily e a todo esse povo...Obrigada por todos comentarios, eles me deixam tão feliz! De agora em diante o problema da Lily vai ser outro gente, não é mais conquistar o Potter, é controlar o Potter! E controlar a si mesma claro...No proximo vai ser um capitulo bonus, da Marlene e do Sirius, contada pela Lene primeiro e depois pelo Six! Vai ser pertubador...Mas uma notícia, fiz um video para a fic, postei no youtube e vou colocar no floreios e borões também, já que aqui isso é impossivel. Mas espero que gostem, muito viu gente? Bjos e um bom dia das mães para todas, mesmo que a maioria não seja mãe ainda, eu também não sou!


	15. Bônus SM

Sinceramente, eu estou totalmente, para não dizer completamente, desanimada. Lily iria sair com Sirius e James, eu com Fabian. É claro que isso deveria ser uma coisa boa, mas não é. Sabe, Fabian é um cara legal, atencioso, lindo, gostoso e extremamente rico! Perfeito, não? Bom, não para mim.

- Lenezinha! Seu namoradinho está aqui!

Namoradinho? Às vezes minha mãe me trata como se eu fosse uma adolescente... Desci as escadas sabendo que estava perfeita! Usava um vestido com crochê e franjas branco e bege da Louis Vuitton. Quando avistei Fabian vi que ele conversava animadamente com minha mãe, coitado, já se considerava da família.

- Mamãe, você poderia parar de babar em cima do meu ficante?

Minha mãe me olhou decepcionada, que mãe enxerida eu tinha! Revirei os olhos e Fabian se levantou.

- Ficante? - Ele perguntou e revirei novamente os olhos, o que ele acha que é?

- Você não espera que eu te chame de namorado, né?

Ele estava um tanto decepcionado, mas se aproximou de mim e depositou um beijo rápido em meus lábios, mamãe sorriu abertamente.

- Vamos?

Minha mãe estava prestes a tirar fotos da gente quando eu empurrei Fabian para fora de casa, entrando em seu carro e colocando o cinto.

- Você está linda.

Fabian era tedioso e ainda ficava me olhando desse jeito! Como se fosse me comer a qualquer momento...

- Eu sei disso, agora dirija.

Certo, eu não sou uma pessoa lá tãaao educada. Sou perfeita, mais alguém dúvida?

Maroon 5 é a melhor banda do mundo, mas não dá para aguentar! Fabian não para de querer me agarrar e ficar falando o quanto eu sou bonita, como se eu não soubesse, idiota. Agora, eu estou parada em frente a uma rua vazia, esperando um táxi, sem ter como voltar... 'Tá vendo Marlene Mckinnon? Isso que acontece quando se briga com todo mundo! Acredita que eu fui expulsa do show? É, isso mesmo! Quebrei um copo no pé de Fabian com raiva e o garoto chamou os seguranças! Para que tudo isso?

Por quê? Mas por que, meu Deus? Eu sou alguma amaldiçoada ou algo do tipo? Porque só pode ser isso! Eu estava no meu canto, nem um pouco agasalhada e com um vestido que mais parecia uma toalha de tão curto, e adivinha quem aparece em um conversível perguntando-me se eu queria carona?

- Eu tenho cara de vadia de esquina, Black?

É isso mesmo, a assombração de Sirius Black deu uma de louco e apareceu para mim, ainda de óculos escuros, acredita? Só posso ter jogado pedra na cruz mesmo...

- Deixe de ser teimosa, Lene! Vai chover e você não quer molhar sua Chanel, não é?

Estreitei os olhos, como se eu tivesse coragem de entrar sozinha em um carro com o Black! Vai que ele me agarra? Sou uma garota inocente e muitooo indefesa! E ainda por cima o idiota não sabe nem a marca de um mísero vestido! É Louis Vuitton e não Chanel!

- Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

Realmente, já chuviscava, mas eu sou forte! Bati meu pé no chão com raiva, cruzei os braços me virando e começando a andar, Sirius me acompanhava de carro.

- Marlene, eu não sou o tarado da machadinha. Agora entre.

Revirei os olhos, os respingos de chuva estavam aumentando e para um táxi chegar ali iria demorar muito. Era melhor ser assaltada ou entrar em um carro com um tarado chapado e bêbado? Bom, vamos a segunda opção, ué.

- Acrescento que só vou com você para não estragar meu precioso vestidinho Louis Vuitton.

Sirius revirou os olhos e eu percebi o quanto isso é irritante, mesmo que seja uma mania minha. Eu sei que sou irritante, ok? Mas sou perfeita do mesmo jeito. Sirius disparou com o carro enquanto eu continuava com meus ataques de _modéstia_.

- Vamos parar para jantar alguma coisa?

Não me culpe, meu estômago é mais forte que meu cérebro e eu não posso passar mais de três horas sem comer alguma coisa! Não sou como Lily que come um monte de besteiras e não engorda, eu tenho uma dieta, sei, isso é chato, mas tenho que manter minha perfeição, não é?

- Seus desejos são uma ordem.

Sirius virou o carro bruscamente, fazendo uma manobra que eu nunca diria ser normal, ele é exibido demais.

- Afinal, você não deveria estar com Lily e James?

Perguntei quando paramos no Mcdonald's. Pedi um milk-shake pequeno, Sirius não aguentou e pediu um hambúrguer enorme, totalmente guloso.

- Preferi deixar o casal a sós.

Sorri abertamente, isso significava que havia acontecido alguma coisa entre os dois.

- E você, o que fazia sozinha no meio da rua uma hora dessas?

Dei de ombros, deveria ou não contar?

- Bem, eu acabei sendo expulsa de um show.

Sirius me olhou prendendo o riso e eu fiz o favor de explicar detalhadamente tudo para ele. Sirius sempre ria e perguntava coisas, nunca me deixando falar sozinha, foi legal da parte dele.

- Você é louca.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio.

Ele olhou para mim e depois olhou para praia, sorriu e me puxou para dentro do carro.

- Que tal andarmos na praia? Ainda 'tá cedo para voltar para casa.

- Não, Sirius, meus sapatos não foram feitos para andar na praia, desista.

Ele suspirou apertando as mãos contra o volante.

- Esqueça por um minuto seus sapatos, Marlene, vamos nos divertir.

Não podia dizer nada a não ser...

- Está bem, que fique bem claro que é apenas um passeio noturno na praia.

Aquele ser supracitado abriu a porta para mim e eu saí do carro já sem minhas sandálias. O chão estava frio, Sirius também estava descalço, mas parecia não se importar com isso.

- Vou rachar meus pés, Black.

- Vamos lá, leve isso como um desafio.

Revirei os olhos. Conversamos um pouco e descobri por que Sirius fugiu de casa para morar em um apartamento com James, ele é insuportável, igualzinho a mãe, sem querer ofender claro.

- De agora em diante eu odeio desafios.

Caminhamos pela areia, estava fria, mas a água da praia com certeza estaria quentinha. Fiquei pensando nisso, até ser empurrada para a areia molhada. Isso não foi legal, não foi.

- SEU IDIOTA! POR QUE FEZ ISSO?

Ele apenas gargalhava com a mão na barriga, havia sido tão engraçado assim? Eu acho que não.

- Como você é escandalosa Mckinnon!

Revirei meus olhos bufando e me levantei, se ele não iria me ajudar eu me ajudaria sozinha mesmo.

- Isso porque não foi com você.

Resmunguei tão baixo que acho que não foi capaz de Sirius ouvir, mas ele parou e me olhou de uma maneira estranha para depois me colocar nos braços e correr para a água. Senti um certo prazer quando a água bateu defronte meu corpo, mas como sou Marlene Mckinnon gritei com Sirius, afinal, ele havia feito isso contra minha vontade.

- Gostando, morena?

Soltei-me dele, a água era tão quentinha que chegava a ser confortável, mas a roupa pesava. Não, não me passava pela cabeça tirar o vestido, ok?

- Eu pareço estar gostando, Black?

- Não sei Mckinnon.

Uma onda forte bateu contra minhas costas me fazendo cair de barriga, ai que dor, isso está começando a me desagradar. Aproveitei e puxei Sirius pelo braço para fora da água, ele apenas sorria de lado.

- Me leve para casa, preciso de roupas quentes.

Abracei-me, fora da água ficava muito frio, eu chegava a tremer.

- Eu posso te aquecer, morena.

Sirius segurou meus ombros, as mãos dele mesmo molhadas eram quentes e o contato com meu frio corpo de defunto me fez tremer ainda mais.

- Não, você me dá medo.

Sirius bufou e saiu para o carro, eu fui atrás dele, claro, me acomodando deitada no banco de trás. Sirius não tinha nem um lençol nesse carro não? Para completar o vento frio batia na minha cara, só um louco como Sirius para ter um conversível em plena Nova Iorque. Quando chegamos a casa, Sirius abriu a porta para mim, me ajudando a sair, eu batia os dentes de frio.

- Boa noite, Mckinnon.

Ele disse quando eu abri a porta, mamãe devia estar dormindo e Jeffrey estava de férias no Caribe, país Natal dele. Ah, Jeffrey era o mordomo. Mamãe odiava empregadas, mas mesmo assim tinha duas, já que ela tentava, mas não conseguia fazer porcaria nenhuma.

-Foi uma noite divertida, Black, boa noite.

Sorri e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, Sirius sorriu de lado e me viu fechar a porta, subi para meu quarto e ele ainda estava ali, encostado no carro com o olhar fixo na porta. Só Sirius Black mesmo.

N/B: FLOORRR, mil desculpas pela demora! Dessa vez a culpa foi da beta gente! Eu tava totalmente enrolada e pra completar meu pc pifou! Imagina a loucura que eu estou! Vim numa Lan para poder adiantar a fic =)

Enfim, adorei esse bônus, foi um S/M beem fofo! O Sirius está uma gracinha *-* E a Marlene se fazendo de durona uma comedia haha completamente loouca, sem expulsa do show caran! Haha me acabei! Bem, terei que ser rápida! Espero o próximo muuito ansiosa, principalmente pelos momentos JL *-* quero muito ver a reação deles x)

Beijos gatan ; *


	16. Pregnant?

Bom, eu vou me matar... Tudo dá errado para mim, exatamente tudo! Por que as coisas não poderiam começar em outra ordem? Bem, estava eu lá, dormindo tranqüila, quando sinto que estou prestes a cair da cama e... caí! Também James ocupou a cama toda! Espera aí... James? Cama? Ah não, Deus, diz que foi um sonho! Pelo visto não foi não, minhas costas estão quebradas. E como o Jay ronca! Levantei-me pegando meu celular que, para completar, estava lotado de mensagem da Lene. Depois eu leio, com certeza ela está apenas dizendo como teve uma noite perfeita. Novidade, eu também tive.

- Lil...

_Não, Lily, resista, não volte para cama_. James fez o favor de me jogar dela e vai pagar por isso. Ele se mexeu e depois voltou para o sono pesado, me enfiei no banheiro, precisava de um banho. Voltei e essa coisa ainda estava dormindo, o que eu faço? Hum... Meus métodos de persuasão não são muito bons, mas eu tenho outros meios... Peguei meu celular e liguei na minha música preferida. Bom, eu amo Spice Girls, fazer o quê? Sabe, isso me lembra de um episódio de One Tree Hill, quando a Peyton, a Brooke e a Haley dançam "If You Wanna Be My Lover". Mas voltando ao assunto principal, James continuava ali, não acordava de jeito nenhum! Aproximei-me dele e depositei beijos por todo o seu rosto, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi me agarrar como se eu fosse um ursinho de pelúcia e continuar a dormir. 'To começando a ficar irritada.

- JAMES! ACORDA!

Tudo bem, meus gritos agora fizeram com que ele acordasse. Antigamente eu gritava muito com o Jay, sabe, eu era muito esquentada e ele não parava de encher meu saco... Gritar era a melhor opção.

- Ouch, Lily.

Sorri de lado me sentando na cama, ele também se sentou passando a mão pelos cabelos com uma expressão "eu bebi e não sei onde estou". Não acredito que ele se esqueceu de tudo, pelo menos lembra meu nome, cruzei os braços levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Dormiu bem?

Ele esfregou os olhos, parecia não ter certeza que era eu, uma ruiva de olhos verdes com expressão demoníaca. Brincadeira!

- Teria sido melhor se você estivesse comigo.

- Ah, claro, Senhor "vou jogar a Lily da cama porque é legal."

Não, ele não fez isso! James e seus risos descontrolados... Ele gargalhou de mim, como se a dor que eu estivesse nas costas não fosse nada! Desgraçado, filho da p... Oi, celular! Atendi ao telefone, não, não era Marlene me dizendo como sua noite foi maravilhosa e sim Alice, me perguntando se eu estava bem e QUEM ESTAVA RINDO COMO UM DESCONTROLADO AO MEU LADO. Sério, ela gritou mesmo.

- Eu já pedi para ele parar.

- Então saia daí! Preciso fazer uma pergunta para você, é sério.

Revirei os olhos, mandando um olhar tipo "Minerva McGonagall" para James, o que o fez rir ainda mais, mas depois disso resolvi sair do recinto.

- Ok, pode falar.

- Claro que não. Lily, é um assunto importante, não do tipo que se fala assim do nada.

Revirei os olhos novamente, por que Alice tinha que ser tão _não prática_?

- Certo, The Red Flame, às nove.

Alice demorou a responder, acho que falava com Frank alguma coisa.

- Já são oito e meia, Lily.

- Eu sei, vou tentar fazer James calar a boca e vou pra lá ou prefere que eu vá a sua casa?

- Não, é melhor no TRF mesmo, aqui 'tá em reforma.

- De novo?

- Depois eu explico. Vou ligar para a Lene também, beijos.

E desligou. Por que as pessoas são tão misteriosas? Voltei para o quarto, James não estava lá, devia ter entrado no banheiro, penteei meus cabelos e troquei o short por uma calça. Peguei meus óculos escuros e as chaves do carro e saí, depois eu falaria com James, espero que ele não pense que eu fugi de casa ou fui raptada, existe essa hipótese também.

Cheguei ao The Red Flame, como Alice ainda ia demorar, reservei uma mesa e fui a uma livraria ali perto, como se eu tivesse tempo para ler... Só tinha livro empoeirado, uns até bonzinhos, sobre auto-ajuda, eu estou mesmo precisando de um desses. Terminei comprando "O Poder da Paciência" e um guia dos signos, ótimo, para ver como anda minha vida astral, nenhum pouco favorável é claro.

- Lily, Lily, sente aqui, onde está Marlene?

Foi o que minha amiga loira disse quando me sentei ao seu lado espirrando, tenho asma e aquela loja não ajudou, onde está minha bombinha nessas horas?

- E eu vou lá saber? Não vê que eu vou morrer Alice?

Ela revirou os olhos cruzando as mãos por cima da mesa.

- Pare de drama, tenho ótimas notícias para vocês.

Sorri. Alguma coisa boa? É comigo mesmo! Marlene é um asno, com certeza vinha andando até aqui, claro, a casa dela é bem ali. Quando a morena chegou parecia não ter dormido nada, usava uns óculos enormes e sua fala era cansada. Sei, sei, o que será que essa mina aprontou? Mina? 'To mal mesmo.

- Ai Lice, você não podia ter vindo a algum lugar mais light não? Escolha da Lily claro.

Revirei os olhos, tudo era minha culpa! Bom, fui eu mesmo.

- Senta Marley, por favor, não gritem, é uma coisa séria e não se deve espalhar por aí, ai que vergonha...

Vergonha? Cara, ela ia casar! Isso já é vergonha suficiente, olha a idade dela para casar!

- Alice, fale logo, eu não vou gritar e se a Lily gritar calaremos a boca dela.

Certo, não gostei disso.

- Certo, lembram que eu ia casar daqui a seis meses?

Arregalei os olhos, Alice estava nervosa e não parava de olhar para os lados.

- Sim, lembramos Alice.

Marlene parecia entediada, também, foi tirada da cama em uma noite possivelmente... agradável.

- Bom, nós antecipamos.

- Não acredito que você me tirou da cama para isso! Quando?

Ela suspirou quando Marlene reclamou. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo, por que ela anteciparia a data do casamento?

- Um mês.

Arregalei os olhos, ela já tinha decidido tudo, menos a sua roupa, da madrinha e damas de honra.

- Por quê? - Perguntei e ela passou a mão pela barriga.

OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!

- Estou grávida.

Não pude não gritar, pulei da cadeira e dancei uns passos meio estranhos, as meninas me olharam assustadas e Marlene puxou-me para sentar enfiando algumas batatas fritas na minha boca. Ela falou sério quando disse que ia me calar.

- Estou tão feliz, Alice! Posso ser madrinha? - Falei com meus olhinhos brilhando, eu ia ter um sobrinho! Enfartei agora.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Cruzei os braços, mas mesmo assim pulei na mesa para abraçar Alice, Marlene como sempre me empurrou de volta.

- Lily, se controle! E Alice, parabéns. - Ela falou sorrindo, a loira sorriu de volta e olhou para nós duas aflita.

- Me ajudem a escolher o vestido?

Mordi o lábio inferior e Marlene assentiu, mas eu ainda tinha meu JayJay me esperando, eu acho...

- Bom, voltando... Lily, o que aconteceu entre você e James?

Não pude evitar sorrir, tinha um sonho realizado! Alice me olhou curiosa e Marlene sorriu com malícia, como sempre.

- Hum, querem mesmo saber?

Tá, não faço mais isso! Marlene bateu em mim. Contei a elas tudo, exatamente tudo, da parte em que Sirius não sabia onde era a festa até a parte em que eu acordei. Marlene fechou os olhos com força toda vez que eu falava do Sirius, estranho... E Alice sorria e passava a mão pela barriga, resolvi mudar de assunto.

- E aí, já sabe o nome do baby?

Ela tomou um pouco de café e respondeu:

- Não exatamente, soube ontem. Frank ficou tão feliz! Mas acho que ele quer que seja um menino, a mãe dele quer que seja Neville.

Marlene levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Neville? Parece nome de neve. - Reclamou ela e Alice riu, não vejo nada de estranho em Neville. "Sirius" e "Remus" também são nomes estranhos e ninguém fala nada, na verdade Marlene não fala nada.

- Vamos dizer que a mãe de Frank é um tanto excêntrica.

Levantei-me para pedir um sorvete e quando voltei as meninas estavam saindo.

- Vamos à Victoria's Secret? Preciso comprar algumas coisas. - Disse Marlene e eu assenti. Vire-me para Alice que mexia em sua bolsa e disse:

- Quando vai escolher seu vestido?

- Que tal amanhã? Podemos ir na Bay Bay Baby!

Revirei os olhos, Alice mal soube que ia ter um bebê e já quer comprar roupas para ele? Ela nem sabe o sexo! Dei de ombros e tentei sorrir.

- Claro, mas quero chegar logo à melhor parte...

Alice me olhou interrogativa e Marlene fez o favor de responder.

- Despedida de solteira.

A loira crispou os lábios, claro, já pensando besteira!

- Suas pervertidas!

Eu e Marley rimos, Alice acabou rindo também e nos puxou para um abraço. Ah, como eu amo minhas amigas! Sem elas eu não seria nada, mesmo que elas não sejam perfeitas, nem um pouco perfeitas eu quis dizer, são pessoas maravilhosas! Alice pode ser um tanto quanto malcriada e ignorante, mas sabe ser doce e inocente. Marlene é uma pessoa nem um pouco sensível e muito menos emocional, na verdade ela é prática e sarcástica, mas lá dentro e em pequenas ações ela mostra como nos ama e como somos insubstituíveis na vida dela. É... eu sei que elas me amam!

- Meninas, eu amo vocês!

Soltei-me de Alice, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Marlene resmungou alguma coisa, mas apenas sorriu.

- Ai Lice, você "_despartiu"_ meu coração agora.

As duas me olharam estranho e começaram a rir da minha cara, boas amigas eu fui arranjar.

- Lily, não fale besteira.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a andar entrando na Victoria's Secret, as duas me acompanharam, mesmo com minha careta. Tinha uma ligação de James no meu celular, eu apenas retornei para ele.

- Oi, Jay.

- Lils, amorzinho do meu coração... Passa aqui?

- Aqui aonde?

-Eu to na _facul_, vendo uns arquivos que deixei no computador.

- Ok. Só vou demorar um pouquinho.

- Claro amor.

- Tchau.

Virei-me para Marlene que estava em dúvida entre dois hidratantes.

- Morango ou frutas vermelhas?

- Não é tudo a mesma coisa?

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Tem diferença.

- Ah, claro! Afinal, como foi sua noite?

Ela soltou um sorrisinho, mas não me olhou, odeio quando ela faz isso. Alice estava experimentando algumas lingeries.

- Fui expulsa do show, Fabian é irritante e Sirius me deu carona.

Saquei essa história dele de "não volto cedo para casa". Não, não volta mesmo. Olhei para ela espantada, mas logo minha expressão de espanto passou a de malícia.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Coisas.

Estava pronta para dizer "_Coisas? Que coisas?",_ mas deixei para lá e só dei um empurrãozinho de leve nela que sorriu e finalmente, ALELUIA! , escolheu o hidratante de frutas vermelhas, dizendo que frutas vermelhas tinham morango e isso estava ótimo. Depois me despedi das meninas e fui encontrar James. Entrei na faculdade, hoje não tinha aula, passei para sala de computadores ao mesmo tempo em que uma garota saía. Ela parou na porta, James olhava em nossa direção mandando um tchau.

- Tchau James, obrigada pelo sexo.

Olhei espantada para garota que saiu e logo depois voltei minha desconfiança para James que estava me olhando de uma maneira engraçada.

- Ela estava brincando.

Levantei uma sobrancelha fechando de chave a porta, não havia mais ninguém ali.

- Espero.

Empurrei James para beijá-lo, não me canso de fazer isso. Separei nossos lábios e disse:

- Hum... Sabe que você beija bem?

Não, eu não esperei resposta e continuei o que estava fazendo.

_**N/B:**_ *completamente roxa de vergonha* Hello povo! Hello minha autora querida! : D

Nossa, antes de falar sobre o quanto eu gostei do capítulo, tenho que pedir 98989451 zilhões de desculpas pela minha demora! Sim, a culpa foi minha! Bom, acho q não vale a pena enrolar e dizer o porquê da demora, mas posso prometer que no próximo não demorarei assim, pelo menos eu espero isso!

Agora, '_ZIX'_ do meu coração! Que fodaaaa! Alice grávida, que lindo cara! Perfeito *.* Neville nome de neve! Hahaha adorei, me acabei! Só Marlene mesmo!

Gostei bastante da demonstração da amizade das meninas, achei extremamente cute :)

Agora essa cena final *suspira* ai gente, eu necessito de um James pra mim carann! Ele é lindo & perfeito! Um dia hei de encontrar! o/

Haha

Enfim, parabéns! To achando que houve uma enorme melhora na forma em que você escrevia no começo da fic e na forma atual! Continue assim, gata! Deixe-me parar de enrolar, senão fico aqui até...

Aí está o capitulo, espero que os leitores curtam!

Beijos Luu

N.A: Deus do céu! Não ouve nenhum problema, eu iria ficar um tempão sem poder postar mesmo, sabe quando a pessoa está louca para entrar e internet e de repente, PUF! Ela não entra? É, realmente isso me deixou traumatizada, eu estava no meio do cap. de uma fic que eu lia e ela lá desconectou, morri, de verdade. Mas sem blábláblás de autoras sem nada o que fazer, muito obrigada a todas que comentaram, nem preciso dizer o quanto isso me deixa feliz, preciso? E muito obrigada Luh, minhas notas em redação até aumentaram, sabe? Acho que é isso, kkk, a pessoa sente que com o tempo o que ela escreve fica melhor, é incrível, eu estava lendo "garoto de uma banda de rock" e fala sério, melhorou muito e isso me deixa feliz, feliz mesmo. Brigada gente!


	17. Never say never

**Cap. 17 ( Never Say Never)**

Eu sempre pensei que isso não poderia acontecer novamente. Não comigo, Lily Evans. Mas aparentemente minha vontade é relevante para qualquer um, principalmente para o todo poderoso lá em cima que por algum motivo desconhecido não sente nem um pingo de pena de mim, uma ruiva sem pés no chão, principalmente agora.

Era um dia perfeito! Marlene estava feliz, Alice comprava roupas para o seu filhinho e eu ia para faculdade com meu carrinho olhando para um céu azulzinho, mas nesse exato momento eu podia dizer "_Goodbye Blue Sky_". Entrei na faculdade aos pulos de alegrias, a vida parecia tão perfeita naquele ângulo, até Missy estava voltando para casa, ela havia me ligado na noite passada.

- Lily? Lily, você está viva?

Ok, eu estava deitada com James dormindo tranquilamente, quando Lady Gaga começou a cantar "Alejandro", pulei da cama, James não acordara e atendi o telefone.

- Missy? O sinal está péssimo!

- Eu sei! É que estou voltando para casa e o sinal não é muito bom.

- Para Grécia?

- Não Lily, para a sua casa!

- Ok. Está voltando com quem?

- De ônibus, Peter me deixou sozinha no hotel, disse que ia para Itália para gravar seu novo disco. "_Uma proposta irrecusável_" ele disse, mas eu não podia ir Lily, não podia!

Ah claro, a hora em que eu tenho que ser a prima compreensiva. Que legal...

- Eu entendo Missy... Agora tente não morrer, por favor.

- Vou tentar, mas 'ta difícil! Minha bunda está doendo de tanto buraco que tem nessa estrada.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Afinal, onde você está?

- Não sei, mas o motorista disse que estávamos indo para NY.

- Ok, ligue quando chegar.

Ela já havia desligado na minha cara, talvez a ligação tenha apenas caído, ou ela não queria mesmo ficar perdendo tempo falando comigo. Apesar de que se eu estivesse em um lugar que eu não sei onde é, iria querer muito falar com Lily Evans, quem não quer falar com Lily Evans? Ego alto hoje.

Mas voltando ao assunto principal, estava entrando na sala, quando fui derrubada por David que entrava na sala de skate (?), até ai tudo bem, levantei rapidamente e entrei na sala. Passou-se uma aula inteira, muito confortante, quando ele entrou na sala, com alguns materiais em mãos distribuindo para cada aluno, claro que me deixou sendo a última.

- Ora se não é a senhorita Evans...

Levantei meu olhar, já esperava um comentário sarcástico saindo da boca dele.

- Vindo para a aula! Quando é minha aula a senhorita não falta, não é mesmo?

Sorri falsamente. Oliver encostou-se na parede perto de mim com um sorriso convencido esperando todos terminarem de ler.

"_Novamente, esta disciplina marca uma mudança na maneira de se pensar na realidade social, desvinculando-se das preocupações especulativas e metafísicas e diferenciando-se progressivamente enquanto forma racional e sistematicamente a compreensão da mesma..._

_Porém, a Sociologia não é uma ciência de apenas uma orientação teórico-metodológica dominante. Ela traz diferentes estudos e diferentes caminhos para a explicação da realidade social"_

Terminei de ler e olhando para meu lunático professor perguntei:

- E daí? Eu já sei o que é sociologia.

Blue sorriu e apontando para o papel que eu tinha nas mãos falou:

- Não, Lily, você não sabe. Só soube agora, então trouxe esse papel especialmente para você.

Tentei ficar calma, respirei pesadamente e sorri falsamente mais uma vez, sorrisos, sorrisos, sorrisos, argh!

- Você está totalmente certo! Agora, posso ver o outro papel?

Sério, a gentileza não é um dos meus maiores fortes. Oliver jogou o papel em minhas mãos.

- Lily, poderia ler, por favor?

Isso é só comigo ou ele é tão irritante com os outros também? Porque parece que todos estão amando a aula dele! Deus me livre, ainda bem que é a última aula!

- Dar destinação correta à montanha de lixo eletrônico produzida pela vida moderna é um problema complexo e de difícil solução. O Greenpeace calcula que o volume de descarte mundial gire em torno de 50 milhões de toneladas por ano. Mas esse problemão também pode gerar oportunidades de negócio para quem resolve encarar o desafio.

Terminei e olhei novamente para Blu. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e explicou:

- Então vendo? O lixo eletrônico é um problema muito grande hoje em dia, mas acima de tudo, hoje, eu tenho um desafio para todos vocês...

Fechei os olhos esperando que isso não me gerasse mais uma dor de cabeça.

- Proponho que fiquem um dia inteiro sem usar aparelhos eletrônicos, começando do fim da aula.

O murmúrio de reclamações foi grande e quando eu me dei conta que ficar um dia inteiro sem usar o celular, a TV, o computador ou qualquer outra coisa ia ser a morte, o fim, a destruição do planeta! Levantei arregalando os olhos.

- Você não pode fazer isso com a gente! É abuso de autoridade!

Gritei segurando meu celular em mãos. Ele só podia estar louco! Era a mesma coisa de pedir para todos andarem pelados na rua!

- Senhorita Evans, isso é apenas um desafio, se você é covarde o suficiente para não aceitar, então não aceite.

Oliver Blue acabou de baixar a auto-estima de Lily Evans completamente, totalmente e dolorosamente. Oh, destino cruel. Sentei novamente na minha cadeira, esperando o tempo passar. Mais para o final da aula, Blue chegou perto de mim.

- Veio me pedir desculpas?

Oliver riu sarcástico.

- Não, apenas vim chamá-la para um café, precisamos resolver tudo sobre o trabalho que passei.

Assenti, mesmo não estando nada a fim de tomar um "café" com ele, não mesmo!

- Vou logo avisando que só gosto de café expresso.

- Mas como assim? Pensei que você estivesse com James.

Suspirei devido às palavras de Alice, estávamos na Madison Avenue, entre várias lojas de roupas de bebês.

- E estou! Quer dizer, acho que estou, mas não posso negar que fico meio encabulada com meu professor.

Alice me olhou de lado desconfiada.

- Não vou negar que Blue seja, hum... maravilhoso!

- Alice!

- Ok, eu sei que sou noiva, mas não sou cega Lily.

Agora eu podia rir de mim mesma.

- Você tem que escolher de quem você realmente gosta.

Tomei mais um pouco do meu café. Estávamos andando pela rua, eu com um copo de café nas mãos, deve ser por isso que as pessoas se afastam de mim, até parece que cheiro mal... olha, eu tenho certeza que tomei banho hoje, certeza!

- É claro que eu amo o James.

Afirmei firmemente, afinal, ele é meu _"Forever and always_", não é? Eu tenho certeza que sim, sim, sim, sim. Oh God, acho que estou encurralada.

- Olha, Lily, James também é meu amigo, mas sinceramente eu acho que ele não é o cara certo para você.

Arregalei os olhos. O que Alice sabia sobre o cara certo? Tudo bem, Frank é o cara certo para Alice, os dois são perfeitos juntos, como eu e James, eu acho.

- Por quê?

- Quer um motivo, Lily? Ótimo, James é tão galinha quanto Sirius.

Dei de ombros, Alice estava exagerando.

- Posso conviver com isso.

Ela mais uma vez revirou os olhos, já estávamos andando sem destino agora.

- Ele é seu melhor amigo.

- Isso é ótimo, posso confiar ainda mais nele.

Alice me olhou "daquele jeito" e eu soube, que ali viria uma bomba e estragaria meu dia... Que nem no Japão, em um piscar de olhos você não existe mais, mas nesse momento é diferente, a bomba explode e você continua viva para enfrentar seus problemas, cara a cara.

- Ele não quer nada sério com você, não disse nem ao menos que te amava e estava ontem mesmo saindo com outra garota.

Oh, não, Alice está maluca. James estava comigo ontem, depois saiu com Sirius e Remus... Não, não, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e meu estômago embrulhou na hora.

- Ele não faria isso comigo.

- Ah, Lily, ele faria sim.

Existem duas dores de amor:

A primeira é quando a relação termina e a gente, seguindo amando, tem que se acostumar com a ausência do outro, com a sensação de perda, de rejeição e com a falta de perspectiva, já que ainda estamos tão embrulhados na dor que não conseguimos ver luz no fim do túnel.

A segunda dor é quando começamos a vislumbrar a luz no fim do túnel. É, a luz no final do túnel... e pode apostar que ela estava ali na sua frente, sem você nem ao menos notar.

James podia me ignorar, tudo bem, podia apenas querer me beijar, tudo bem, mas ele não podia pensar em fingir me amar, não podia mesmo! Não quando eu estava prestes a ver a luz do final do túnel, bem ali, na minha frente.

- James, James, olhe para mim.

Falei enquanto assistíamos os novos episódios de CSI Los Angeles.

- Lily, eles vão descobrir agora o que aconteceu com a Emily.

James avisou ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Que se dane Emily Rose! Olhe para mim, James Potter!

Ele bufou e finalmente olhando para mim sorriu. James tinha mania de sorrir, era como comer, uma coisa extremamente necessária.

- Olhou?

James assentiu.

- Então o que você vê, James Potter?

- Uma ruiva linda e estressada.

Sorri falsamente e, pegando o espelho que estava no sofá, me olhei.

- Tem certeza? Por que eu vejo uma garota sendo feita de idiota.

Então virei o espelho para ele.

- E agora eu vejo um cara fazendo uma garota de idiota, não é perfeito?

James abaixou o olhar, pequenas rugas surgiram em sua face, mostrando por alguns segundos o quão irritado ele estava.

- Não seja sarcástica, Lily, não combina com você. - Dei de ombros. Sério?

- Sabe que eu nem sei o que combina comigo mais?

Ele levantou o olhar me olhando nos olhos.

- O que você quer, Lily?

- Que você não minta para mim, podia começar agora, não é?

Levantei do sofá o olhando com arrogância.

- Vou buscar Missy, não me espere.

James não falou mais nada, então apenas saí e fui para a estação esperá-la. Quando já estávamos voltando e Missy falava que nem o homem da cobra, recebi uma mensagem de texto.

_**De: James Potter**_

_**Para: Lily Evans.**_

_Eu posso ter sido realmente um namorado negligente, mas como você já viu nas últimas semanas eu mudei completamente! Tanto que estou dizendo que hoje sou o James Potter Versão 4.0..._

_A desculpa foi honesta... Aceite!_

Como se fosse assim tão fácil perdoar, não é James Potter?

_**N/B: oolá lindas :)**_

_**Esse capítulo ficou bem legal! Lily ficou meio mexida hein? Será que ela aceita mesmo as desculpas do James? E será que ele estava meeeesmo a enganando? Vamos ver! Haha **_

_**Missy na parada de novo! Percebemos a consideração do Pedro, hein? Sem comentários pra ele! **_

_**Apesar de ser looouca pelo James, senti falta do Sirius nesse capítulo! Vamos ver se no próximo ele volta com força totaaaal! Hahaha :D**_

_**Beijos minhas flores e beijo pra autora mais gatan x)**_

_**N/A: Ah, próximo cap. Tem Sirius Black com certeza, como se eu conseguisse viver sem ele, né Luh? Quem sabe? Nem eu sei! Alice seria tão má? James seria tão safado? Mistérios pelo ar... Missy voltou e mostrou o por que de todos odiarem o Peter, bom, muitas coisas acontecendo e eu aqui confesso a você, estou morta de cansada, mas vou me dedicar ao Maximo para terminar a fic sem nada faltando, ok? Bjos! E own... Brigadão Luh e brigada a todos e todas pelas reviws, elas fazem meu dia multo mais feliz!**_


	18. Leave out the rest

**Cap****ítulo 18 – LEAVE OUT ALL THE REST**

Não, eu não estava sendo idiota, estava? Claro que não! Primeiro Lily, apenas respire, sinta o ar e procure olhar pelo lado positivo. Olhou? Não? Então sua única opção agora é calar a boca, porque sim, você é uma idiota, uma grande, enorme e ridícula idiota.

Eu tinha que ficar na casa da Alice ontem? Tinha que não dar valor às desculpas de James? Tinha que brigar com Sirius? Tinha? Não, Lily Evans, você não tinha, mas agora você está morta, enterrada e sem UMA palavra de consolo.

Lá estava eu voltando para casa, entrei no meu apartamento esperando ver James e dizer que eu havia pensado melhor e nos poderíamos voltarmos a ser um casal feliz, mas quando abri a porta não tinha ninguém. Suspirei, iria ter que esperar ele voltar, tudo bem.

Fui até o quarto de Sirius que para completar estava dormindo, novidade, então decidi fazer uma surpresa para o amor da minha vida, abri a porta do quarto dele, estava esquisito, mas não liguei apenas abri a porta do guarda-roupa dele e... Oh My God! O que estava acontecendo? Se você achou que eu encontrei roupas de outra mulher está enganada, se pensou que eu encontrei fotos comprometedoras está mais enganada ainda, por que eu, Lily Evans, não encontrei nada, literalmente.

Soltei um grito de susto e corri para o quarto de Sirius, será que as formigas tinham levado as coisas de casa? Será que minhas roupas ainda estavam aqui? Será que havia um bandido no meu apartamento? Pulei em cima do vagabundo do Sirius, o forçando a acordar.

- Sirius acorda! Estão roubando nossas coisas!

Ao ouvir a palavra roubar Sirius acordou exasperado me jogando no chão sem querer. Ele sorriu torto e me puxou para a sala, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Na minha opinião está tudo intacto.

Revirei os olhos batendo em sua cabeça.

- As coisas do Jay, desapareceram.

Os olhos de Sirius se arregalaram e ele engoliu em seco.

- Ele não te contou?

Pisquei meus olhos várias vezes, não entendendo nada, o que James não havia me contado? Estava tudo bem até ontem, pelo menos quase.

- Não me contou o que, Sirius?

A expressão dele mudou rapidamente e alguns segundos depois sua face era de pura pena. Por que pena?

- James foi embora, Lily.

Dei alguns passos para trás. Isso não era possível! Não, não mesmo! Ele saiu de casa por causa de uma briginha boba dessas? Por que eu não o perdoei? James não era assim.

- Você está mentindo, Sirius. James não faria isso comigo.

Não pude deixar de notar a expressão cansada de Sirius, ele me olhava não só com pena, mas com anseio também, parecia falar a verdade. Mas Sirius mentia muito, era só uma brincadeira, não era?

- Não Lily, James pegou um avião para Londres hoje de manhã, acho que ele não vai mais voltar.

Olhei para os lados e balancei a cabeça em negativa, ele estava louco, louco!

- Não! Pare com essas brincadeirinhas, é ridículo!

Saí correndo para meu quarto, bati a porta com força e me joguei na cama me derramando em lágrimas. Isso nunca iria acontecer comigo, James me amava, não? Ele só gostava de ser livre, era só isso, mas eu era sua melhor amiga, ele não deixaria a melhor amiga de lado nunca, James não é assim.

"_Ninguém é o que parece."_

Queria ver minha caixa de mensagens e com dificuldade tirei o celular do meu bolso. Tinha uma mensagem de James, ele tinha deixado ontem à noite, às dez horas.

_**De: James Potter**_

_**Para: Lily Evans**_

_Não se perca nas dúvidas. Eu vou te amar até o fim, olhe pra mim, segure minha mão e diga o mesmo._

Se pelo menos você estivesse aqui para eu fazer isso… Saí do quarto, Sirius com certeza voltara a dormir, apenas fui até a geladeira e peguei um pote de sorvete de chocolate. Era disso que eu precisava para me distrair, um filme de comédia, um pote de sorvete e minha cama bem acolchoada. Assim eu não pensaria mais em James, mas ao longo do filme as únicas palavras de vinham a minha mente eram as de Alice. _"__Ah, Lily, ele faria sim."_ Agora eu sabia como era sentir a primeira dor de amor e sinceramente, essa dói mil vezes mais.

_**Dois m**__**eses depois...**_

Certo, as coisas não andavam tão bem. Primeiro: saí do apartamento e fui para um hotel qualquer; segundo: eu já havia perdido muitos dias na faculdade e nem tudo estava dando certo, a maioria dos meus cálculos saíam sem nexo e meus desenhos eram um lixo; terceiro: terminei aceitando sair com Oliver e acabei descobrindo que no fundo, bem lá no fundo, ele era um cara legal, mas Oliver não era James, **não mesmo**.

Já fazia quinze minutos que o telefone tocava sem parar, eu estava muito comprometida em devorar uma caixa de chocolate para atender (era um daqueles dias em que você sabe que nem chocolate te ajuda), cansada e gorda. Apesar de Marlene me levar à academia todo dia, vivia dizendo que se eu continuasse do jeito que estou não entraria no vestido de casamento.

Aliás, o casamento... Céus! Só falta uma semana, uma semana! É uma pena James não estar aqui para ver. Remus vai ser o padrinho agora e Sirius parece não ter gostado nada disso, sei muito bem o porquê dele querer tanto ser, Marley vai ser a madrinha! Calma, eu Lily Evans com certeza ainda estarei lá e já vou comprando meus lencinhos, pois sei que na hora do "felizes para sempre" vou me derramar em lágrimas. Oh, Deus do céu, vou atender esse maldito telefone logo.

- Alô?

- Lily?

- Uhum

- Sou eu, Oliver.

- Ah, oi.

- Oi, bom, quer jantar?

- Acho melhor não, estava indo dormir agora mesmo.

- Lily, são 18 horas ainda.

- Eu tive um dia cheio.

- Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã então.

- Certo.

Nos despedimos e eu desliguei. Oliver era muito carinhoso, me ligava desde semana passada, era bem estranho isso… Eu sempre inventava coisas sem sentido para não sair com ele, mas Oliver sempre estava ali querendo me ver. Acabo achando que ele é um tipo de tarado da machadinha ou algo do tipo, depois não digam que eu não avisei.

O que me lembra uma coisa, eu não tenho a menor idéia do que dar de casamento para Alice e Frank, acho que vou dar roupas de bebê… Não Lily, onde está sua criatividade? Correu, fugiu, PUF, ninguém viu. Me ocorreu uma idéia fantástica agora…

"_Bom__, oi? É, é isso mesmo, vocês estão casados e esse foi meu presente de casamento para quando vocês vierem a perder o sentido da vida e não lembrarem o porquê de terem se casado, o que eu duvido que aconteça algum dia. Vocês irão abrir esse diário e dizer: "Ah, então, foi por isso que me casei!" Além de tudo, vocês são lindos juntos, vão ter um filhinho e como Alice falou: "É muito mais que apenas __always and forever__". Vocês vão se lembrar de mim, da sua louca amiga e dizer: "Lily sabe o quanto somos perfeitos juntos" e bom, vocês são. Mas eu quero além de tudo que o pequeno Neville abra esse diário e pergunte para vocês como era esta época e vocês poderem contar, mas vocês já vão estar velhinhos e não vão poder falar, então a titia Lily conta para você, meu pequeno fofucho. _

_Tudo começou __na sétima serie, Frank namorava uma garota chamada Annie, não vamos entrar em detalhes, e sua mãe morria de ciúmes! 'Tá bom, ela naquela época não estava nem aí para o Frank para falar a verdade. Alice era apenas uma pessoa do mal, então em um belo dia, ela chegou perto do seu pai e disse: "Você tem duas saídas: ou você termina com a Cooper ou ela vai pagar muito caro por isso!". Claro que seu pai ficou com medo, apesar de não gostar de verdade da Annie, ele não queria mal para a menina porque sabia como Alice era. Então, em um outro belo dia, os dois apareceram de mãos dadas na hora do almoço e eu apenas vi Annie Cooper chorando. Bom, Alice nunca fora boa em cumprir promessas... Então, pequeno Neville, saiba que se sua tia Lily por um acaso estiver caducando, doente em uma cama de hospital, morta ou qualquer coisa do tipo é tudo culpa desses dois, que consumiram todo o amor do mundo e não deixaram nenhum pouquinho para a titia Lily aqui. Bom, vou parar de falar na terceira pessoa... Isso... Acho que vou mesmo dormir..."_

Para falar a verdade, dormir não é exatamente uma coisa muito fácil, sabe? Porque toda vez que eu fecho meus olhos coisas pavorosas aparecem e nem queira saber o quê! James uma vez falou que a pessoa só precisa lembrar de um bom momento e logo depois já está dormindo, mas ele estava errado, não era nenhum pouco fácil pensar em bons momentos com a luz do quarto desligada. Fiz meu máximo para levantar e acender a luz como uma criancinha assustada. Missy dormia tranquilamente e tive muita pena de acordá-la. Sem escolha fui para a sala escolher algum DVD para passar a insônia, terminei escolhendo _"Piratas do Caribe"_ e dormido tempos depois, não ia mentir que morria só de ver o velho Davi Jones, porque, sério, ele me assusta e muito. Não pude evitar de me colocar no lugar de Elizabeth, deixando bem claro que o lugar de James era exatamente o de Will, que no final é obrigado a deixar Elizabeth, mas não para sempre. Isso era até confortável, até você voltar a dormir e os pesadelos voltarem a te atormentar, mas muito mais assustador é quando se acorda, sentindo-se extremamente abalada por nada daquilo ser realmente verdade, nem os pesadelos e muito menos os sonhos.

_**N/B:**__** Oh my gosh! **_

_**JAMES DEIXOU A LILY? :OO**_

_**Tadinhaa caran, ela esta realmente mal… :(**_

_**A mensagem dele foi tão fofinha caran, mas é normal dos homens agirem assim :s sempre fogem! Hahaha**_

_**Espero que ele, ou ela, tome uma attitude o/**_

_**Adorei a mensagem da Lily para a Alie e o Frank!**_

_**Quero logo o proximo! Beijos flor**_

**_N/A: Meu Deus que capitulo curtinhoooo, não é? É que é só o que a Lily tá passando, nada tãaao importante acontece, é só sofrimento. kkkk._**

**_Bom, espero que gostem, obrigada a todas e todos que comentaram, vocês são muito muito perfeitos, alegram meu dia! E brigada, Luh._**

**_Beijinhos!_**


	19. Wonderwall

**Capítulo 19 - I Get Over You**

- Aiiii, Marlene!

Se ela queria me matar, ela estava completando sua missão perfeitamente. Neste exato minuto eu provava meu vestido, ele era extremamente lindo, batia na extensão dos pés, era totalmente rosa coberto de rendas e claro, extremamente apertado. Tudo bem, a cor não combinava muito bem com o meu cabelo.

- A culpa não é minha se você está gorda, Lily.

Marlene era cruel, eu apenas havia pedido que ela me ajudasse a entrar no vestido, afinal ela já estava completamente pronta. Seu vestido de madrinha era perfeito e, como era de se esperar de uma peça de _Oscar de La Renta_ feita para Marlene, era exageradamente curto para uma madrinha, deixando mais ainda suas pernas de fora nos sapatos altos de 15 centímetros.

- Eu não estou gorda.

- Ah, claro, o vestido diminuiu. – Marlene ironizou

Eu estava completamente atrasada para o casamento, era para eu e Marlene chegarmos duas horas antes na casa da Alice para buscá-la e ajudar a fofíssima a terminar de se arrumar. O casamento de verdade seria na casa dos pais de Frank, uma linda mansão no central Park, e tudo estava completamente perfeito. Só havia um pequeno probleminha, eu não entrava no vestido!

- Desisto, Lily, vá de calça jeans mesmo.

Ri sem graça alguma e fui até meu guarda roupa. Sirius e Missy já estavam na casa dos pais de Frank.

- Vou usar um vestido qualquer então.

Peguei um vestido da última estação, azul e prata e vesti. Ele era bem mais folgado que o vestido rosa. Marlene me olhava entediada enquanto eu dava os últimos ajustes no cabelo e na maquiagem.

- Podemos ir agora, senhorita? - Ela perguntou sarcástica e saímos rapidamente para seu carro. Ela dirigia em alta velocidade e em minutos chegamos à casa de Alice, que por dentro estava decorada com várias coisinhas de bebês. Subimos os degraus da escada e já estávamos no quarto da noiva, Alice se olhava no espelho enquanto cantarolava uma música infantil.

- Você está linda.

Ela sorriu para nós do espelho, eu e Marlene estávamos paradas na porta escancarada.

- Eu sei.

Podia ser apenas um singelo "obrigada", mas Alice não perde a chance de se achar mais do que pode. Mas a verdade não podia ser negada, ela estava perfeita! A noiva mais linda que eu já havia visto no mundo! Nunca vi muitas noivas mesmo. Alice usava um vestido branco meio fosco, em uma forma delicada. Ele era cheio de rendas e prendia perfeitamente na parte do busto em forma de coração, era tomara que caia e tinha algumas florzinhas na mesma parte dianteira. Para completar o cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, com alguns fios de cabelo caindo para o lado, o que a deixava ainda mais encantadora.

- Está pronta? - Marlene perguntou se aproximando, mas eu continuei no mesmo lugar apreciando o vestido de casamento. Fazia-me lembrar aqueles filmes em que no final a mocinha sempre terminava com o mocinho e eles seriam felizes para sempre.

- Acho que não vou aguentar.

Aproximei-me alarmada, tocando no ombro de Alice.

- Você está se sentindo mal?

Ela fechou os olhos com força e balançou a cabeça com pesar.

- Faça-me o favor, Alice, agora não é hora de desistir do casamento.

Ela tossiu e suspirou fundo, olhando para Marlene perplexa.

- Quem falou em desistir? Eu só estou um pouco... emocionada.

Sorri e abracei Alice, mas Marlene me puxou mais rápido do que eu pude imaginar.

- Você não quer deixar a noiva desarrumada, não é?

Bufei e coloquei as mãos para o alto, em sinal de desistência. Marlene sorriu e logo estávamos levando a noiva para o carro que a esperava na porta da frente.

Era inegável o resultado de tanto dinheiro jogado fora ser uma ótima idéia, a mansão Longbottom era completamente, extremamente, mais do que perfeitamente perfeita. Você podia olhar para um lado e ver a casa de estilo clássico, com cores pastel e que nada parecia ter sido feita há dois séculos atrás, do outro você podia ver a piscina e os jardins, no fundo da piscina se podia ver alguma luzes fluorescentes e na superfície flores de todos os tipos e eu nem precisava comentar dos jardins, precisava? Estavam maravilhosos! Por todos os lados você via cascatas de flores e mesas enfeitadas com chocolate, a grama era verdinha e chegava até ser bom colocar seus pés na grama úmida.

Por outro lado ficar vendo tudo da janela não era muito bom, estava lá eu, presa com Alice dentro da limusine, porque claro, nós não podíamos entrar, ela pelo menos não podia, o que quer dizer que eu, Lilizinha também não.

Enquanto Marlene brigava com Sirius pelo lugar ao lado dos noivos, eu podia ver Remus arrumando o smoking, os pais de Frank tentando acalmar o filho aflito pela demora de Alice e mais ao longe todos os convidados, pelo menos os que haviam chegado. Senti uma mão gelada no meu ombro e levei um susto.

- Pelo amor de Deus Alice! Quer me matar do coração?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e rapidamente me abraçou para depois olhar nos meus olhos.

- Obrigada por tudo Lily, agora vá lá chamar meu pai para mim, por favor, preciso entrar nessa igreja.

- Não quer demorar mais um pouquinho? - Disse deixando a cabeça cair para o lado.

- Assim eu vou começar a pensar que é você a noiva.

Ri sem graça e saí da limusine, entrei nos jardins e senti o olhar de todos sobre mim. Continuei a andar até encontrar Frank sentado em um banco de madeira.

- Frank, onde estão os pais de Alice?

Ele levantou a cabeça me olhando aflito.

- Ela está pronta?

Assenti e perguntei novamente, mas Frank me ignorou mais uma vez.

- Como ela está?

- Linda, você já vai ver, agora, por favor, me diga onde os pais de Alice estão.

Frank apontou para dentro da casa e rapidamente eu já estava deslizando pelo meio dos convidados para dentro da casa.

Eu podia dizer que toda a família de Alice e Frank estava lá dentro, mas eu não conheço todos para saber, tinha apenas uma vaga impressão que sim.

- Dona Laurence, estava te procurando.

A mãe de Alice era ótima, não era excêntrica como a minha mãe, nem curiosa como a de Marlene, muito menos louca como a do Sirius. Ela era a típica mulher de forno e fogão, a que adorava usar e abusar do rosa.

- Lily, minha filha já está pronta?

Sorri radiante, estava tão feliz, minha Alicinha ia casar! Imagine, casar? Queria por um momento estar no lugar dela, mas claro que eu nunca iria estar. Alice é uma mulher de sorte, desde pequena tinha tudo o que queria e claro, ela merecia muito isso, muito mais que eu.

- Está sim, ela pediu para o seu Evandro ir buscá-la.

Dona Laurence sorriu e pegou minhas duas mãos as apertando.

- Muito obrigada, Lily.

Logo eu já estava indo me sentar, puxei um lencinho do meu bolso e fiquei esperando, já estava toda vermelha de vontade de chorar, tentei não fazer barulho ficando ali sozinha. Marlene e Sirius ainda brigavam por um lugar, quando alguém sentou ao meu lado.

- Você não precisa chorar. - Remus disse e eu olhei para os lados.

- Onde está Emmeline?

- Tentando conversar com algumas mulheres da decoração, ela acha que precisa de mais cor.

Sorri e meti meu lencinho dentro da bolsa, não queria que mais ninguém notasse minha gafe.

- Eu achei perfeito.

Olhei para o padre que subia alguns degraus para o lugar onde os noivos proclamariam seu amor eterno, ele não era muito bonitinho, não.

- Então, qual o motivo que está te fazendo chorar antes mesmo da cerimônia?

Voltei a olhar para as outras pessoas, muitos convidados estavam impacientes esperando Alice chegar.

- Fico emocionada em casamentos.

- Vou tentar acreditar que isso não tem nada a ver com James.

Soltei um soluço e voltei a pegar meu lencinho dentro da bolsa.

- Só tente não me fazer borrar mais ainda a minha maquiagem, por favor. - Sussurrei porque a música de entrada começou a tocar, virei meu rosto para a entrada dos jardins.

Alice estava ali parada, com um sorriso maior que o rosto, olhava atentamente para Frank que tinha perdido todo o nervosismo em apenas vê-la com o belíssimo vestido de casamento. Mais uma vez ela olhou para o chão e começou a andar, desfilar seria a palavra certa, e por um minuto parecia que tudo estava perfeito.

As coisas aconteciam em câmera lenta, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, Alice entrou de braços dados com seu pai e Frank se adiantou para segura-la. Sirius e Marlene pararam para assistir a cerimônia e eu não conseguia parar de chorar, era meio impossível não fazer barulho. Remus e nem Emmeline, que havia acabado de sentar ao nosso lado com Missy, ligavam para meu choro contido.

- Frank Longbottom, deseja se casar com Alice Truscott?

- Aceito!

Frank praticamente gritou enquanto Alice olhava severamente para ele. Logo depois eu já estava fugindo para o outro lado do jardim, ninguém estava naquela parte onde seria a festa de casamento. Sentei-me em uma cadeira vazia quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhorita?

Estava prestes a dizer que necessitava de um abraço, mas aí notei que não conhecia o homem que estava atrás de mim e só soltei um "não" abafado. Encostei minha cabeça na mesa arrumada e esperei a cerimônia começar, não foi nenhuma surpresa eu acabar dormindo ali mesmo na mesa. Foi só quando uma segunda mão tocou meu ombro que eu pude acordar surpresa, por um momento pensei que fosse Ja.. NINGUÉM! Não pensei que fosse ninguém! Era só Sirius me olhando estranho.

- Você estava dormindo.

Revirei os olhos e peguei um copo de champanhe que vinha passando.

- Problema meu, pode me deixar em paz agora?

Uma careta se formou na cara dele e Sirius tirou a mão do meu ombro.

- E ainda de mau humor.

Ele deu de ombros e saiu andando, estranhei ao vê-lo puxar uma Marlene sorridente para dançar, eles dançavam no ritmo lento da música. Alice e Frank, Remus e Emmeline, Marlene e Sirius, todos, exatamente todos estavam apaixonados e aparentemente felizes... Menos eu. Não eu, nunca eu.

Acho que desde os meus dez anos minha vida foi assim, um namorado atrás do outro, todos os namoros acabavam mal, toda vez era uma decepção atrás da outra. Sabe, em algum dia da sua vida, mesmo você não estando velha o suficiente para olhar para trás, você para e pensa: _"Eu nunca vou ser feliz"_, é talvez ninguém possa ser feliz, mas a verdade é que eu só queria uma coisa... Dançar, mas infelizmente teria que me sustentar em não ter ninguém para fazer isso.

- Agora você tem.

Congelei. Meu Deus, meu Deuzinho amado e querido... Me diz que eu não falei em voz alta!

_**N/B:**__ E a beta desnaturada dá sinais de vida! Haha A culpa foi, novamente, minha! Bom, mas vamos falar dessa delicia de capitulo *-*_

_Ai flor, que lindo cara! Eu sofri com a Lily! Haha Sozinha e talz, e agora mais essa no final do capitulo! Quem será? TANÃNÃNÃ _

_Curiosidade mil agora! :x Mas ao mesmo tempo não quero que a fic acabe :/_

_Eu sei que ela ta em reta final e vou sentir muita falta mesmo!_

_Espero que o nosso James perfeito apareça com OTIMAS explicações! _

_Casamento lindo, amei tudo! Até o próximo :)_

_Beijos beijos_

_**N/A: **__E eu mulher? Estou mais triste ainda, sabe aquele sentimento misturado de alivio e tristeza? Pois é assim que eu to, alivio por não ter que me responsabilizar mais e tristeza por que, por um lado, eu gosto muito de escrever. Mais tudo bem, sem mais choro contido, kkkk, espero que gostem muito do capitulo e saibam que mesmo eu não tendo respondido todas as reviws, deixo aqui meus singelo obrigada a ..., vocês são simplesmente maravilhosas e eu não tenho palavras para dizer o quanto o apoio de vocês me faz feliz, agora parei, que eu to ficando melosa. Kkkk._

_Beijinhos!_


	20. Happy end Or Not

**Capítulo 10 - The Happy End or Not **

- Ai, meu Deus, diz que eu estou sonhando!

Se algum dia eu fui penalizada de surpresa em minha vida, nada se equipara a esse momento. Nervos à flor da pele, frio na barriga e vontade de desmaiar não são nada em comparação a tudo que estou sentindo.

- Bem, eu não sou Deus, mas você não está sonhando, Lily.

Podem abrir os olhos. Sim, eu não estava sonhando, o que eu via era mesmo real, mais real do que eu podia imaginar até. Ele estava ali parado na minha frente com aquele maldito sorriso transparente.

- Você tem noção do quanto me deixou preocupada?

Pulei da minha cadeira para dar o abraço mais apertado possível em James, o meu James.

- Tive que resolver umas coisas.

Como assim resolver _coisas_?

- Você me abandonou para resolver _umas coisas_?

Ele colocou as mãos para o alto, como um bandido ou até uma criança pega no flagra.

- Calma aê, foi você que acabou comigo!

Recapitulando... Alguém se lembra da palavra "acabou"? Eu não me lembro. Você se lembra? Tenho plena certeza que não.

- Não seja dramático, eu não terminei com você!

Eu nunca havia pensado que James podia ser tão parecido comigo.

- Podemos fingir que nada aconteceu?

Bem, quem acha Lily Evans o ser mais idiota do mundo levante a mão!

Posso fazer uma pergunta? A palavra "idiota" está escrita na minha testa? Em maiúsculo, negrito, itálico ou sublinhado?

- Fingir que nada aconteceu? Não Potter, não podemos!

Tive uma incrível vontade de rir, mas toda a minha raiva me impedia de achar graça em alguma coisa, mesmo vendo uma careta de indignação no rosto de James.

- Pare de me chamar assim.

Dei de ombros, fingindo ao máximo não estar nem aí, e é cinismo que não acaba mais.

- É o seu nome.

- Ah, quer que eu te chame de Evans?

James levantou uma sobrancelha risonho. Uma das coisas que eu mais odeio são abacaxis, depois de abacaxis, que sinceramente é a fruta mais... não tenho nem palavras para descrever o horror do abacaxi! Bem, depois de abacaxis, com toda a certeza, é esse maldito sorrisinho dele.

- Ei, calma, juro que nunca mais desapareço.

Suspirei me entregando. Não era a coisa mais fácil do mundo resistir a essa carinha de cachorro abandonado que só ele sabe fazer, a esse sorriso, a essa covinha, a esse... bom, se eu continuar assim a lista das coisas que eu não resisto em James Potter não acaba mais.

- Ok, pode falar James.

- James? Eu pensei que fosse Potter.

Revirei os olhos. Ele não podia só falar o que _eu_ queria ouvir e parar com as brincadeirinhas estúpidas, não?

- É, é, Potter.

- Você está vermelha!

Tampei as bochechas, sentia que estavam fervendo. Agora, nesse exato momento, eu sei, que ficar vermelha por qualquer coisa é a situação mais constrangedora de todo o mundo.

- Não estou não, Potter!

- Não me engane, Evans.

- Isso de novo não. - Reclamei, James fez um biquinho e com um tom brincalhão falou:

- Hum, me desculpe... Evans.

- Você poderia parar de brincar? É serio! Fale, te dou dois minutos.

- Você está bem?

Normalmente quando se dá um tempo curto e determinado para alguém falar, essa pessoa vai direto ao ponto, James Potter definitivamente não é normal.

- Defina "bem". Chorei um oceano de lágrimas.

- Depois o dramático sou eu.

Lancei um olhar congelante e ele suspirou, pronto para, realmente, falar.

- Lembra quando você me mandou aquela última mensagem? E eu entendi que estava tudo acabado, fiquei desesperado e pensei que você não gostava mais de mim? Bom, recebi uma ligação, era Edgar Bones, perguntando se eu não queria viajar para Londres com ele numa conferência de administração, mas era no mesmo dia em que tínhamos supostamente terminado. Não contei a Sirius, eu não tinha coragem suficiente para enfrentá-lo, apenas usei a viagem para pensar um pouco.

Ele subitamente parou como se esperasse de mim uma resposta. Não sabia que conferências demoravam mais de um mês.

- Pensar sobre o quê?

- Sobre mim, sobre você, sobre nós, Lily.

Puxei o ar dos pulmões, ele não estava pensando em... estava? Oh meu Deus.

- E?

- Cheguei a uma conclusão.

Seu tom sério me dava arrepios. James não costumava falar assim, não comigo.

- Posso saber qual?

- Que é doloroso, é doloroso olhar para você Lils, eu me sinto culpado por ser seu melhor amigo e por nunca ter dito nada.

Odeio ficar preocupada, sentir o coração na boca e por segundos pensar que nunca mais vou respirar. Odeio todas essas coisas, mas por que só ele consegue me fazer sentir isso?

- Por não ter dito o quê? Deixe para lá, eu já entendi, posso saber exatamente o porquê disso?

- Por que eu te amo.

Ele ia terminar comigo pela segunda vez por isso?

- O quê?

- Pensei que já estivesse óbvio. Eu te amo, Lily Evans.

Então, era tudo que eu precisava. Nada de choros, nada de beijos, nem ao menos um abraço, sem sorrisos, nada. Nada não seria realmente a palavra certa, o mais irrelevantes dos meus sonhos agora eram relevantes demais, até mesmo para mim, eu própria não conseguia romper a barreira do real com o imaginário, será que eu estava mais uma vez sonhando? Sonhando com meu príncipe encantado que algum dia, em algum lugar viria me buscar? Será que três palavras tão inocentes como "eu", "te" e "amo", me deixariam desse jeito?

Bom, essas três palavrinhas não são inofensivas assim juntas, são? Eu acho que não.

- ...

- Você deveria dizer alguma coisa.

Por um minuto queria disser a verdade, mais "tontura" e "nostalgia" também eram palavras que não paravam de rodar em minha mente, no meu próprio liquidificador mental.

- Eu acho que estou tonta.

James não respondeu, me fazendo levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele estava tão... decepcionado?

- Não foi a resposta que você queria, não é? - Eu disse, na maior tranquilidade possível.

- Não, eu esperava um "eu te amo também".

Não evitei rir. Ele estava ali, tão sentimental e eu não conseguia nem dizer o que eu pensava em dizer desde que nos conhecemos há... não sei, uns quinze anos atrás.

- Como você já disse, pensei que já estivesse óbvio. Eu te amo James Potter.

Ele me puxou para um abraço, o abraço mais romântico e mais carinhoso possível, nunca me senti tão leve.

- Desculpe Lily, desculpe por tudo! Por ser tão idiota, por não ter esperado para conversarmos, por ser tão inseguro, por tudo.

Desvencilhei-me de James, não por não agüentar ficar perto dele, mas sim para poder ver aquele olhar, seus olhos me olhando da forma mais amável que qualquer par de olhos já havia me olhado.

- Todos nós cometemos erros. Não se culpe, com toda a certeza você não está sozinho nessa.

Quem era eu para culpá-lo? Eu, a garota _"não fui eu, foi ele, mas você sabe, no fundo, fui eu mesmo."_? Não podia dizer nem um "ai" que eu continuava errada.

- Desculpe por ter ido.

- Eu morri quando você foi.

James deu um leve beijo em meus lábios. Nem beijos, nem abraços, nada se comparava ao sorriso que ele abriu, no mesmo momento, me deixando tonta.

- Eu estou aqui agora.

Finalmente, eu tinha meu final feliz. Espera, espera, tenho que rebobinar essa fita! Não me impressionei quando James me enlaçou em um meio abraço e saímos andando ao encontro de um Sirius meio bêbado, sério, ele não respeita nem mesmo casamentos, e sorriu para mim. O James claro, Sirius estava muito bêbado para isso.

- O que se passa?

James sorriu bestamente, o que me deixou irritada. Não tinha a mínima idéia do porquê, talvez fosse o estado de transe de Sirius que, pelo amor de Deus, parecia nem ter notado que James havia voltado.

- Padfoot, que bom que você está aqui. Eu quero que você seja testemunha de algo colossal, magnífico e que me deixou abobado.

Jura? Nem reparei.

- Francamente Jay, não precisa disso tudo. Eu já sei do que se trata.

_Jay_? Deus me salve! O que estava acontecendo com os dois? Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes! Não, eu realmente não estava, mas com os dois assim, eu começo a ficar com medo deles terem um caso ou sei lá o quê.

- Ora, deixe-me expressar minha felicidade.

Afinal, do que eles estão falando? Por que eu sempre sou a última a saber?

- Então expresse.

- Preste atenção

Ele sequer me olhou! Encarava Sirius como se o que ele fosse falar fosse algo inestimável.

- Será que a Lily quer casar comigo?

Não consegui controlar a risada. Claro que eles ignoraram, como se eu estivesse atrapalhando o momento, entende? Mesmo que fosse eu de quem eles estavam falando. Sirius olhou para mim, sorrindo abobalhado.

- Ela aceita, Jay.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MEU DEUS! FUI PEDIDA EM CASAMENTO!

Se você pensa que acabou aí, está totalmente enganado. James o abraçou ternamente, como velhos amigos que não se viram há anos, no caso meses, mas vamos ignorar esse fato.

Eu pensei que a loucura já tinha atingido seu apogeu e me virei, cuidando para não demonstrar toda a perplexidade que sentia. E dizem que sou sensível, ou melhor, a Lene diz. Afinal, onde está ela?

- Sabe, eu ainda estou aqui.

Os dois pararam de conversar e me olharam, como se pela primeira vez estivessem me visto.

- Ei, Lily, você não me respondeu.

James falou me abraçando e eu o olhei indignada.

- Que eu saiba o Sirius já respondeu por mim.

- Oum!

Fui fatalmente separada de James por um Sirius enlouquecido, que me abraçou o mais forte possível.

- Não fique assim minha ruiva, você sabe que todos te amam.

- Não parece.

Cruzei os braços, me soltando do abraço de urso de Sirius Black.

- Onde está Marlene Mckinnon? - Perguntei, quando finalmente os hormônios enlouquecidos dele ficaram calmos e se distanciaram de mim.

- Essa é a pergunta de 1 milhão de dólares.

Ainda ao lado de Sirius e James saímos atrás da morena mais arisca do mundo, onde eu fui achar essa palavra hein? Alice e Frank já haviam viajado para a lua de mel em Madri, de longe vimos Emmeline conversando com Marlene, ela estava hilária com duas anteninhas na cabeça e um par de óculos cor de rosa.

Chegamos perto da garota que levantou uma sobrancelha sarcástica.

- Olha quem voltou, já estava pronta para fazer o enterro da Lilyzinha aqui.

James segurou minha cintura, mesmo eu ainda estando com raiva e sorriu.

- Nós vamos nos casar.

Marlene colocou as mãos na cintura, mostrando surpresa.

- Se casamento está tão na moda, eu vou me casar também.

- E podemos saber quem é o felizardo? - Falei olhando para Sirius, que fingia não estar escutando nada.

- Bom, acho que vou ter que pagar por um. O mercado de homens está bastante disputado ultimamente.

Sirius se virou para ela, nunca pensei que Marlene estivesse tão desesperada.

- Isso por acaso foi uma indireta?

Marlene levantou os ombros, o show ia começar. Cadê a pipoca?

- Indireta? Claro que não.

- E isso uma ironia.

- Você não sabe o que é uma ironia Black.

- Ah, e você sabe, não é?

- Claro que sei, ao contrário de você Black, eu sou inteligente.

- Você está me chamando de burro?

- E se estiver? O que o bebezinho vai fazer? Me bater?

- Sabe, eu tenho uma idéia bem melhor.

- E eu posso saber qual?

- Essa.

Então Sirius puxou minha melhor amiga para um beijo, a deixando louca. Louca no sentido conotativo claro, porque eu sei que ela gostou.

Olhei para James e ele olhou para mim, logo depois rimos. Marlene e Sirius iam demorar bastante para se soltarem, se se soltarem. Aproveitamos muito a festa, afinal, tanto eu como James estávamos felizes agora, e bom, eu não tenho mais tantas palavras agora. Respira, inspira, você começou Lily Evans, agora vai terminar.

Agora sim, eu tinha meu final feliz. Bom, como a boa princesa de contos de fadas que eu sou, cof cof, e ótima narradora também, vou terminar o resto da minha, quer dizer, _nossa_ história.

**Alice e Frank** obviamente foram muito felizes. Casados, com um lindo filho com nome de neve, como Marlene sempre diz, e uma casa nas montanhas para passarem o resto de seus dias. 'Ta bom, nada de casa nas montanhas, eu estou fantasiando demais agora.

**Remus** não continua com **Emmeline**, os dois decidiram que são melhores amigos do que namorados, então às vezes é sim, outras é não e por aí vai.

**Missy** não voltou para Grécia, para minha infelicidade. Agora ela trabalha em um teatro de Nova York, fingindo, como a boa Evans que é, ser uma ótima atriz.

Às vezes eu vejo **David** por aí. Sabe, ainda fazemos curso de arquitetura juntos, ele ainda não acredita que sou uma mulher casada, eu tenho cara de solteirona por um acaso, é? Bem, ele não bate muito bem da cabeça mesmo.

**Oliver**, ah Oliver, continua o mesmo galinha capenga de sempre. Agora namora com Dorcas Meadowes, uma das garotas do curso, eu já sabia disso desde que via os dois se atracando na sala de aula depois do intervalo...

Por fim, **Marlene e Sirius**, bem, Marlene continua Marlene e Sirius, como se ele mudasse por alguém, continua Sirius mesmo. Se eles estão juntos, nem Deus sabe. Nem Deus, nem o Diabo, se você quer saber, nunca vi um casal mais complicado.

Se todo contos de fadas tem seus personagens, eu posso imaginar os meus, Alice a Rapunzel, tem um príncipe prontinho para salvá-la da torre mais alta do castelo. Marlene a chapeuzinho vermelho, sempre disposta a salvar sua vovozinha, como se ela fosse o ser humano mais _solidário_ do mundo... Sirius meu belo adormecido. James meu sapinho encantado. Missy minha cinderela. E por fim eu, a Branca de Neve. Não sou muito parecida com ela, sabe, eu não tenho a floresta inteira disposta a me salvar.

Mas uma coisa nenhum conto de fadas pode mudar, eu tenho sim meus sete anões, não os melhores do mundo, mas sempre prontos para me ajudar. E quer saber? Eu amo todos eles, Soneca, Dunga, Dengoso, Zangado, Feliz, Mestre e Atchim. Todos eles, cada um com sua característica, todos sempre serão meus amores, meus amados, meus queridos, e eu vou parar porque estou ficando melosa demais aqui e chorar não vai fazer muito bem para minha maquiagem, não é?

Bem, sem mais delongas, no final, eu realmente percebi que sou dramática, exagerada, chata, agressiva, louca, irritante, irresponsável, manhosa, egocêntrica, mesquinha... Bem, a lista é bem longa, mas além de tudo isso eu sou a garota irresistível da minha história e como eu já disse, eu posso não ser lá essas coisas, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: eu posso mudar, e eu mudei! Não para a garota graciosamente sedutora, não, essa está bem longe de ser eu. Lily Evans sabe ser irresistível, da sua própria maneira, é claro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ F I M ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**N/B**__**: *Limpando as lágrimas teimosas* Ai que coisa mais LINDAAAAAA! Ai, gente, esse final ficou perfeito, né não? Gente, essa liçãozinha da Lily, e essa retrospectiva ficou demais! Muito perfeito e muito lindo =') Me apaixonei haha **_

_**Bom, vou sentir saudades da fic =( Foi bem legal beta-la, apesar do meu tempo ser totalmente curto e corrido, eu dediquei um pouco dele para ela, e agora que acabou fica aquela sensação de vazio. (falando assim até parece que eu que escrevi haha) Enfim, achei uma fic divertida de ler, principalmente com essa Lily louca. Acho que todas nós nos identificamos um pouco com ela. Nem vou falar do James, ele é perfeito *-* Lindo lindo o pedido de casamento! **_

_**Então é isso, um grande beijo pra Zix, minha flor gatan amada haha, que ela escreva outras fics como essa! **_

_**Beijos beijos, e quem sabe, até depois :***_

_**N/A**__**: Gente, não tenho nem palavras para descrever como eu estou me sentindo, não tenho mesmo, primeiro por que essa foi a minha fic favorita de todos os tempos, afinal, a que me deu mais reviws, kkkk e também por ter uma beta maravilhosa como a Luu, brigada, você me ajudou mais que muito, te devo um favor são e é você quem vai me fazer lembrar sempre que eu tenho que melhorar, kkk. E leitoras e leitores perfeitos, que me criticam quando é preciso e me elogiam muito, mais eu amo tudo, amo saber que estão dando valor e principalmente que estão lendo! Vou senti falta de vocês, ta bom, eu não estou morrendo não, mas mesmo assim eu vou sentir. Agora vamos a ultima parte e mais emocionante, a vocês leitores: **__**Juliana, Manoela, Shopiee, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Vanessa S., Lola Potter Weasley , SallyRide, Mimi Evans Potter, Gabi, Mila Pink, Luu Delacour, Mari, Leeh, S2 Lily. S2, Liih Granger Weasley, Caroline Evans Potter, Rose Anne Samartinne carol mamoru, Lily..., Fernii, maria fernandaa Potter, Bruna, Larissa, L. Potter, Júlia Black, naah, Bah Malfoy Black e Catarina**__**, aos que leram e não postaram reviws, kkk e os que eu fatalmente esqueci, Desculpaaaa? **_

_**Bjinhos a todos e até a próxima!**_


End file.
